Magical Assistance
by StarAlpha
Summary: Awkward propositions lead to awkward conversations. Emma is settled, has a home, and she wants a baby. And for a baby daddy she wants a queen. Magic!Baby fic, SQ
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a goofy story that I can't get out of my head so I figured this was a good way to purge it from me. Not sure if it should continue.

* * *

Regina found herself in a somewhat awkward position. She was arguing on the phone with Emma while Snow, Emma's mother, sat next to her in the sleek dark Mercedes. She found herself treading very carefully, highly aware of the woman sitting next to her whom was doing her best to look out the window into the woods that surrounded them and appear uninterested in the conversation taking place.

"No, Emma, listen to me. We can handle this, there is no need…yes, I know that but…" She rolled her eyes as she listened to the stubborn blonde make her point, which did not sway her in the least.

"It's early…it's early and what if something happened? You know what I'm talking about, it's not worth it. I will feel a lot better knowing you are safe at home." She rested her elbow on the lip of the car door and rested her head in her hand. She was starting to get upset, she could feel the anxiety creeping up her skin and a lump gathering in her throat.

"Okay," Emma relented. "But you and Mom call me if anything goes sideways."

"We will."

"And when you are on the way back."

"Ok, talk to you soon. Bye." She ended the call and sighed. She looked over and saw Snow was still gazing out the window.

"Your daughter can be completely pig headed sometimes. We can handle this situation just fine." She shoved her phone in the pocket of her black wool coat and took a breath. She noticed the brunette's gaze had swiveled away from the window and in her direction. It seemed unusually intense.

"What?"

"What was that about?" Snow asked cautiously.

"I told you, your daughter being a stubborn pain in the ass who thinks she needs to be involved in every little thing that goes on around here. Now can we get on with this? There's possibly an ogre or troll out there that needs to be dealt with." She reached for the door handle but stopped when she saw Snow's eyes continue to bore into her.

"Is something…is something going on with Emma?" She took a shuddering breath. "Regina, I can't take not knowing and I know something is going on. Is she ill? Maybe she told you in confidence, I don't know, I know she's been at the doctor's more and I'm worried. Think if you suspected something was wrong with Henry? That's my daughter, and the worry is eating me alive. She tells me everything is fine, but…" A tear slipped down her cheek.

Regina was taken aback. She thought back to recent events and realized the conclusion Snow had come to was not entirely unreasonable and she was clearly very upset. Her thoughts were churning; it was not her place to tell Snow what the situation was but on the other hand she wanted to have the woman in full possession of her wits before they stepped into that forest. And the comment about Henry also had hit the spot Snow had intended it to. She sighed and turned to face the woman. Emma was going to kill her for sure.

"Emma is fine, she's not ill."

"So what? You're going to tell me I'm imagining things?"

She shook her head. "No, no I'm not."

"Then what…"

"Emma is pregnant. No one knows yet, she's not that far along." She swallowed hard, a bit relieved it was out in the open but her gut sinking with the knowledge that she just did something she likely had no business doing. Stupid conscience thingy.

Snow's jaw dropped open in shock. "Pregnant!?"

"Yes. Look, it's not—this was planned, ok? It was not unexpected. Emma thought the time was right and you know, she didn't get that time with Henry and…" Shit, she sounded like she was babbling. She cleared her throat and took a breath. "It's good, it's a good thing."

"I-I can understand that," she snorted as she was hit with the irony that she and Emma had missed out on the childhoods of their first children. "I really can understand that. I didn't know she was feeling that way. How did, I mean, who's the father? And why did she tell you before me?"

Dammit, here we go. "Because I was…involved in the conception."

Snow leaned back in her seat and gave her side eye of all side eyes.

"Magic was involved, so I assisted."

"Assisted huh?"

"She asked me to!" she explained, her face burning red.

"So…Emma is having your baby?

Regina's mind was reeling with the thoughts that must be going through Snow's mind; their complicated history together, the curses and shifting alliances. It had all started because Snow wanted Regina to be in her family. And the fates seemed to have that in mind as well. But…the younger woman could still possibly decide a punch in the nose was the proper response.

"Yes."

Snow wiped at her eyes and leaned her head back to howl with laughter.

Although she suspected Snow might have just lost her mind Regina found she couldn't help but start laughing along with her.

"Are you just determined to parent all of my grandchildren?"

"If you want something done right…Would you have preferred if she had procreated with that greasy pirate?" she smiled.

"No, you'll do just fine." She slipped her arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina and Snow exited the car; Snow grabbing her bow and arrows from the back seat before closing the car door. The smell of pines and wood was heavy in the air and she looked around at the trees rising above them. It was a nice day for chasing down ogres in Maine. She slipped the quiver of arrows over her shoulder and looked over the ebony car roof at Regina.

"Which way?"

"Due east of here, towards the old bridge."

"Old bridge, of course. Please tell me you wore appropriate footwear this time, it looks like we need to go down this embankment."

Regina stepped around the car and gestured at her shin high black boots. "Of course I did, I know how to prepare for a walk through the woods."

Snow eyed the boots and confirmed they were not heels, they even looked like they may have treads. "Well, will wonders never cease? Knocking up my daughter and wearing sensible shoes. I could say more but I won't."

"Please don't," she said, brushing past her.

She followed behind the former queen, adjusting the quiver across her back.

"So…how did it happen? I mean, did Emma just pop by one day and ask if you were interested in having a baby with her?" As far as Snow knew there was no romantic relationship between Regina and her daughter but with the pirate now gone, maybe things had changed. It was something that had crossed her mind more than a few times; Emma and Regina got entirely too emotional about each other.

"Actually, that's not too far from the truth."

 ** _5 Weeks Earlier_**

Regina wasn't sure why Emma has invited her to a private dinner at the blonde's apartment. As far as she knew the blonde had never shown any inclination towards entertaining or cooking so why she was choosing Regina to experiment on was a mystery. She arrived at the woman's apartment to find her busy in the kitchen, she waved Regina in hurriedly and rushed back to oven. Her blonde hair was up in a pony tail and a dishrag was tossed over her shoulder. She looked slightly frazzled and was cracking open the oven door to check on whatever was inside.

Regina could smell the chicken and garlic and was surprised that she found herself feeling hungry.

"Emma, I can tell you right now whatever it is—its done." She said, removing her coat and laying it over the arm of the couch.

Emma turned to look at her, her eyes wide. "How can you tell?"

"The smell, it's done. Take it out. Chicken I'm guessing?" She looked around the apartment. It reminded her of a quainter version of the Charming's loft.

"Yes, chicken garlic parmesan. I know you like Italian, I thought I would stick with that." She wrestled the pan out of the oven and turned it off. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Regina was looking through the cupboards, honing in on the plates.

"Hey! Get out of there. I'm making dinner, you go sit down."

"I'm not good at just sitting around, Swan. I'll set the table." Keeping herself busy was a good way not to ponder why Emma had invited her over for dinner…alone. She had found herself feeling a bit nervous about the evening. She had fretted over her clothes for far too long. She had settled on a navy blue silk blouse and black pants.

The chicken and the salad was surprisingly good. Regina had brought the wine and was quite happy with her selection. She was taking another sip when she noticed Emma seemed to be pushing her food around on her plate.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked, doing her best to not sound needling or demanding. Something was clearly on the blonde's mind and she looked burdened by it, she shifted around in her chair and her shoulders looked tensed.

"There's something I need to apologize to you for, something that has bothered me for a while," she said, he eyes staying downcast and fixed on the plate.

"Are you apologizing to me or the chicken?"

Emma looked up and met her gaze. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I wanted to apologize for—when I first got here and everything with Henry. I had no right to question you as a parent, or threaten your right to Henry. It was wrong, and when I think about it, it —it damn near turns my stomach." She looked away, and grabbed her glass of wine.

Regina took a deep breath and looked down at her lap. This wasn't what she was expecting. The memories of that time came rushing back and it's true, there was pain there, but she also knew she had caused some pain as well. Emma had been a bit arrogant at the time in her assertion that she was Henry's mother, despite never having been in his life. But they had worked towards a good co-parenting relationship now, and this thing from the past needed to be put to rest.

"Things were confusing, Emma. Thank you though, I think I needed that."

Emma lips turned up into a smile and nodded. "Thank _you_ for raising such a great son. This sorta brings me to the next thing I wanted to talk to you about. I need to get something first, hold on." She pushed her chair back from the table and disappeared from sight. Regina could hear her rummaging around the living room for something before returning with a very old brown leather spell book in her hands. It was one that looked fairly familiar.

"Is that from my vault?" she asked. "Are you going to confess to stealing from me too?"

"You said I could use what I needed. I came across this and something peculiar happened."

"Uh oh," Regina groaned. "Is this something I have to fix?"

"Just hang on, let me back up a little." Emma had set the book down on the table in front of her and rested her hand on it for a moment. She appeared to be gathering her thoughts before continuing. "You know, this is the most settled I have really ever been in my life. My family is all here, and well…it got me thinking about some things. I don't regret giving up Henry when I did, it was the best option at the time, I was in no way ready or able to be a parent. But now, I'm thinking its something I would like to experience." She cleared her throat and fixed Regina with a serious gaze. "Hear me out, and I'm not looking for an answer tonight. I've been thinking about this for a little while, it's an idea that always sneaks back up on me. Then, one day I was in your vault and knocked this book off the table and well…it fell open to this." She opened the book to a marked page and set it down on the table so Regina could see it.

"That kind of settled it for me. I think we have become damn near the dynamic duo of parenting. What do you think about having another one? Together? Things always go best when we work together."

Regina leaned forward and looked at the script covered page.

"You want a baby?" she asked.

"Yes."

"…with me? You want to make a baby, using magic, with me?"

"Yes."

Regina blinked, looked down at the book, then looked back at Emma. Emma was pretty certain she just stared at her for a solid minute. Emma worried that maybe she had gone into shock for a moment before the brunette carefully closed the book and picked it up. She stood up from the table and tucked the book under her arm.

"I need to take a walk." she stated matter of factly, and with a few quick strides she was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't say no, Swan. At least there's that.

Emma rose from her seat so she could more easily grab the wine bottle towards the center of the rustic table. She went to pour herself another glass of the red but changed her mind and just took a swig directly from the bottle.

Once again she had to ask herself if this was the right thing, if she truly knew what the hell she was doing. Regina Mills, former queen, the mayor, her son's other mother. She smiled as a memory unbidden came to her of Regina chiding her son to listen to his mother, both of them. They had been through so much, all of them, that she couldn't see any future family unit without the brunette in it. Even when the pirate was still around, the idea of setting up house with him never quite seemed right to her, the thought was like listening to a piano playing out of tune. But when she thought about a child with Regina everything felt right, the vibrations from that imaginary piano seemed perfect and true.

She remembered exactly when the thought had occurred to her. It had been at the summer carnival. It had been a beautiful summer night; she had just gotten off shift from the sheriff's department, and had rushed over to the spot right on the edge of town where everything had been set up. It was the first night and everyone in town was excited about the event. There were even rides, and the effort to pull that off had been long and arduous. She had walked across the fresh grass towards the lights and sounds to find the crowd was much larger than she had been expecting. Luckily the first person she ran into was Belle. Belle was pushing a stroller with a red faced sleeping baby inside. Emma had marveled at the infant's ability to sleep through the commotion all around.

"Oh he sleeps like a rock, " she had smiled. "And always never at the times _I_ want him to. Your family is over at that dart game by the way, I just passed them."

After making her way along the line of carnival games she saw Henry and Regina in front of a booth, launching darts at pink balloons. _Her_ family. She grinned at the sight of them and as she got closer she could hear Henry chiding Regina.

"Mom, you can't fireball the balloons—that would be cheating."

"Cheating? This game is rigged, that gives me the right." She launched another dart at the board and watched it bounce off a balloon. "There! Do you see? Rigged." She turned and caught Emma's gaze and gave her a smile that literally made Emma go weak at the knees. She never understood that saying until just that moment. She had joined them for a few rounds and then Henry wanted to run off and hit the rides with his girlfriend.

"You've got an hour," they both had chorused. They had looked at each other and laughed. Henry had promised to call or find them in an hours' time and had disappeared into the crowd.

They had walked through the carnival together, and even though they didn't touch Emma remembered it felt almost as if they were holding hands; the closeness between them had seemed so strong. They talked with each other and the people they ran into, they saw Belle again with her baby and spent some time with her. It was about at this point Emma had officially contracted a strain of baby fever. Holding Belle's baby and looking over at Regina, her dark hair shimmering in light and a small smile gracing her lips Emma knew without a doubt there was no other choice. She needed a baby with this woman.

Time had only confirmed that theory. Regina was great with kids, they were great with Henry—perfectly simpatico. It all felt like it was just right. This was her chance to settle down and try being a mother again. She didn't want to do it alone though, and with Regina maybe she wouldn't have to. Then she found the spell book and it seemed like everything was coming together like it was meant to be.

And sure…maybe she had a little crush but so what? Who wouldn't? It was no big deal. She took another swig of wine and heard her phone start to chime. She grabbed it off the counter and saw it was Regina.

"Umm…hello?"

"Swan, you're nuts, you know that?" the voice on the other end said sharply.

"Probably."

"Did you read this spell and what it entails?" Regina huffed.

"Kind of, I mean, I couldn't make all of it out. You know I'm still learning that script." Her head shot up as she saw the door open and Regina march back in, gesturing at her with the book.

"I don't even know if this will work, I can't have children. And there are lots of requirements here," she said into the phone. She was standing at the other end of the table now. "One of which requires intimacy. Did you realize that?" She kept the phone against her cheek and her eyes bored into Emma's and seemed to be reflecting every emotion from fear to anger to sadness.

Emma ended the call on her phone and placed it on the table.

"You can't have children?"

Regina shook her head, finally lowering the phone. "I didn't want…My mother…" She tensed her jaw and said nothing more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

She shrugged and didn't say anything further.

"I'll be the pregnant one though, not you. I think this could still work out. Look, you don't even have to involved if you don't want to be. It's not an issue." She took a step closer to her but felt the sudden electric charge Regina gave off before she even barked at her.

"You think I would turn my back on my own child? Is that why you chose me? Because you hoped I would contribute my…whatever and then just go away?"

Emma shook her head, horrified at where this was going. She touched a nerve and not even realized it before it was too late. "No, of course not. I wanted a child with you because I like raising Henry with you. I think we work well together, I think you're a brave and beautiful person and I could think of no one I would rather have a baby with." She winced a little at her own statement. Too much, she thought.

The stunned look Regina had worn previously returned and she stared at Emma for a few seconds before looking down at the worn brown leather book in her hands. "I need to investigate this spell some more, find out more of the details. I will uh…I'll be in touch. Thanks for dinner," she said quietly before retrieving her coat for the couch and leaving.

Well, that went…oddly. Still not a 'no' in sight though. Emma sat back down and sighed. What had she meant by 'requiring intimacy'?, she wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina couldn't sleep. She absolutely, positively could not sleep in any way. Electricity roiled under her skin; she felt fidgety and uneasy. There was an anxiousness that had taken hold of her and wouldn't let go; it had snapped her up in its jaws and no matter how she twisted and turned it was determined not to let her go. She got up from bed more than once to pace around the room, hoping to burn off the nervous energy.

Damn Emma and her naive ideas. And her oh so adorable pony tail…and her tight jeans. Ugh! What was going on in her head? And why was she reacting like this? Why hadn't she done the obvious thing and declined? I'm flattered but no thanks.

How would they even manage it? Custody of an almost teenager was one thing but babies were a lot of work. She wouldn't want Emma handling that burden alone, it would be best if they were all under one roof.

Stop it, she chided herself. Stop it and go to bed, you're tired and not thinking straight.

She flopped back on the bed and closed her eyes.

Emma's sleep had been a bit fitful as well but she had no regrets about her actions. In fact, she was a bit proud of herself for making such a big decision. She knew her proposal had clearly pushed a few buttons for Regina, issues she possibly needed to sort out as she considered the question. She had seen a woman last night that was bouncing wildly from one emotion to the next; running away and then coming back, then slipping away again. She grabbed some coffee to perk her up a bit and when she returned to her desk at the sheriff's station she saw there was a new text message on her phone.

 _[ You know babies are a lot of work, right?]_

Emma smiled at the question and quickly typed a reply back to Regina.

 _{You mean they aren't like puppies :) ?}_

 _[Henry nearly drove me to a breakdown a couple of times]_ came the reply.

 _{With two of us handling the parenting it will be easier}_

Emma couldn't resist the grin that had planted itself on her lips. She did't want to jump to any conclusions but she was beginning to suspect that Regina was going to say yes. It was just a matter of sorting through the particulars. She tried to tamp down her enthusiasm by going through some paperwork that needed her attention. No further texts arrived, which surprised her a bit, but she reminded herself to stay patient. This was a big decision and she needed to give Regina the space she needed to work through it.

Lunch came and she jumped in one of the patrol cars to go pick up Henry. His school was only is session for half a day and she thought he would appreciate a ride home in a bitchin' police car. As she was parked at the curb waiting her phone began to ring with a call from Regina.

"Are you busy?" Regina asked.

"Waiting for our son. What's up?"

There was a short sigh. "This spell requires a lot, the right phase of the moon, magic penis—-ugh, there's always a damn magic penis. I am many things Swan, but a cocksman is not one of them."

Emma tore her gaze away from the front of the school that she was watching. Students were just starting to trickle out of the building.

"Magic what?"

"Penis. Dick. I told you this was going to require some physical intimacy. And love…it says the act must be one rooted in love. That's…a problem."

Emma shook her head a little bit to clear it and get her focus back. The magic dick comment had sent her mind on its own little tangent.

"It's not a problem," she stated confidently.

"Oh?"

"I love you," she said.

There was a long period of silence, so long in fact that she began to suspect her call had dropped. She looked at the phone screen and saw the seconds of the call ticking away. As she was doing so Henry opened the passenger side door and smiled at her. She held her fingers to her lips in a gesture to get him to remain quiet. He tossed his backpack in the back seat and flopped down in the passenger seat, closing the door behind him.

"As a friend," Regina replied.

"Does it matter? I love you, that's the important thing. And I would like to think you like me at least a little bit."

More silence.

"Emma, you don't have to say that—it's ok if you…"

Emma could feel her blood rise and she set her jaw. "No, I love you. That's all there is to it. Now I'm going to drive Henry home so I'm hanging up now. Bye." She pulled the phone away and saw the call was still up. Unable to resist her own cheekiness she shouted 'Love you!' before ending the call.

Henry had an expression of mild concern and amusement on his face as he watched her. "Who was that?"

"Your mother. She drives me nuts sometimes." She reached grabbed the key in the ignition and started the car.

"You two are kinda weird, you know that?"

"Kid, you have no idea. How was school?"

"Short, which was awesome. You know that math test I was worried about? Well, I…"

"Your mother doesn't think anyone should love her, that's the problem." She looked back before pulling onto the road. "Was she like that with Robin?"

"I don't know. Are you two dating now?"

"What?" she snapped. "No."

"Weird," he mumbled, leaning back into the seat.

Regina couldn't spend any time thinking about her conversation with Emma, she had too many things to attend to on that particular day. When her last meeting was over and she had the last couple of hours of the day clear of commitments she sat down at her desk and pondered the the whole situation.

Emma seemed to be steering clear of the whole sex discussion. Both times she had mentioned it the subject seemed to get changed. She still couldn't see how any of this could possibly work, her infertility and the requirements of the spell alone seemed to preclude any chance of it being successful. But Emma seemed so certain, maybe her white magic allowed her to sense something she was just missing. She had taken so much from so many, including Emma. If she could give her this one thing why shouldn't she?

She kicked off her heels and tucked her leg up on the chair as she grabbed the spell book and began reading through it again.

 _{Dropped the kid off, heading your way if you want to talk}_

She read the text message on her phone and smirked.

 _[Yes, come by so we can discuss the awkward sexual encounter this spell will require]_

 _{What's a little awkward sex between friends? :) }_

She groaned when she read the message and set the phone aside. Emma seemed far too flippant about the whole thing. Tossing out 'I love you' and being far too…chipper for her liking. This was serious business and leave it to that goofy blonde to act like it was all fun and games.

When Emma arrived at the mayor's office Regina was still studying the spell book intensely and making notes on a yellow legal pad.

"Hi," Emma smiled, closing the door behind her. She had her usual skinny jeans on and a red sweater. The weather was starting to turn and it was probably a week or two before jacket weather. Regina looked up from the book and watched her approach.

"So, wanna talk about awkward sex and magic dicks?"

Regina sighed and closed the book. "Emma…are you really serious about this?"

"You know I am. I cooked dinner for god's sakes! There is no greater sign of seriousness. At least for me there isn't." She tucked her hands in her pockets and rocked back on her heels. She noticed Regina looked a bit tired and she wondered if she had placed too great of a burden on her. Maybe this had been a bad idea.

"There is a lot we need to be on the same page about before we even start down this road."

"Well, join me on the couch Madame Mayor and let's discuss it." Ugh, that felt weird considered the dick and sex comments.

Regina raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She walked around the desk, not bothering to put her heels back on, and sat down on the couch.

"Where do you want to start?" Emma asked, sitting down next to her.

"Let's start with custody. Joint custody, visitation, how is this going to work?"

Emma sighed and looked down at her boots. The sex discussion would probably be less difficult than this.

"Joint custody sounds like the thing to do, if that's what you want."

"Am I on the birth certificate?" Regina asked.

"What is it with you and paperwork? Yes, if the hospital is ok with magically made babies."

Regina gave her one of those looks like she was being an idiot. "It's Storybrook, no one is going to question it."

"Ok then, sure." She found herself suddenly becoming nervous, like she was taking a test she had not prepared for. Regina was so much better at adult-ing than she was. Of course she was thinking about all the what-if's, whereas Emma was just thinking of cute little Regina Jr.'s.

"There's also the magic issue. A child of ours is undoubtedly going to be gifted magically. It's something we may need to deal with. You need to be able to guide her, mentor her, and that means you need to be better educated on the subject—no more excuses."

Dammit, she was right again. Emma nodded and distractedly rubbed her palms on denim clad knees. "You're right. She won't be…she won't be able to hurt herself will she? I mean, she won't be able to poof herself into the woods or anything, right?"

She shook her head. "No, probably not. It probably won't start to emerge until puberty, but we need to keep an eye out nevertheless."

Emma nodded and looked outside. Clouds were coming in and probably rain too. She was wondering for the first time if maybe she was a tad bit in over her head.


	5. Chapter 5

The rain came in heavy that evening, following a stunning sunset that painted the sky with reds and oranges. It reminded Emma of the sunsets she would see when she was in the southwest part of the country and it made her miss it just a little bit. The rain seemed to have patiently waited for the sunset to have its moment before roaring in with its full force.

The rain made the roads a mess and the storm knocked out power to almost half the town. One of the repair trucks heading out to deal with a knocked out transformer slid off the road into a tree. The driver had to be rushed to the hospital and the truck towed out of the roadway.

Emma sat in her patrol car, watching the rain pelt the windshield. She was soaked, the raincoat she had been wearing hadn't protected her from the rain very well, especially when it had been coming in sideways. She had run towards the cab of the wrecked truck and found the door couldn't be opened, the frame had been bent and smashed so badly. She peered in through the window and saw a man sitting in the driver's seat, staring straight ahead.

"Bill! It's Emma! Can you hear me?"

He didn't respond and it was then that she saw the blood.

She shivered at the memory as she sat in her car. Things could turn on a dime, you could be having a perfectly nice day, the weather turns and you're fighting for your life in the hospital. She knew it was beyond selfish to make this about her, but she couldn't help it. What if it had been her car that had slid off the road? If that happened a year from now, she could be leaving a baby without a mother.

She was filthy, wet, and desperate for a warm shower. But she didn't want to go home. She didn't know what she wanted. She looked at her cell phone and saw it had no signal. Not surprising, the cell phone towers were probably dead. The police radios however were working, and she radioed back to the station to see if there were any more incidents and an ETR on the power.

"No more wrecks Sheriff, but the power is anyone's guess right now," came the response.

She nodded to herself and put her car into gear.

Power outages were not an issue at the Mills house. Regina could have dozens of candles lit with a snap of her fingers. She lit the fireplace too because what the hell? It drove the slight chill away and helped with the light. Everything was down, and the longer it went the more concerned she became. She didn't like the fact that she didn't know what was going on and the power had been out longer than she had expected.

Henry had a ridiculous headlamp he was using to read a comic book. Never used for camping as it was intended at least now it was finding some use. He was reading with the comic open on the floor in front of him by the fireplace when he saw a flash of red and blue lights through the window.

"Mom's here!" he shouted.

"Good," Regina replied, coming out of the kitchen. "She can tell us what's going on with the power." She pulled the front door open before Emma could even knock.

Emma dropped her hand to her side and swallowed. "You guys ok?"

"We're fine." Regina noticed that even though Emma was in a rain jacket with the hood pulled up she appeared soaked to the bone. "Did you decide to jump in every puddle you could find? You're soaked, get inside." She pulled her over the threshold and closed the door against the pelting rain.

"What the hell is going on with the power? The storm isn't that bad." Emma was dripping rainwater all over her hardwood floors and she surprisingly wasn't concerned.

"One of the repair trucks slid off the road. Bill…Bill Boyen is in the hospital, he was in shock when I found him. He was bleeding a lot, I…I gotta get out of these clothes. Are you ok?" she asked again.

"We're fine, Emma." She started unfastening the the black and yellow police slicker so she could slip it off Emma's shoulders. The woman was clearly rattled by Bill's accident. She had dealt with accidents before, but something about this one must have affected her. She helped her take the jacket off and hung it on the coat rack.

"Let's go upstairs, I have something you can wear."

In a candle lit bathroom Regina helped Emma gather the towels and clothes she needed to get dry and warm. After providing her with clothes and towels she left the bathroom, allowing Emma her privacy. She didn't know why but she felt uneasy. She sat on her bed and waited for Emma to emerge. The younger woman was clearly upset by what had happened, maybe it had been too much—talking about babies in the afternoon and then a life altering accident hours later.

Emma came out of the bathroom, looking a bit less like the drowned rat she did walking in. Her hair was still wet but brushed out. She was wrapped in a terrycloth robe and wearing a set of Regina's silk pajamas.

"Feel better? Sit down, tell me what happened," she said, patting the bed beside her. She took the towel from Emma and scooted behind her after she sat down so she could help towel off her hair.

As Emma recounted the incident and Regina toweled off her hair it occurred to both of them that they rarely, if ever touched each other. Neither know why exactly but it had always seemed like it would be too…much. Too something.

"We need to get a damn guardrail put up around that corner," Regina said. "In bad weather it's too dangerous."

Emma nodded. "It doesn't take much, really," she said quietly. Her ennui was beginning to lessen. Dry clothes and talking to Regina was working on her spirit. Regina didn't really need to towel her hair off but they both seemed to be enjoying it so she said nothing.

"Let's go downstairs, I was going to make some cocoa before you turned up," Regina said. She consciously chose at that moment to lay her hand on Emma's shoulder. As she did a small flare of magic flashed pink light, made all the more noticeable by the low lighting in the room. She pulled her hand back and looked at with raised brow, like it had somehow misbehaved.

"That was…that felt nice." A warmth had flooded her and tickled down her spine when Regina had touched her.

Regina didn't comment, feeling perplexed that her magic seemed to have a mind of its own. She rarely had experienced a loss of control of her magic and it startled her. She folded her hand into a fist and thrust it in her pocket, like it was a dangerous thing that needed to be put away.

They went downstairs and Emma waited with Henry as Regina made the hot cocoa.

"How are you going to make anything with no power?" Emma asked from her seat on the couch.

"Some of us aren't limited to microwaves, Miss Swan," Regina shouted back from the kitchen.

Emma decided she was comfortable not knowing what Regina was up to and happily took the hot cocoa when it was handed to her. She had to admit, she was more than tickled that Regina seemed to be doting on her. No one had really doted on her much in her life and it made her feel a sense of comfort that she wanted to grab onto.

Henry didn't want any hot chocolate, he wanted to read in peace and left his mothers to go to his room.

"It's late anyway, I'm gonna get in bed."

"With your headlamp?" Emma smirked.

"With my headlamp." He stood from his seat on the floor by the fire and stretched before heading upstairs. He stopped before exiting the room and gave Emma a quick glance.

"G'night, love you Moms."

Regina's had been placing her hot chocolate on the coffee table and jerked her head up in surprise. Henry usually didn't say her loved her before going to bed. He gave her a little smile before shuffling off.

"Well, I made this just for us anyway. It has some adult ingredients," she said before sitting down on the couch.

Emma took a sip and could not even stop her eyes from rolling back in her head. "Oh my God, what is in that?" she breathed, cradling the mug in her hands.

"A little hot chocolate, a bit of peppermint schnapps, some Kahlua." She settled back into the couch and took a sip from her mug.

"This is perfect, thank you. And thank you for, you know, taking care of me."

"I just loaned you some dry clothes," she said, clearing her throat.

"You dried my hair, Regina. I knew you liked me," she smiled.

Regina gave a small chuckle. "Well, maybe a little bit."


	6. Chapter 6

Emma had imbibed two mugs of Regina's special hot chocolate and was now laying down on the couch. Her eyes were drifting close and she was losing the battle to keep them open.

Regina had moved to the chair so Emma could stretch out and watched the young woman curiously.

"If something…if something happens to me you'll take care of the baby, right?" Emma asked as sleep pulled her towards its embrace.

A smart ass by nature Regina wanted to be cheeky but she just couldn't. Images the distraught rain soaked blonde standing on her porch only moments ago flooded her mind. "Yes Emma, I'll take care of the baby. Go to sleep." She watched as the other woman slipped easily into her slumber.

She lost track of the time as she watched Emma sleep. She looked every inch the princess, her golden hair in a halo around her and she slept peacefully, the white terrycloth robe wrapped around her and her head resting delicately on a pillow. Who would have been her prince, she wondered, if she had grown up in the Enchanted Forest? Surely a princess such as her would have had her choice of suitors. She got up from her seat, took the afghan that hung over the back of the chair and draped it gently over Emma.

"Goodnight, Princess." She dropped a gentle kiss on Emma's forehead. As she did so the power came back on. The blonde never even stirred.

Emma had sunk to the bottom of a dark, heavy sleep. She floated in its waters for what seemed like the perfect amount of time until she found the sun shining down on her and grass under her feet. She was walking through the summer carnival, although this time it was less crowded than it had been at night. The crowd was sparse and she wandered a bit aimlessly until she found herself at the booth with the dart game. Regina was there but she didn't see Henry anywhere. The former queen payed her no mind as she launched dart after dart at pink balloons, popping every one she aimed for. When she had thrown all of her darts she turned to face Emma.

"See?" she said, gesturing towards the balloons. "When I do something, I do it right."

Emma smiled, "Of course, your majesty. Was there ever any doubt?"

"Only from me."

She stepped forward and cupped the brunette's face in her hands. "Luckily I have a fix for that." She lead forward and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. A blinding light seemed to come from everywhere and no where.

Emma woke up, convinced there was a light shining in her eyes. In the darkness of the living room the only light was from the full moon shining through the window. She probably should go home, she thought. She had no idea what time it was but obviously enough time had passed for the storm to pass. Her limbs felt heavy and she decided to close her eyes for a moment, only to fall into another deep sleep that even the morning light did not wake her from. What did wake her were noises from the kitchen and the smell of something cooking, which made her stomach decide if she wasn't getting up it sure in the hell was. She actually slapped at it in irritation as it grumbled loudly. With a groan she got to her feet and ambled towards the kitchen, pulling the robe tight.

Regina had her back to her, rinsing something off in the sink. She also was wrapped up in a thick light purple robe.

"Someone was tired," she commented.

Emma yawned and nodded. "I guess so." She shuffled over to one of the stools in front of the kitchen island and sat down.

"Your mother called me looking for you, she was very worried you didn't make it home last night. I guess David mentioned you never came back to the station." She turned away from the sink to face her. "I told her you were here resting. You probably should call her. "

She nodded. "I smell coffee. Can I have some?"

"Cups are above the dishwasher."

As Regina watched the sheriff pour herself a cup of coffee she thought how nice it would be if Emma lived with them. And how cuddly Emma looked in that robe. She mentally slapped herself and returned to making pancakes.

Emma sat down with her coffee, her mind returning to the dream she had experienced. It encouraged her to be a bit bolder than she otherwise would have been.

"Um, Regina…I don't want to push you but I'm wondering where you are regarding the whole baby thing. I know it's a big decision, I would just like to know when I should expect a decision."

The brunette was carefully pouring out the pancake batter onto the skillet and completed her task before answering.

"We have more we need to discuss," she said, swiveling around to face Emma. Her silk robe was opened low on her chest and Emma couldn't help but treat herself to a long look. No makeup, a little bedhead and Regina looked sexier than ever.

Regina noticed Emma's wandering gaze and it surprised her a little bit, and she found herself blushing involuntarily.

"Ok, what do you want to discuss?" She asked, bringing her mug to her lips.

"We need to discuss finances. Children cost money, especially babies."

"Right, of course. This is my idea, I will be responsible for the money end of things."

"Emma…no."

"Emma, yes."

"If we are doing this together then we need to share in the responsibilities. You're already carrying and giving birth, the least I can do is pick up a check or two."

"A check or two for the next eighteen years," Emma commented.

"Yes, and I'm fine with that. But you're right, I'm glad you understand how long of a commitment we are looking at. What if you meet another handless pirate and decide to leave Storybrook?" She turned around sharply and began flipping the pancakes.

"I would never take a child away from a parent," Emma said sternly.

"Oh really? Past actions tell a different story," she snarled over her shoulder.

What the hell just happened? Everything was going well and then Regina just turned a corner to angryville as soon as the pirate was brought up. As soon as the pirate…OMG! Emma dropped her shoulders from their tense position and her eyes darted around as she thought about it. Was Regina jealous? She was going to have to suss this out.

"I told you I was sorry about that, I was wrong." She paused a moment to let the mood shift. "You didn't like Hook much, did you?"

Regina snorted in derision. "I think that was a bit obvious." She pursed her lips and took out her anger on the pancakes.

 _"_ I've learned my lesson, no more pirates for me, I assure you. You know, if you are worried about me running off we could always get married. A good old fashioned shot gun wedding. We could work on that awkward sex thing."

Regina turned slowly and pinned Emma with her gaze. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Emma smirked and gave her a flirty wink. "Maybe."


	7. Chapter 7

The afternoon sun glimmered off the still wet streets of Storybrook. The smell of rain was still in the air and Emma parked her shining yellow bug along the curb outside of Granny's. It was past her usual lunch time and she was starving. Most of the lunch rush was over and a good parking space was easy to find. When she got inside the few patrons remaining were settling their tabs. She took a seat at the bar and Granny gave her a quick nod.

"The usual?"

"Please, thank you."

"I gotta make a new pot of coffee," she said, making her way from behind the counter.

"I'm fine with a diet coke. Busy lunch?"

"Just a bit. For some reason rain makes no one want to cook." She went over to a table and gave the customer change on their bill and patted the old man on the back as he made his way to the door.

"I heard you were at Bill's accident scene," she said, coming back to the counter. "Kid!," she hollered back into the kitchen, "These tables need busing!"

"Yea, any news?" she asked anxiously.

"He's in a coma, medically induced they said. So far that's all I know. How are you holding up? I heard you were a little shook up." She grabbed a glass off the rack and chucked some ice in it.

Had it been so obvious? Emma cleared her throat and shifted on the stool. "I'm fine. It just hit me hard, I've been…" She looked around the diner to ensure no one could hear her but she still lowered her voice and leaned a bit across the counter. "Can I tell you something in confidence?" she asked.

"Normally I would say yes but with you bunch there's always some curse or magic trouble involved. Is this just normal personal information?"

"Yes,"

"In that case yes, go ahead."

"I've been thinking about having another kid, and you know, the wreck and everything spooked me a bit."

Granny set the soda in front of her. "Hmmm. Well, Henry is getting older and your mother will have hand me downs a plenty from Neal."

"Oh God," Emma said, rolling her eyes. "Regina is not going to let the baby wear hand me downs from Snow of all people. She thinks her taste is horrendous."

Granny narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow. "Ok, I'm confused. Where does Regina fit into this?"

Emma knew how weird this was going to sound so she stumbled with her response. "I asked her to…um, you know, be the father—mother, other parent. We're pretty good together…with Henry. I found this spell, and I thought why not?" All through her stammering explanation she felt Granny was looking at her like a door to door vacuum salesmen trying to pass off last year's model. "It was something I was kinda thinking about anyway and I didn't get to raise Henry. I was too young and stupid anyway at that time but now I'm wiser—I hope—and kinda settled. Ok, why are you looking at me like that?"

Granny just hummed a little, "Mmmmm hmmmmm," and took the ticket for Emma's order back to the kitchen. When she came back she set her hands on the counter and leaned forward a bit. "Ok, I'm gonna just be honest with you. This is all getting kinda ridiculous with you two."

"What is?"

"All of this…" she gestured in frustration, "Dancing around the ogre in the room. Elephant in the room, whatever. Young lady, I would bet everything in my register at this very moment that if the pirate was still around there would be no talk of babies with him."

"Well, probably not because he was clearly…"

"Clearly not the one for you. But Regina…"

"But Regina what?" Her heart was racing and she felt incredibly nervous.

"Emma," she sighed. "You fit together, like pieces of a puzzle. You're not just the Savior, you're her Savior. And you know it."

There it was, out in the open. Emma closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Maybe she had just needed to hear it from someone else to make it tangible but now it was like something was shattered open, and it was making her ears ring. Her stomach buzzed with nervous energy and her appetite was suddenly gone.

"Are you okay?" Granny asked, touching her hand gently.

Emma opened her eyes and nodded. "Yea, yea I'm okay. Thank you for being honest with me, I needed," she cleared her throat and wiped at her eyes. "Needed to hear it."

"I'm glad I could help. It will be okay, just be honest, that's all you can do. Since you clearly needed a kick in the butt maybe she does too, I don't know. I will happily deliver that kick if you would like."

"No," she waved her hand, "That's ok. I have a lot to think about."

Granny sighed. "Well, I will say one thing. That baby will be the cutest this town has ever seen. Good gravy, you are a handsome pair!"

Emma gave her a lopsided smile and felt a bit of her appetite return.

A couple days later Emma was taking a complaint from the Blue about dog droppings in front of the church when her phone buzzed with a text. She knew it was from Regina, it seemed like she could feel it through her magic when the mayor was trying to reach her, almost like a slight ping, like in sonar. She continued to listen to Blue rail on as they sat in her office.

"I know it's those…wolves, Sheriff. Let's just say there is a lot of bad blood there," Blue said, her hands resting primly on the dark wooden desk she sat behind.

"Look," Emma sighed, "I am not going to go ticket Ruby or Granny for shitting in your yard. There are plenty of other, regular…dog suspects."

"Have it DNA tested then," she said. "And I don't appreciate your choice of language," she added icily.

"No, I'm not using our limited resources to DNA test dog shit." She watched as Blue's lips became a thin pale line and she struggled with her anger. "If you think its the wolves, then maybe you go and have a talk with them. If you want me to facilitate a meeting, I will be happy to do so."

Blue snorted and leaned back in her chair, folding her arms over her blue sweater.

"I'm going to take that as a no." Emma stood from the old wooden chair she had been seated in. "If you change your mind you know where to reach me." She turned to go but was stopped by Blue's voice.

"You are nothing like your mother. You're far more her…creature. It was a mistake to allow her to tutor you in magic."

Emma stopped and turned, her hand resting on the doorknob. She could feel the rage building in her. "Oh really? And I suppose you would have been a better choice?"

"Anyone would have been a better choice," she snapped.

"I'm no one's creature, Blue. But I would rather be hers than yours any day." She slammed out of the office and out of the church. She waited until she was on the steps and had taken a few deep gulps of fresh air before checking her phone. If she was still the Dark One she would burn the place to the ground.

 _[ Please come by my office at lunch if you are available]_

 _{Should I bring food?}_ she replied as she walked back to her cruiser.

 _[Yes please]_ came the quick response.

She arrived at the Mayor's office with lunch in tow around noon. She noted Regina must have been hungry because she ate her lunch quickly before getting down to business. Emma sat with her chair pulled up to the mayor's desk, nibbling on her grilled cheese and fries.

Regina opened a compact black planner on the desk in front of her and turned it so Emma could see the calendar.

"Seven days after the new moon, that is when the spell can be used. There is a three day window from that time, then it closes and you have to wait for the next new moon. The new moon was this past Friday, so this upcoming Friday is the first day we can try the spell."

Emma looked up from the calendar at Regina, who sat across the desk from her.

"So…does this mean you're in? We're going to do this?" Her heart was hammering on her chest and she looked hopefully at Regina.

"I'm in Swan."

Emma shot up from her chair with a squeal and went around the desk. She wasn't sure if Regina got up from her chair or she pulled her up from it and grabbed her up in a hug.

"I'm so happy, you have no idea," she said against her cheek.

Regina tried to keep them both anchored just a bit by being the reasonable one. "There's still a good chance this won't work, Emma. "

Emma pulled away from her and gave her a wounded look that made Regina want to backtrack quickly.

"But we'll try…we'll try."

The smile returned and Emma cupped Regina's face in her hands. She was about to lean in when the phone on Regina's desk buzzed irritatingly, knocking her out of the moment. She dropped her hands to her side and looked at it in irritation.

"That can wait," Regina said quickly.

"I gotta run anyway, I told myself that the first thing I would do is get a physical to make sure I am totally ready to go." She grabbed her jacket from the chair but returned quickly to kiss Regina on the cheek.

"Thank you, I…you won't regret it."

Regina watched Emma fly out the door and wondered why she wanted the blonde to stay just a bit longer.

"Because you've lost your mind," she muttered to herself, sitting back down at her desk.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma was sitting in the doctor's office in a crinkly uncomfortable paper smock when she began to reflect on what Regina had told her. Three days. Did that mean they would be having sex three days in a row? Three days solid? She felt her heart lurch and her pulse quicken.

She had to admit it was something she had pushed out of her mind. She wasn't naive; she knew no matter what the purpose was that it was going to change things between them, sex always has that effect no matter the intentions.

It definitely appealed to her, she couldn't deny that, but after the conversation with Granny she was aware of how raw and unexplored her emotions toward Regina were and she was frightened of the emotional fallout. Maybe she should put a hold on this for a little while until she sorted her feelings out.

The door clicked open and she put these thoughts away as she went through the physical.

Thursday night and once again Regina found herself unable to sleep. Her eyes remained stubbornly open no matter what she did. Damn that Emma Swan, she caused more trouble than her annoying mother.

They hadn't discussed the whole sex situation at all, Emma seemed to sidestep it every time she brought it up. Now tomorrow was the first day they could try and it was going to be happening, unless either one of them got cold feet.

Emma couldn't avoid the situation for much longer and Regina was not going to let it turn into some sort of fiasco. It was going to be awkward enough having to be the one wielding the saber.

No, she was the queen dammit. If this had to happen then it was at least going to be enjoyable. The savior was going to going to get hit with the full force of her seduction skills. She was going to seduce her silly little brains out, and that's all there was to it.

She rolled onto her side and sighed. Now she just had to figure out how.

The Emma Regina found on her porch at eight o'clock Friday night reminded her much of the woman she first met just a few years before. She even wore the same red jacket and had the same shy smile.

"Hey," she smiled, tucking her hands into her jean pockets nervously.

The powerful, seductive queen Regina was trying to summon from within herself decided at that moment to vanish. Emma wasn't some potential conquest, right now she was a nervous woman standing at her front door. A woman Regina Mills happened to love.

Her knees went weak and the realization took the breath from her. She slumped back against the doorframe and let out a soft sigh.

Normally Emma would take her sigh as a sign of irritation but when she looked at Regina's eyes she noticed they had dilated slightly and softened.

"Hey," Regina smiled. She opened the door wider and waved Emma inside.

The stood awkwardly in the foyer for a couple of seconds as Emma slipped off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

"The kid…?"

"At a friend's house," Regina answered quickly. She folded her arms over her silk blue blouse and contemplated her feet for a moment.

Emma was starting to suspect Regina was having second thoughts. She was about to suggest they waive off before the brunette raised her head and pinned her with those beautiful dark eyes.

"I have everything we need upstairs in the study. Are you…do you want anything to drink? Maybe a glass of wine?"

Emma felt her shoulders relax as some of the tension seemed to dissipate from between then.

"That sounds great."

They stood at the round wooden table in Regina's study, on top of which sat the spell book and a large goblet. Regina set her wine glass down and sauntered over to the leather couch. She sat down and delicately kicked her heels off.

Everything she did seemed to make Emma's heart hammer harder in her chest and her mouth become a desert. Was she really doing this? Were they really doing this? Why did Regina seem so..relaxed about the whole thing? She took another drink of her wine and watched the other woman, her eyes tracing her curves and imagining what they looked and felt like. She could almost feel the roundness of her hip under her palm, and the feeling was so strong she found herself wiping her sweaty hand against her jeans. Dammit Swan, get a grip!

"Emma, are you sure you're ready for this? We don't have to do this now, if you don't want to."

Who in their right mind is going to _not_ want to make a baby with you? Emma wondered.

"I'm ok, I'm ready."

Regina nodded. "You know, this doesn't have to be an unpleasant experience. In fact, I would prefer if it was not, wouldn't you?"

Emma gulped nervously. What was she saying? Her face flushed hot and she hardly trusted herself to speak.

"I—I agree."

Regina gave her a blinding smile. "Good. Then let's get started."

The spell was actually simple, a bit of wine from both glasses was poured into the goblet, Regina said something in elvish or latin, Emma had no idea, and a flame erupted from the cup. After it died down they each took a swallow until it was gone.

"Intent is very important here," Regina stated. "It has to be an act of love. I—whoah," she stopped and looked down.

Emma stepped forward instinctively. "What is it?"

Regina cleared her throat and looked at Emma, eyes wide. "I think my uh…downstairs visitor has arrived."

"Really?" Emma looked amazed, like Regina just told her she could do the splits.

She nodded. "I'm gonna…I'm going to go to my room for a moment and ugh," She felt it twitch in her pants and closed her eyes. "Change into something else."

"You gonna be okay?" the blonde asked, concern evident on her features.

"Yes, I just need a moment."

That moment turned into several as Regina stood facing herself in her bathroom mirror, now clad only in her purple silk robe. She put her hands on the marble counter top and leaned forward, giving herself a hard glare.

"Come on dammit, pull it together. So you have some extra equipment for a little bit, so what? You've turned yourself into an animal before, this is nothing." She was making a point to not look at it, every time she did it startled her, the first time she almost shrieked. There were no testes, just a rather petite penis jutting out from where her clitoris would be.

A soft knock on the door knocked her out of her thoughts.

"You ok in there?" Emma asked.

At the sound of Emma's voice her new 'downstairs guest' perked up, making her cover herself like a teenage boy with a hard-on.

Breathe, she told herself. "I'm fine, just..adjusting. Why don't you…" she looked in the mirror. She needed the queen and she felt her slowly coming forward. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable. I'll be with you in a moment."

Slow breathes. Focus. Just focus on Emma, this has to be an act of love. Go out there and knock that woman's socks off.

Regina straightened up, gave herself a short nod, and opened the bathroom door.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: The rating is toggled up to M for this chapter.

Make myself comfortable? What did that mean? Emma fretted, looking around the bedroom. It was a nice room, a bit smaller than she expected but not without its charm. She sat down on the bed and kicked off her shoes. She bounced a couple times and then leaned back. Nice.

"Comfortable?" A voice asked.

She sat up quickly and saw Regina leaning against the door frame, watching her.

"Yea, nice bed. You ok?"

Regina swallowed and nodded, stepping towards the bed. "I just needed a minute."

Emma could tell Regina was uncomfortable, even though she was putting up a good front. She would probably feel weird too if she suddenly had an extra part in her pants. It suddenly struck her how incredibly bizarre the whole situation was and for a quick moment she felt a bit guilty about getting them both into it.

"Let's just start slow, ok? Move up on the bed, I'm going to get behind you and massage your shoulders a bit. If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, let me know."

Emma swallowed the lump down in her throat. Shoulders…massage, that was doable. She felt the bed dip as Regina moved in behind her.

Regina was careful not to crowd her too much, she definitely didn't want to rub her new seemingly excited member against her. She lied her hands gently on her her shoulders and rubbed her thumbs in circles. Emma was very well built, a fairly impressive physical specimen and she felt herself getting more aroused. It wasn't out of the question for her to take an attractive woman into her bed as queen, but that had been so long ago it seemed like another age, another person.

"You're a bit tense," Regina commented.

"Oh? Then you have your work cut out for you…my queen."

An electric shot of arousal rocketed through her veins at the way Emma addressed her. "I…I guess so." She massaged her shoulders some more and began to let her hands wander down her back and then slowly around to her front. Her fingertips ghosted over the first button of Emma's blouse. She then let her hands slide to her back again. She couldn't help but notice that Emma's breaths were deepening and coming more frequently. She moved her hands to her front again and this time began to undo the top button.

She was stopped when Emma grabbed her hand and held it in her own for a moment.

This is it, Regina thought, this is where she bolts. She took a deep breath and time seemed to slow to a crawl. Emma held her hand gently for a moment and then raised it to her lips, kissing it gently, then turning it over and dropping another kiss on her palm.

Regina felt like she had just been given a green light. She began to unbutton Emma's light blue blouse slowly but Emma apparently had no patience for her and finished unbuttoning it herself. She slid it off her shoulders and tossed it aside.

The brunette dropped a soft kiss on the exposed bare shoulder and began unfastening Emma's bra. This was going far better than she anticipated and much of her earlier worries were evaporating . She slipped the bra off and then cupped Emma's naked breasts in her hands. She could feel the nipples hardening against her palms and she enjoyed experiencing her reaction. Sliding her hands down he now naked torso she moved down further to the waistband of her jeans.

She wasn't sure if it was the spell or something inherent to their natures but she could feel her magic begin to thrum through her body and tingle along her skin. it combined with her new addition to make her feel increasingly like control was slipping away from her. Her jaw tensed and she stilled her hands for a moment.

Emma took this opportunity to flip around and pin Regina to the bed. Green eyes bore into blue and their faces were flushed.

"Do you feel that?" Emma breathed.

"Magic? Yes," Regina replied calmly, not betraying the twisting serpent of heat she felt in her midsection that was demanding she mount the blonde immediately and sate her desire.

"Is that the spell?"

"I don't know."

"You have _nothing_ on under this robe," Emma said emphatically.

"Your point?" she asked with raised eyebrow.

"I'm overdressed." She slid off of her and off the bed to stand and unbutton her jeans. She slipped them off followed quickly by her underwear. As she was doing this Regina decided she really hated the lighting in the room. She reached out gently with her magic and flicked off the light, then lit the candles atop her dresser. The candlelight hit Emma's naked form just as she was leaning up from stepped out of her panties.

Emma felt Regina's eyes on her so she stilled for a moment. She was enjoying the way those hungry dark eyes were taking her in, it felt like a loving touch that whispered across her skin. There was also satisfaction in the knowledge that Regina so clearly wanted her that she wanted to soak it in for a moment.

"You're beautiful, Princess. Do you know that?" the brunette breathed.

The blonde smiled bashfully and got back onto the bed. Regina grabbed her and quickly positioned herself above her.

"Whoa, someone is happy to see me," she said when she felt Regina's rock hard addition brush against her thigh.

Breathe, focus, breathe, focus. The queen turned her attention to dropping delicate open mouthes kisses across the creamy chest in front of her, approaching a pink nipple.

"Don't you think you should kiss me first?" Emma smirked.

Regina stopped, a flood of nervousness cascading through her. Did she screw this up already? She looked up at Emma and saw her eyes were sparkling with amusement.

Above everything else, this was going to change things.

"Of course, how silly of me." She surged forward and kissed her.

Emma sighed into the kiss, relieved to feel the queen's mouth on hers, finally. When a dainty tongue swiped against her lips she let it in enthusiastically, humming in satisfaction.

Kissing Emma Swan was pretty damn great, almost enough to get Regina to ignore her other pressing need, at least for a little while. Her tongue was soft and cool and tasted fantastic. She barely noticed that the blonde was slipping her robe off, and had little time to react to the feeling of her aching cock being guided into Emma's warmth.

She broke off the kiss and rested their foreheads together, taking in a deep breath.

"Fuck, Emma. I don't want to…be fast, but dammit…"

"Shhh, it's okay. It's your first time on the bike, I get it." She watched a flurry of emotions cross Regina's face and her control slipping. That was what she wanted above all else, she needed to see the queen out of control. She tipped her hips up and wrapped her legs around her waist.

Regina absolutely could not resist, she pushed forward into the blonde then pulled back. She quickly established a rhythm and was pumping steadily into her. She knew she was not going to last long at all, and she didn't think it was okay to be barreling towards an orgasm alone. She steadied herself on one hand and slipped the other between them. She began to work circles over Emma's clit as she rocked in and out of her.

Emma was caught completely off guard and arched her back off the bed. "Holy shit…Regina!"

The blonde began to cry out with each thrust and that drove Regina completely over the edge. She rammed forward once more and felt and orgasm shudder through her body and the tightness in her groin release. A couple more swirls of her fingertips against Emma and she felt the walls around her cock flutter and the blonde cried out. She fell forward in exhaustion and wrapped her arms around Emma, nestling her head against her neck.

Emma was getting her breath back and running her hands down Regina's naked back. "You feel so good against me like this. Let's just stay like this forever."

Regina chuckled, "Sounds good." She suddenly leaned up on her elbows and furrowed her brow. "It's gone. Oh thank God."

"Gone?" Emma looked down Regina's body and saw only woman parts (although fantastic woman parts they were). "We only get one shot a night?"

"I guess so," she sighed, laying her head back down onto Emma's shoulder.

Emma wrapped her arms around her and held her close. She wanted to say so much but there were too many words and they all got jammed in the doorway trying to get out. She was as happy as she could ever remember being, but she also knew Regina was doing this as a favor, she couldn't go complicating things now. She tried to enjoy the moment and the afterglow as long as she could.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Regina asked indignantly, arms crossed over her chest. She was back in her robe and sitting at the edge of her bed as she watched Emma dress.

"I've taken enough of your time for tonight," Emma stated, pulling up her jeans. "I should get out of your hair." She was choosing not to look Regina in the eye. It was better this way. It kept it simple and kept her from being attached. Now where were her socks?

"Emma, you don't have to run off. Stay."

"Sorry, I really should be going anyway." She spotted her sock by the dresser and discovered the other was was jammed up her pant leg.

Regina felt a sinking in her stomach. Had this been a mistake? Was she mistaken in her approach? The blonde seemed in a rush to leave. The candles were out and the smell of their dimming wicks almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Emma, I…" Their gazes met and the brunette found herself momentarily at a loss for words. "Did I do something to upset you?"

Emma stopped for a moment, feeling an ache in her chest. "No," she whispered. "Of course not. I…I just need…" She looked down at her booted feet. "To go. That's all. Thank you, for everything." She gave her a soft smile. "I'll let myself out."

She watched as Emma delicately close the white bedroom door after herself and listened as her footsteps faded down the hall.

"This is bullshit," she said emphatically to herself.

Emma made her way to the coat rack in the foyer. She grabbed her red leather jacket and pulled it on. She had it halfway zipped up when she found herself stopping. This wasn't right. The little voice in her was getting louder and louder, drowning out the other one that told her to run, to get some distance.

She unzipped the jacket and put it back on the rack.

Regina had just risen from her seat on the bed to go over to the dresser when her bedroom door burst open.

"Emma? Did you forget something?"

The blonde stalked towards her and grabbed her roughly around her waist. "Yea, I did." She pulled her into a heated kiss and began to steer her towards the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The slamming of the house's front door woke Regina from her well earned sleep. She grumbled in irritation and kept her eyes resolutely shut. She felt Emma shift atop her naked back and hoped that the blonde was not going to get up, which she didn't but she was clearly woken as well.

"I think Henry's home," she whispered in her ear.

"I certainly hope it's not someone else banging through the front door," Regina mumbled. She still was not going to open her eyes.

"He's gonna know I'm here, my car is parked next to yours," she said.

"So?" She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. These two were just going to force her to wake up, she thought with annoyance.

There was a light knock on her bedroom door. "Mom?"

Emma jumped under the blankets and did her best impression of a lump.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Emma. Henry, come in." Regina pulled the covers up and sat up, leaning back against the pillows.

He poked his dark head in cautiously, hovering at the threshold. "Is Mom here? Her car is out front."

"Yes. I wasn't expecting you home so early. Is everything alright?"

He took one step into the room and eyed the lump next to his mother. "Everything's fine. I wanted to know if it was okay if I went fishing with grandad. I forgot to ask yesterday and he said I better check with you first."

"Is your homework done?"

"I'm gonna do it tomorrow," he said with a bit of a whine.

Regina sighed. "I guess that's alright then." She elbowed the lump. "Is that okay with you?" she asked it.

"Regina…" Emma hissed.

"Is…that…okay?" she repeated.

"Yes! It's fine." Emma replied from under the blanket.

Henry just shook his head and turned to leave, closing the door behind him. "Weird."

Emma's blonde head poked out from under the blankets and she cast a steely eyed glare over at her bedmate. "Regina!"

"Oh lighten up, Princess." She fluffed the pillow up behind her and determinedly lied back down. "It's not the end of the world," she yawned.

"If he says something to my dad I do _not_ want to answer any awkward questions."

"Then don't," she mumbled. "I think I had a nightmare about that damn magic penis. It wouldn't go away."

Emma rolled to her side so she could face her. "Well, I can personally assure you it's gone. I checked the area myself…throughly."

Regina smirked. She certainly had, several times in fact. Things had definitely gone smoother on the second round without any magical appendages. It was like a dance that had been forgotten, the first few steps were a bit clumsy but then their bodies remembered and before they knew it they were gliding across the dance floor. Their magic had woven and spun around them, sending off shimmering waves like the northern lights. She wasn't sure when they had fallen asleep but she knew she at least had felt appropriately exhausted. She felt sleep falling over her again until Emma's voice brought her back awake.

"You've called me Princess twice now," Emma stated quietly.

"Mmmmm hmmmm," she replied, keeping her eyes closed. "'Cause you are, my dear. My princess charming…" she yawned and shifted over, throwing her arm around Emma's waist and settling against her.

Emma kissed her dark hair lightly and allowed her eyes to close.

The breeze coming off the water that afternoon was cool and crisp. Regina took a deep breath as she sat on the white wooden bench. She looked out at the boats for a moment before returning to reading her paper. Just as she was thinking to herself about what a perfectly lovely day it was she spotted something out of the corner of her eye that soured her mood considerably. A certain limping someone was heading in her direction. She kept her eyes fixed on the paper and tried to imagine Gold just walking by but she knew she couldn't get so lucky.

He sat down on the bench next to her and lied his came across his lap.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" he commented.

"Gold," she acknowledged. "I was enjoying it, until just now."

"I just wanted to offer you my congratulations." He leaned back and grasped his cane. "The waves of combined magic blasting out from you and the Savior last night could only mean two things: Either you were killing each other or were engaged in…intimate activities. What do the kids of this world say? Sexy times?"

"Gold," Regina growled. "This is one area you need to stay away from."

"I wasn't the one blasting magic around in a 20 mile radius. You may want to dial that down a bit, hmm? Anyway, well done your Majesty."

"What do you want? You're fishing for information."

"Regina," he sighed, looking out at the boats in the harbor. "I have no ill will towards you whatsoever, although I know you think I do. I saw you, and thought I would let you know about the magic show you put on just in case you weren't aware. I hope you're happy, I really do. You make a lovely couple. You know, being with another magic user has its own…unique aspects. You may want to keep that in mind."

She wasn't biting. She saw the small boat she was waiting for begin to make its way into the harbor, its white bow cutting through the waters. Henry waved at her from the stern as it made its way to port and she waved back. She stood and tossed her newspaper on his lap.

"Have a paper. And play nice for Henry."

The conversation with Gold preyed on her mind the rest of the day. She knew he was trying to pry information out of her but she wasn't sure what he was fishing for, or if he even knew. In other news of fishing Henry and David were quite thrilled with their catches that day and wanted to make them the centerpiece of dinner that evening. She drove Henry over to his grandparents so he could help begin cleaning the fish.

"I need to make a quick call, Henry. I'll be up in a second."

He gave her a nod and exited the car.

Once he was gone she called pulled her phone out of her purse and called Mal.

It seemed like the rings went on for an eternity before the woman answered.

"Regina," she purred. "Long time no see, or talk. We do live in the same town now, but somehow I rarely see you."

"I could say the same thing."

There was a long bit of uncomfortable silence between them before Mal spoke up.

"I'm sorry, we should have…talked. I…"

"How's Lily?" she asked, cutting her off.

"Fine. We're working on things, getting to know each other. It's a process. How are you?"

"Good, but I could use your input on something, as a magic user."

"Oh?" Her voice jumped an octave, clearly curious.

"Did you sense any…magic last night? Any disturbances?"

"Well, yea," she scoffed. "Seemed like your signature, too. Nothing was on fire though so I figured that everything was fine. Is everything fine?"

"Yes, it was…nothing to worry about, I just was unaware of the intensity. I'm sorry if it was bothersome." She took a breath and ventured back into uncomfortable waters. "I would like to get together sometime and catch up."

"Me too."

She let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Great. Pick a time and place and let me know, I'll be there. I've got to go, Henry is waiting."

"I will take you up on that, count on it. Good to hear from you…little queen."

She frowned at the nickname and ended the call. She didn't know if it was a good idea to engage Mal in any sort of friendly relationship, the woman was a wildcard at best. But there was history there, for better or worse. She got out of the car and headed up the stairs to the Charming's apartment.

Henry and David were cleaning fish in the kitchen, and Snow was nowhere to be found so she settled herself down on the couch, taking a moment to lie back and close her eyes. Despite the coffee she had earlier she felt a bit worn out, and she suspected the magic she expended the previous night had left her a bit depleted. She was too tired to even fret much about the implications of the all night sexual romp she had had with the Savior. She let her eyelids flutter shut and seemed to hover in someplace that was almost sleep before the sound of a plate being set on the coffee table snapped her back to the present.

"Hors d'oeuvres, madam," Henry said with a smirk.

She sat up and looked at the plate. Fish guts.

He stuck his tongue out at her and hustled away.

"Henry, you're gross." Why did she want another one of these kids again?

He laughed maniacally and went back to his business in the kitchen.

The front door open and Emma strode in, her hair in a ponytail and in her red jacket. She stopped and took in the scene.

Regina felt an anxiousness rise in her stomach as she watched the blonde scan the room. She wasn't sure how she should even respond to her right now, what were they exactly? Had things changed? Should she act like they hadn't?

Emma spotted her on the couch and gave her smile which made the butterflies in Regina's stomach flutter en masse.

"There you are. I need you to look at something, give me your opinion." She walked over to her and looked down at the plate. "What's that?"

"Hors d'oeuvres, Sheriff. Help yourself."

She looked down at the plate more closely and curled her lip. "No thanks." She plopped down on the couch next to her and took her phone out of her jacket pocket. She quickly swiped through the screens until she got to the photo she was looking for.

"What do you make of that?"

On the screen was the hood of a dark brown car with a large dent in the middle of it, and the dent had the the shape of a very large human hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma was sitting close enough to Regina that their shoulders were touching and she had to admit she found it comforting.

"That's way too big for a normal hand, not to mention the dent."

"You deductive logic is flawless as usual, Sheriff. I would say we have an ogre on our hands. It must've been keeping a low profile until whatever caused this. Any witnesses?"

"No, just the dent. What should we do?"

"I think we better find him…or her. If they're around we need to know why and what they're up to."

Emma put the phone back in her pocket and snuck a quick glance over her shoulder to ensure the guys in the kitchen were occupied. "On another note, we've got two more days. Are we on for later?"

Regina was overcome by a yawn before she could answer.

"Wow. Try to contain your excitement," Emma's shoulders dropped and a slight pout came over her features.

Regina gave a short laugh. "I think the transformation, although admittedly…small, took more out of me than I expected."

"And then I kept you up," she smirked.

She smiled. This felt so…comfortable, and Emma looked so damn cute with that pony tail and in those jeans. She put her hand on Emma's knee and gave it a tiny squeeze.

"There's no need to wait. The master chefs in there will probably be awhile. Snow is out shopping or something. The moon has cycled and is back up. Quickie upstairs?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

Emma felt a shot of arousal to her center that was so strong she almost doubled over. Especially when she looked in Regina's eyes and saw she was completely serious. Regina and her…in her parent's home? Upstairs-where they could get caught?

"On second thought, the idea of conceiving our child surrounded by Snow's unbearable interior decorating choices really has no appeal to me," she sighed, withdrawing her hand from Emma's knee.

She could feel her face was flushing but hoped it wasn't too obvious. "My apartment then? It's not far," she said hurriedly. "We could even, you know, poof or whatever." Keep it cool, Swan, she chided herself, but that piece of self advice was a little too late.

Regina leaned back and appraised her for a moment. "Well, aren't we eager? Was all of this a ploy just to get in my pants?"

"If it was, I think it would be a pretty lousy one. A better one would be to fake a terminal illness then afterwards declare a miraculous turn around and cure," she smiled.

"Probably so." She placed her hand back on Emma's knee and slid it upwards. "But ploy or not, you're pretty turned on right now, aren't you?" Her fingers skimmed along the damp juncture of her jeans. "What was it? Doing it in your parents' home with their former enemy? The chance of getting caught?"

Emma closed her eyes and tried to breathe normally. This was torture, and it frightened her just a bit how much power the woman clearly had over her. She imagined the hand that was teasing her now slipping under her jeans and she almost gasped.

The brunette watched her curiously. My god, this woman was truly hers. She could tell, a skill she learned back in the old days, of knowing who was loyal and who was not. And Emma Swan, underneath the leather and tough girl swagger, was a subject of the Queen.

"What do you want Emma?" she asked quietly.

Green eyes opened and locked with hers. "Just you," she said with determination.

"Tell the boys we'll be back in a bit. I'll meet you at your place." And in a cloud of purple she was gone.

When Emma entered her apartment she looked like she had run the entire way. Regina had been waiting impatiently and was looking through the cabinets for a glass.

"Emma, I thought you would take the hint and transport after me."

"My poofing needs work, okay?" She stripped her jacket off and tossed it aside, not even caring where it landed. Why was Regina digging around in the kitchen cabinets?

"You should take care of that," she commented, getting down a glass.

Emma came up from behind her and took a hold of her by her hips. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to get what we need for the spell, remember? Or did you already forget about that part?"

"Maybe. I can't help it."

It seemed like an unfair amount of time was taken up scrounging up the items for the spell in Emma's apartment. Once it was done Emma grabbed the brunette and kissed her roughly, pushing her against the kitchen counter. Regina was a little taken aback by the Savior's enthusiasm but she was more than happy to get carried away with her. She felt the change happening but happily Emma was keeping her busy enough that it wasn't the distraction it was before. She felt the blonde pull the hem of her shirt free of her waist band and run her hands under the material and up her bare back. Teeth nipped at her neck and Emma whispered in her ear.

"Couch, now. And get these pants off."

Regina practically tripped over her own feet to follow the order. She somehow managed to get to the couch, kick off her shoes and get her pants off in a series of maneuvers that surprised even her.

Emma pushed her back on the couch and unbuttoned her jeans. "It was driving me mad, all the way over here. Just the thought…" She kicked her jeans across the room and shimmied out of her red thong.

"No foreplay today, Princess?" Regina smiled. She was decidedly try not to look down at the…thing in her underwear. Luckily Emma took things in hand again this time to relieve Regina of the discomfort. She straddled the queen quickly, pulled her underwear aside, and guided her inside.

Regina gasped at the suddenness of it. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against Emma's shoulder, trying to regain her breathe.

"Too quick, your majesty?" Emma asked. "I'm sorry, I just wanted you, needed you." She took the brunette's head in her hands and moved her away from her shoulder so she could kiss her gently. "Touch me like you did last night."

And Regina did as she pushed up into her over and over until her orgasm washed over her, and darkness followed.

As her consciousness slowly returned she could hear Emma talking quietly to someone. The more the fog lifted the better she could hear.

"Your mom's really tired, she needs to rest. Just make some plates for us and bring them over. We'll eat here, just the three of us, ok? Give your grandad a raincheck." There was a pause. "A raincheck is a…just tell him we'll do it another time. See you soon."

Regina's eyelids begrudgingly followed her command to open and she saw Emma sitting at the end of the couch. She was in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top. Regina was still naked from the waist down but covered with a soft white blanket.

"Emma," she whispered. "What happened?"

The blonde startled at her voice and looked over at her like she had just come out of a coma. "You passed out! You scared the hell out of me! I mean, I am pretty great and all but knocking someone unconscious is a bit much. The only thing that kept me from getting you to the hospital was you were mumbling in your sleep. Can you sit up?"

She could, but her head swam and Emma had to help her part of the way.

"We're doing this wrong, Regina. Something is off."

"Physical transformations can be draining. And I did tell you I wasn't good with a…wand." Speaking of which she peeked under the blanket and was relieved to see it was gone.  
"No, we've got this wrong somehow. I think we need to share the load more. Right now I feel like you're doing all the magic work. You need to draw from me, or I need to send magic to you, I'm not sure."

"We've got one more try, then we have to wait a month. We'll figure it out, Emma."

She nodded and then fixed her with a very serious look. "I think we should talk to Henry. If we're successful he'll be getting a new sibling and I want to know how he feels about it. I don't know why I didn't think about it sooner. This will impact him too."

"I agree, it sounds like from your conversation on the phone he's on his way?"

"Yea."

"I'd like to be wearing pants when he gets here."

"That's a good idea. I also think you should stay here tonight. I don't trust you on your own."

Regina was too tired to argue, and when that happened she knew Emma had already proved her point. She didn't even care when offered a faded blue and white striped pajama bottoms and a loose fitting sweat shirt to wear. As she caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror she realized the blonde was right, they must be going about this the wrong way, there was no way she should be this tired. Creating life out of thin air was no small task, she chided herself. She splashed some water on her face and and opened the door.

Henry was setting the table and was setting out forks and knives when he saw her. He stopped mid motion and stared at her.

"You look as awful as those pajamas," he said.

She sighed and ran her hand through her dark hair. "Thanks, good to see you too."

Soon they were sitting around Emma's small circular dinner table, eating the catch of the day while Henry retold the story of the day's fishing with some embellishment. Regina found she did have quite an appetite and cleared her plate quickly. She waited impatiently for the other two to finish so they could have the discussion. Now was as good a time as any, she reasoned. When they were picking at the remnants of their food she decided to get the ball rolling.

"Henry, how would you feel about being a big brother?" No point in preamble, she thought, let's just get to it.

Emma and Henry both got wide eyed. Henry she suspected but Emma shouldn't be giving her a surprised look. She gave her a kick under the table and returned her attention to their son.

"What! Are you pregnant? Is that why you're all…tired and stuff?" He looked desperately between the two of them, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Regina sighed, "No, Henry. I'm asking because your mother and I…" She looked over at Emma who appeared to be hanging on her every word like a mystery was being unveiled. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Blondes; they had a reputation for a reason. Thanks for the help, Savior. "We…" Was this really happening? The surreal-ness of it struck her mute and she found words hazy and hard to find.

"I want to have a baby with your Mom," Emma said.

Henry said nothing for several moments, eyes bouncing between his two mothers. "Are you fucking with me?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Henry Daniel Mills, I did not just hear that word come from your mouth," Regina growled.

Fear shot through Henry's body, his mom was the evil queen after all. "Sorry! I just, I'm…really? A baby? So I'll have a little brother or sister?"

"That tends to be how it works, kid. I figured your mom and I are pretty good at this whole parenting thing now and we should give it a try."

The brunette nodded. "We're going to need your help, Henry. Babies are a lot of work and I would like to think you would give us a hand when we need it."

"Does that mean we're all going to live together? Is Mom moving in? I mean, it would make the most sense wouldn't it? Who's having the baby? Are you gonna use one of those banks? What are those called?" The questions bounced out of his mouth as soon as they popped into his brain. His head was spinning, it seemed like they were only recently what he would cautiously describe as friends. Although he was glad his Mom wasn't pregnant, because a hormonal evil queen was a scary prospect.

"Emma's having the baby, and no sperm bank is involved because we're using magic."

"Uh oh," he mumbled.

Regina sighed, "Henry, magic is just a tool, like anything else. It can be used for good or bad."

"So…the baby, you're like both the parents?" His eyebrows bounced up and he looked over at Emma and back to Regina. "Is Mom pregnant?"

"No…we're working on it."

"How does it work with magic?"

"A spell."

He sighed. "I was afraid you were gonna tell me you guys were…that you had to…you know."

Emma smiled, "No, I don't know. Afraid we were going to tell you what?"

"Ewww…just ewww. Stop it."

Regina watched Emma continue to tease Henry and it made her smile. The idea of them all together under one roof had its appeal. The thought had occurred to her before but now that Henry had brought it up as well it was the extra push she needed to bring it up to Emma.

It wasn't long after dinner she felt her energy waning and she made her way to Emma's bedroom, leaving them to talk more and watch TV. She crashed hard for at least a couple of hours. When she woke Emma was brushing her teeth in the bathroom, clearly getting ready for bed.

"Can I use your toothbrush?" she asked sleepily.

Emma spit into the sink. "Sure. How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting there. Do you…I can sleep on the couch if you want." She felt unsure of where they stood now in relation to each other and she didn't want to make assumptions about anything at this point.

"No, you stay on the bed, I can sleep on the couch. I mean, if you want me to, it's not a big deal or anything."

"It's fine." She got up slowly and made her way to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth she crawled back into bed. She noticed Emma had taken the side she had been sleeping on and made mental note which side she appeared to prefer. Not that it mattered or anything.

"You know, Henry had a good point earlier. It would be…easier if we were all under one roof with the baby." Silence. "Maybe we could find another place even, that we would all like. It doesn't have to be the mansion. I don't want to make you feel like you're on my…turf or whatever."

Emma sighed and rolled over to face her. "Can we just focus on one thing at a time for now? With the way things are going, who knows if there's even going to be a baby. This is so frustrating, I know something is wrong but I don't know what it is. Don't you feel this? How are you not picking up on this, Regina?" she demanded.

"I don't know! I can't pick up on anything right now, I'm too drained. I had to call Mal to confirm reports of our magic blasting all over last night. Which it was by the way, a regular northern lights explosion."

"Mal? You talked to Mal about this?" she growled.

"Yes, and no. No details were given," she said hurriedly.

Emma flipped the light off with her magic and rolled back over, not saying another word.

Regina huffed and did the same. Blondes.

The sunlight in the room gave the impression to Regina that it was morning but still very early. The bed shifted and she knew Emma was moving around. She tried to close her eyes but it seemed the blonde was determined to disturb her slumber.

"Really Swan, again? Two days now you've forced me to wake up," she grumbled.

"Take off your shirt," Emma said quietly.

"What? Why?" Whatever the other woman was up to Regina didn't really feel all to game at that moment. But, she did comply for some unknown reason. She slipped the sweatshirt over her head and lied back down, clad only in her bra from the waist up.

Emma appraised her somewhat detachedly. She seemed to be looking for something. Her eyes scanned up and down her torso and seemed to fix upon a spot. She placed her hands on Regina's chest and closed her eyes.

Regina felt an electric charge rocket along her spine. Her back bowed and the glare of the white light coming from Emma's hands filled her field of vision. Her body seemed hungry for it and grabbed it up like a depleted battery plugged into a charger. Her eyes closed and she focused on the power coursing through her from Emma. When her spine relaxed and she settled back against the bed she gently pushed Emma's hands away.

"Better?" the blonde asked, her brow furrowed with concern.

Regina nodded, her tongue running over her lips. "Better." She pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," she smiled. She leaned down and touched her lips to Regina's in gentle, lingering kiss.

Regina was still thinking about that kiss when she was having her coffee later that morning. She was also thinking about how Emma reacted to the reveal about talking to Mal.

It had been a whirlwind of a weekend and everything felt upended. She didn't know what her relationship with Emma was at this point. It was changed, there was no doubt about that. She needed time, she needed to process all of this. There were too many layers to sort through. Too complicated. Had this been a mistake? They should have discussed it more.

Sure, you say that now Regina "I'm gonna seduce her brains out" Mills, she chided herself. You jumped at the chance to complicate things, admit it.

Tired of mentally arguing with herself she decided to take a walk.

 _{I have an idea on what we may be messing up. See U 8, k?}_

The former evil queen looked at her phone and frowned. What could they possibly be getting wrong? She was following everything to the letter. She sighed as she responded.

 _[Ok—I look forward to being enlightened]_

The things she did for the Savior. She smiled a little bit to herself and put her phone in her pocket.

When 8 o'clock came she made sure Henry was in his room doing his homework before his other mother arrived. She had to admit she was curious and irritated about Emma's message. Irritated because she didn't like being wrong but also curious as to what she had missed. She waited in the kitchen with a glass of wine and when the doorbell rang she nearly jumped out of her skin. With a flick of her hand she opened the front door in order to waste as little time as possible.

Emma walked into the kitchen, her blonde hair down and in delicate ringlets cascading over an ivory button up top. She put her hands on her hips and said nothing.

Regina gestured at her with her wine glass. "So Swan? What's your theory? You kept me waiting for a big reveal."

The Savior noticed that Regina almost looked like she was dressed for work, pressed black pants, red blouse, uncomfortable shoes. It felt like a city meeting or something. She seemed…irritated maybe.

"Ok, well. Friday night, there was the whole—magic explosion after the spell was done and we were together the second time. I think we need that magic _with_ the spell, and we need to do the spell together as much as possible so I can contribute more. You said it had to be an act of love. I know you probably aren't feelin' the love so much with the downstairs guest so let's not go there at first. Let's just be…together, no spell, and see how things go." They were crossing another line and they both knew it. Regina swallowed and set her wine glass aside. Emma took a deep breathe and steeled herself. She stepped towards Regina and took her hands in her own.

"Regina…"

The brunette started to shake her head and pull away but Emma pinned her with her emerald gaze.

"Regina."

"I can't take it," she whispered, twisting away from her gaze.

"What can't you take? I know you, you can handle anything, especially a little blonde orphan girl telling you she loves you."

"She can't," she whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. "She shouldn't." She turned away but didn't pull her hands out of her grasp.

"But she does, she does very much, and has for some time now. So you're just going to have to accept it. I love you, and there's nothing that can change that."

"I have a rather dark past if you aren't aware," she said, still not meeting her gaze. "You of all people…"

"Me of all people. Yes, me of all people! Exactly, that should tell you something. You're not going to wave around the 'dark past' to drive me away. You can't get rid of me so easily. It doesn't frighten me."

The brunette turned back to meet her gaze. "Well, you are awful hard to get rid of, as I have learned."

"Yup."

She took a shuddering breathe and grabbed Emma up in a tight embrace. She rested her head on her shoulder. "I do love you. It should be obvious by now, there's nothing I won't do for you," she whispered. "It scares me."

"You don't need to be scared, but I understand." She rubbed her back gently and held her for a while.

"We're also doing things in a rather strange order. Have you noticed this?"

Emma shrugged. "For us maybe it's right."

She sensed that Regina seemed to be vulnerable so Emma handled her delicately, like a crystal vase or a freshly bloomed flower. They said very little but it was because talking didn't feel necessary. When they got to the bedroom Emma took the lead and undressed her slowly, kissing bare skin as it was uncovered. She noticed small flashes of pink magic flare occasionally but paid it little mind. She lavished attention on Regina's breasts, something she hadn't been able to do the last time. She unbuttoned her pants and and dropped small kisses on her labia before giving her clitoris a swipe with her tongue. She wanted her to know she appreciated all parts of her before they moved on to the enchantment.

The room was practically buzzing with magic when they did perform the spell. This time Emma insisted on holding Regina's hand as she said the incantation and waved her hand over the goblet.

Regina wanted Emma on top again, like the day before and she obliged her. They were both highly aroused and it didn't take long for their climax to arrive, and when it did there was a blast of pink magic, which settled around them before slowly winking out.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think you were right," the brunette said to the woman curled on top of her. "You're an intuitive magic user."

"Can you say that first part again into my phone so I can record it?"

"Not on your life."


	13. Chapter 13

Tears welled in Regina's eyes as she sat in her car. She could smell the rain that was just getting ready to be unleashed on the small town even though the windows were rolled up. She was glad for it, maybe it would obscure her tears. She glanced over at the lather bound book sitting in the passenger seat and felt her gut clench and the tears slip down her cheeks.

She regretted the day she had ever seen that stupid book. She was going to make sure to burn it to ashes as soon as she could. Emma was an intuitive, she had no doubt about that, but maybe she was too good to smell the deception when it was present.

It had been almost four weeks since their attempts to use the spell to conceive and she had been concerned that if they tried again that they ensure they were actually doing things properly. Begrudgingly, she had made her way to Gold's pawn shop and showed him the spell.

Immediately he had recognized the spell and the book. The book had been intended to deceive, created by a dark one long ago. Some spells were real, and some were fake. Discrete marking on each page indicated its veracity and the spell they had been attempting was most decidedly fake. She had not revealed anything about the situation to Gold, only asked about the book. Giving knowledge to that imp was always a bad idea.

Now she had to tell Emma, and that thought made her stomach hurt. Things had been so nice between them in the last couple of weeks, relaxed even. After the window for spell attempts had closed they had actually not spent much time obsessing on whether or not they had been successful. They had lunch dates, watched movies together on the couch, cooked together, and it had been great. This would crush Emma, just crush her. She felt deceived and angry. She wanted to rip someone's heart out for this. She wiped her tears and grabbed the book off the seat. This damn spell book would be a good start. She ripped it open and gripping each corner began to start to pull it apart. She nearly jumped out of her seat when the passenger door swung open.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked. She leaned into the car, and appraised the situation. Regina sat open mouthed, her face tear stained and grasping the open spell book with two hands.

"I don't like elvish-latin whatever either but its not that bad." She slipped into the passenger seat and closed the door. She was wearing a red turtleneck sweater and a black Sheriff's Department windbreaker over it. She took the book delicately from Regina and set it on the dashboard.

"What's going on?" She look over her shoulder at the pawn shop the car was parked in front of and back at Regina. "Did Gold do something to upset you?"

Regina nodded. "You could say that. I was worried about that spell and considering we may have to do it again I…"

"Don't worry about it," Emma said, cutting her off.

"Emma, we know that we probably had it wrong and I thought he may know why."

"Well, I know you would probably prefer not to do it again, since you're not a fan of wands," she said, giving Regina's lap a little pat. "So I went and got a test."

"But it's too early," the brunette insisted.

"Not for blood tests." She leaned up a bit she she could reach into her jacket pocket and retrieved a folded paper which she handed over to Regina.

The mayor was horribly confused. She took the paper and unfolded it, looking at a printout of rows of numbers and acronyms she did not understand. One row was underlined in blue pen.

"The underlined row; if I'm pregnant than that number should be greater than 5," Emma explained. "Which as you can see it is."

"But…I don't understand. That spell, I…he said…" She looked at the paper in her hands and back at Emma. "It shouldn't have worked."

"Well, he must be wrong because there's the evidence. We're pregnant."

"We're pregnant," Regina repeated numbly. She looked at the paper and then her eyes snapped back to Emma. "We're pregnant!" she exclaimed.

Emma smiled. Regina was kinda cute when she was confused. "Yes!"

Regina managed to somehow to practically get herself into Emma's lap when she threw her arms around her.

Emma enthusiastically hugged her back. Regina slipped back into her seat and looked at the paper again.

"He's wrong, he's wrong! What now? Did you make your follow up appointments? What about vitamins? Should we go get those now? We should go get those right away."

Emma laughed, flashing her dimples. "I do need to get those, yes."

"Then let's go." She grabbed the keys in the ignition and gave them a turn to no effect. She frowned at the steering wheel and tried again, and again nothing.

"Do you have the clutch in?"

The mayor slumped back in the seat and closed her eyes. "Oh my God."

"How about we walk? It's nice out and its not that far."

Emma was enjoying watching how spun out Regina seemed to be, she was practically loopy she was so excited. Her head must be spinning, she thought. She knew Regina had had her doubts about this even working so to have evidence that it did appeared to have rocked her world. She didn't know what Gold had said about the spell but Emma knew it didn't matter. Their magic was enough, it always had been. She took the other woman's hand as they made their way down the sidewalk, past the dark Mercedes and her Sheriff's patrol car that was parked behind it.

"I didn't see you pull up," she commented. "I was so preoccupied."

"I noticed. I was on my way to see you about the test and saw your car here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to have it done, I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"Do you realize what we've done, Emma? It's unbelievable, it's…unheard of. " She took a deep breath and linked her arm with Emma's, pulling her closer. "I can't believe it."

"It's a little overwhelming. Want to get ice cream after we pick up the vitamins?"

Regina nodded.

* * *

Life went back to normal; normal for Storybrooke that was. They decided not to tell anyone for now considering how early it was in the pregnancy, they were both realists and understood a miscarriage was always a possibility. That's why they worked together, they weren't starry eyed romantics like Snow and her dopey husband, Regina thought.

And speak of the devil. The phone on her desk began to ring with a call from none other.

"Yes, Snow?" she answered cheerily. "Talked to any birds today?"

"I need to talk to you," the voice on the other end said sharply.

"Okay, what about?"

Her office door banged open and a young woman entered, out of breathe and her dark hair coming loose from her pony tail.

"Miss Mills, ugh, ma'am. Sorry to barge in but I just got a call from someone about an ogre in the woods! Says he knows right where it is, just saw it!"

"Snow, I'll call you back. Grab your bow." She hung up the phone. "Where?"

"Should I call the sheriff's office?"

"No, I'll handle it. Tell me where."

* * *

After a trek through the woods and a rather unexpected admission to Snow Regina stood in a dark cave, staring at a bearded ogre that stood outlined in the shadows. Snow was behind her, bow drawn and arrow aimed. Regina however made no such obvious moves.

"You are smaller than I expected, your majesty," a deep voice said that rumbled through the cave.

Regina stood erect and queen like in her posture. "Well, I imagine most people are in relation to you."

He stepped closer, his breathe sounding like bellows. He had red hair and an unruly beard. "You are allies with the bandit now? The traitor?"

"Things are different here. How long have you been here?" She noticed he was wearing a heavy green canvas tarp with a hole for his head and what appeared to be cable tied around the middle as a crude belt.

"I pay no attention to such things," he grumbled.

"You have been out more, people have noticed. You dented a car."

"Thorn in foot, needed something to lean on. Looking for something to eat."

"Are there any more of you?" Snow asked. She eased her hold on the bow but just barely.

"No," he said.

"Hmm," Regina tapped her finger to her lip in thought. "If you promise not to eat anyone would you be interested in a job of sorts? We could definitely improve your living accommodations and get you fed regularly. It has to be better than the way you're living now."

"Your Majesty will keep the townsfolk from killing me?"

"I will, but if you kill anyone I'll turn you into an ogre candle, got it?" She flared a fireball in her hand for emphasis. It lit up the cave with a flash and then was gone.

"What's your name?"

"Jimvaristhine."

"Nice to meet you. This is Snow White, as you know. Mind if I call you Jim?"

* * *

A/N-Now we are back to where Chapter 1 was. Thank you to everyone whom has left comments and followed, it really keeps my enthusiasm for this story alive. Sorry my chapters are so small, I think I get impatient with my own story :)


	14. Chapter 14

Regina and Snow were back in the Mercedes, headed out of the woods. Regina told Snow on their walk back to the car she intended to find some things around town that the ogre's height advantage would work well with.

"Probably the electric maintenance, since we are down and truck and a worker," she said, maneuvering carefully along the bumpy and pocked dirt road. She hit a particularly deep pothole and grimaced.

"I'm going to have to tell Emma you know, that I told you." She gripped the steering wheel and focused ahead.

"We don't have to say anything, I can keep a secret." Snow said confidently, then immediately regretted her words.

"Snow, you did NOT just say that."

"Shit, sorry. We can keep it between us."

"Look, I don't know how things work between you and Charming but I'm not going to start keeping things from Emma." She stopped the car where the dirt road intersected with the paved road and looked for any oncoming cars.

Snow looked at Regina with a furrowed brow. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, never mind." Dammit! What was wrong with her today!

"It sounds like your saying—"

"I didn't say anything, just forget it."

Snow twisted in her seat so she could look more directly at Regina. "You're seeing my daughter aren't you?"

"There's nothing…it's not…I don't know, I mean…" She looked over at Snow who looked as confused as she felt right now. "Yes, I suppose so. It's so..new and I don't want to start with keeping things from her, okay? No one really knows. I wasn't trying to hide or keep secrets I just wanted something just to be mine for a little bit. Does that make sense?"

"Did it start before or after the baby making decision?"

"After, during, kind of. It's complicated." She made a quick right and pulled onto the paved road, accelerating quickly as if she could leave this conversation in the dust behind them.

"Could you call her? Let her know everything went ok? I told her we would."

Snow was slow to respond she was so lost in thought. "Yea, sure." She grabbed her phone and called Emma. After one ring she picked up.

"Mom! Is everything ok?"

"We're fine, heading back now."

"That seemed like to take a long time."

"We had a nice talk, everything is sorted out. Regina's going to put him to work."

"Really? Well, good. I'm glad that went well."

"Do you want to meet up somewhere? We can give you the whole story. I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

Regina heard the sad lilt in her voice and inwardly kicked herself.

"Sure, I'm at the station. Maybe Regina would like to file a report, I know how much she loves those."

Snow smiled. "I'm sure she would _love_ that. We'll see you soon." She ended the call and looked at Regina again.

"I'm sorry. I thought there was no rush to tell you. You have your own things to deal with, I'm sure Neal takes up a lot of time."

She sighed. "It's alright, you're both adults. I just feel a little left out, like you don't feel comfortable sharing things with me. You're both so guarded."

"I know. Could you give me a minute with Emma alone so I can throw myself on my sword about spilling the beans? Then we can talk, together."

Snow nodded.

* * *

Emma leaned back in her chair at the station and looked at the clock on the wall. They should be here by now. She wasn't thrilled that Regina and Snow ran off without her. If Regina was going to treat her like some delicate damsel that needed to be shielded from potential dangers because she was pregnant she had another thing coming. She could handle her own risk management, thank you very much.

She heard the front door open and jumped to her feet.

"Regina!" she marched into the common area and saw the mayor was alone, Snow was no where to be seen. "Where's Mom?"

Regina sighed, her expression crestfallen. "Emma, I messed up."

"Yes, you did. Why did you leave me out of the loop on this? I don't need to be shielded from things like…like some child. Don't _ever_ do that to me again," she said sternly, fire in her green eyes.

The mayor gulped. She wasn't just knee deep in shit, she was hip deep. "You're right, and I'm sorry."

Emma huffed in irritation and turned away.

"Emma, please." She stepped forward and reached out tentatively before deciding not to touch her and dropping her hands to her side. "I asked your mother to wait in the car for a moment because I wanted to talk to you. Things…happened and I told her about us and the pregnancy. She was upset, she thought you were ill. She knew something was going on. I think she's a little hurt we didn't confide in her. I told her the three of us could talk."

The blonde turned back and looked at her. "Well, that was going to happen anyway, Mom finding out that is. I mean, this is a pregnancy, it's going to be obvious soon. What did you mean by you told her about 'us'?"

"That we've been seeing each other, that you proclaimed your love in my kitchen and then swept me into the bedroom to ravage me," she stated.

Emma's eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed. "No you didn't."

She smiled. "You don't know what I'm capable of, Swan."

The blonde stepped forward and looked her in the eye. If anyone was to glimpse their postures it would look like a stand off.

"I'm still mad at you," she said. Before the other woman could answer she gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Call my mother in."

Snow entered the police station and and saw her daughter standing there, waiting for her. She felt tears welling in her eyes as she looked at her.

"I'm going to head back to the office, give you some time alone. I have some calls to make anyway," Regina said quickly, heading to the door. She knew this was a conversation they needed to have without her. She left before anyone could say anything to her, slipping out the front door.

Snow approached Emma and put her arms around her, giving her a long hug before clasping her shoulders.

"You have the glow, I can see it now. How far along are you?"

"Five weeks."

"You're going to start showing soon. Second pregnancies show sooner, as I recently found out," she smiled.

"I didn't know that, good thing you told me."

Snow's eyes focused in on her daughter and she looked at her for a moment.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course! I'm a little pissed off right now but, yea."

"Are you mad that she told me?" she asked softly.

"No, I'm mad that she didn't let me know what was going on so she could keep me out of it. I don't need to be treated like I'm fragile or something."

"Let's sit down. We don't talk much anymore, not like we used to. Tell me what's going on."

Emma nodded. She could see in Snow's eyes a sadness that made her chest ache. It was true, they weren't the friends they once were. They didn't talk like they used to, everything had changed once the roles of mother and daughter were thrust upon them. They made their way to the beat up sofa by the coffee maker and sat down.

"I don't really know where to start," Emma said. "What did Regina tell you?"

"That you thought it was a good time to have a baby, and with missing out on Henry's childhood…"

"It wasn't just about having a baby, I wanted a baby with _her_. If she had said no I wouldn't have just gone down to Maine's premiere sperm bank or something. Does that make sense?"

"I understand." she said, patting her leg.

"So, yea…she took her time with the decision but once she was in, we gave it a shot and it worked. And then things changed between us, and it brought us…close."

Snow sighed and shook her head, "Emma, I think you were already on your way there, if you know what I mean. It was getting kind of…obvious."

Emma there her hands up in frustration. "Are you serious! How did everyone see this?"

"Do you want a list?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

Emma groaned and flopped back against the couch. "Could you have at least told me I was being so obvious?"

"Oh yea, I can just imagine that conversation," she scoffed. "She loves you, you know. She's subtle but I've seen it. In the car she was adamant that she wasn't going to keep things from you, so don't be too hard on her. She wants to do right by you. Never let the sun set on an argument."

"Is that a version of 'don't go to bed angry'?"

"Maybe," she smiled. "I'm happy for you, Emma, I really am. If there anything I can do, I want to be there for you. I just went through it myself so, at least I can give you some my maternity clothes."

"How about a good OB/GYN reference? Someone not Whale."

"You are in luck." She reached into her purse and handed her a card. "Fairy turned obstetrician, Blue referred me to her."

* * *

The very same Blue Snow was referring to was at that moment walking into Gold's pawn shop, her nose wrinkled up in disgust as if every object in he place was an affront to her.

"Mr. Gold, I need a word," she said. She couldn't see him but she knew he was there.

"Well well," he said, strolling out of his back office. "As I live and breathe. What brings you slumming into my neighborhood?" he grinned, leaning against the counter.

"Regina Mills, your former protege, is up to something, and I want to know what."


	15. Chapter 15

_2 weeks later_

Emma sat on the floor of the bathroom, using a washcloth to wipe at the tears running down her face. One thing, she had just wanted one thing. She bunched the cloth up in her fist and looked at the mess on her shirt. Dammit! All day she had thought about the damn fettuccini alfredo with chicken that Regina was making for dinner, and now she just puked it up and part of it on herself. Everything seemed to turn her stomach and the one thing that sounded appetizing wouldn't even stay down. She cried some more and buried her head in her hands.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Emma? Are you okay?"

"No, dammit! I just threw up your pasta and ruined my shirt," she sobbed.

The door squeaked open a few inches and Regina peered in at a tearful Emma sitting on the bathroom floor next to the toilet.

"We can wash your shirt, hang on." She disappeared for a moment then poked her head back in. "Look familiar?" she asked, holding out a grey sweatshirt. "I'll trade you."

"I don't—-"

"Emma, get that damn shirt off right now." she growled in her best 'I am not dealing with nonsense' voice.

With a sigh she complied, unbuttoning her cream colored stained short and trading it for the sweatshirt.

Regina took the shirt to the washing machine and sent Henry off to get some sports drink for Emma to make sure she stayed hydrated. She then went back to the bathroom and found Emma still sitting there now in the sweatshirt and her head in her hands. She sat down next her on the floor and leaned back against the cabinet.

"I just wanted nice dinner, you know? I fantasized about that pasta, it was one of the few things that the thought of didn't make me queasy. Then I thought we'd have a dessert, then I'd give you the…thing I got you." She sniffed and tipped her head back.

"Emma," she sighed. "You're pregnant, this comes with the territory. How about we jump to the dessert? I have ice cream."

"Are you encouraging me to eat ice cream for dinner? You, who accuse me of eating like a child?" she wiped at her eyes and looked at the woman next to her.

She shrugged, "If it stays down then good enough. What did you get me?"

"It's a surprise. I'm not ruining that too."

"You didn't ruin anything."

Emma could guess a lot of this was hormonal but she was powerless against it, tears welled in her eyes again as she thought about how patient and caring Regina had been with her. Sometimes she felt that lately all she did was ask things of Regina, and sucked at giving anything back.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"It's okay." She wrapped her arms around her and held her close, rubbing her back.

"I love you," Emma mumbled into her shoulder.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Mal slowly mixed in a bit of sugar with her tea as she sat at her kitchen table. It was an older house, a bit drafty but it had served her well since she decided she was going to stay for a little while in Storybooke. The clinking of her spoon was joined by the sound of shuffling. She raised her head and saw Lily entering the kitchen, carefully keeping her weight off her right leg.

"I told you you were coming in too fast for that landing," Mal commented.

Lily grumbled and sat down at the white formica topped table.

"Listening is a skill you should develop," she added.

"I know, I know, ok? I learned my lesson." She crossed her arms over her chest and kicked her foot out.

She shook her head and took a sip from her cup. After she had taken a moment to savor her tea she looked across the table at her her daughter.

"Do you speak to Emma often?"

She shook her head, "Not really, why?"

"Just curious. Lots of talk around town about her and…Regina."

Lily shrugged. "Rumors. It's a small town."

"Yes, but that gnat Blue is sniffing around, too. It sounds like the Savior and Regina were up to some magic work recently that has her wings all aflutter. I need to give Regina a heads up. Let me know if you hear anything, ok?"

She nodded and uncrossed her arms.

* * *

The diplomas on the wall were well framed, ensconced in a barriers of glass with black wooden borders. Regina inspected each one carefully as she waited rather impatiently. She was a couple of minutes away from storming out the door when the doctor entered the room.

"So sorry," she apologized. Her blonde hair was up in a bun and several strands had escaped. "Had a bit of a fire to put out." She stopped in her tracks as she felt Regina's eyes bore into her. She had been told she had a consult waiting, but she had somehow missed that it was the queen. She gathered herself and moved toward the desk.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long. What can I do for you Miss Mills?" She set the files down she had been carrying and sat down at her desk. "Please, sit down."

Regina sat down in one of the chairs and looked across the desk at the doctor, taking a moment before addressing her.

"Frankly, Doctor…Hyacinth, I'm here to evaluate you."

"Evaluate me?"

"You were recommended to Emma Swan by her mother. Fairy turned OB as I understand."

"I didn't stop being fae, I just have a different profession than those in the convent with Blue. Are you looking for an obstetrician?"

"Yes and no. Emma is looking, and I think she is going to go with you. It's her decision obviously, but…fairies and I have had a rocky relationship."

"You have concerns that I won't what? Do my job? Take care of my patient?" She was annoyed now, and she let it show. She didn't need Regina dragging her Evil Queen bullshit around her office.

"If something happens to Emma or the baby there will be hell to pay, and I'll be the one collecting. That's all I have to say." She stood from her chair and left the office.

* * *

Regina felt uneasy after her meeting with the doctor, unsure if she had pushed things too far or not far enough. She was conflicted and felt pulled in twenty different directions. She felt the familiar pull of the need to aggressively defend what was hers, but she also remembered how badly that could go.

She arrived at the small cafe that overlooked the harbor a bit early for her meeting with Mal so she could gather herself before meeting with the dragon.

Mal had requested they meet and had been very mum on why. When she arrived she described her concerns regarding Blue and the questions about Regina's magical going ons. Regina decided it was as good a time as any to let her in on what she had been up to.

"Good God, Regina!" Mal exclaimed. "Are you serious? The levels of magic required for such are thing are tremendous! I'm shocked you would even attempt it." Her eyes bore into Regina and a slight frown graced her features.

"It wasn't…It was what Emma wanted. I don't see what's so shocking."

"What's so shocking is that number 1: you even tried, and number 2: it worked. Do you always just do what the Savior asks of you? No wonder there was so much magic flying about. I always suspected that silly girl had a bit of crush on you but I didn't know it ran that deep." She began to feel warm in the little cafe and removed the red scarf from around her neck and hung it over the back of the chair. To her right she could see the harbor through the plate glass window and took a moment to appreciate the view.

"Once word trickles back to the fairy she can get her ass back on the couch and resume her Real Housewives marathon, or whatever she gets up to over there." They probably should have met at Granny's, that would have ensured the message was overheard and found its way to the convent.

Mal shook her head. "No, if anything I would count on her making some sort of move against you or Emma."

"Oh please, she wouldn't touch Emma. What threat is a baby?"

Mal's eyes drifted away to the window again as several thoughts raced through her head and she tried to sort a way to tell Regina without alarming her.

"Blue is going to be concerned about what abilities that child may have. A child created by magic, with two magical parents—there could be consequences."

"Like what?"

"He or she may have the ability…to open passageways between worlds. This is what Blue will occupy her concerns with."

"With a may or may not? You talk like its common knowledge. This is the first I'm hearing of such a thing."

"It's an old belief, usually brought up to discourage people from doing what you did. There may not be any truth to it, there likely isn't to be honest." She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I can take care of Blue if you want me to."

Regina wanted to say yes, desperately wanted to see that damn convent in ashes, but she kew she couldn't.

"Other than ask questions she's done nothing." she said quietly, clasping her hands together on the table to keep from fidgeting.

Mal knew the old Regina wouldn't have thought twice about wiping the floor with that annoying do-gooder. It was probably paining her now not to take that road and she respected the effort it took.

"The Savior must be rubbing off on you. Speaking of which, I hope the baby making wasn't all potions and light shows. Please tell me you got to knock up Snow's daughter properly."

"I'm not sure what would be considered 'properly' in this situation."

"Were there adult situations and nudity?"

"I see someone's been watching TV. Yes, there were."

"Well then, cheers." she said, raising her glass. "And congratulations."


	16. Chapter 16

Emma was drinking her cocoa and watching the winter sky that had settled over Storybrooke. It seemed like it had come on so suddenly, too cold too soon. But then again, it was the middle of November. Time was moving so quickly.

"So, what do you think?" Snow asked.

She sighed and turned away from the window. Snow was sitting on the couch and looking at her expectantly.

It was hard for her to get excited about the traditions of the land her mother came from. She had a decidedly 'when in Rome' attitude and she didn't understand others who didn't.

"Weren't the kind of dances…balls, whatever, kind of, you know, elitist? I imagine the people who herded the goats or picked grapes weren't there kicking up their heels. How do we manage such a thing here? Do we have a place that could hold the whole town?"

"The high school gymnasium is pretty large, Emma. And we can sell tickets, for charity. It's not everyone's thing Emma, I get that. That's why I don't think space will really be an issue. And it would be a good time to…you know, present you and Regina as a couple to the town. Then everyone can stop gossiping."

Emma huffed as she sat down next to her. "That's unlikely."

"At least it will end the whole 'are they or aren't they debate'. I'm getting tired of being asked all the time because they're too afraid to ask you two directly."

"But what will they talk about then? We can't take away something that provides so much entertainment and community spirit. Nothing bonds people together like gossip."

"They'll find something else, believe me." She put her feet up on the coffee table and looked over at Emma. "How are you feeling by the way? Any luck with the nausea?"

"Some, but…I don't know. It should be getting better but its not." She placed the white mug with her cocoa on the coffee table and leaned back. Her mother put a supportive arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm.

"Big day tomorrow, right?"  
Emma nodded. "Ultrasound, the big reveal. I know its a girl though."

"How's the doc? You like her?"

"Yea, I do. Regina sure doesn't, I can tell you that. Tomorrow may get ugly."

"The fairy thing, I know."

"She says its my decision but she practically growls when I mention her." Just at that moment she felt the ping as she liked to call it. She got up from the couch and went to the coat rack where her jacket hung. She grabbed the phone out of the pocket and as she did it chimed.

 _[Have your milkshake, where are you?]_

"Ooooo milkshake! I forgot," she stated, heading back to the couch with the phone in hand.

 _{At mom's, come by}_

"Who knew this would require drinking milkshakes? I'm not complaining."

Snow tipped her head and gave her a quizzical look.

Emma shrugged, "I'm not putting on enough weight, I have to get extra calories. Granny's milkshakes have been the solution."

Snow went to say something but was interrupted by the front door opening and David coming in. When he saw Emma a smile lit his face. He hung his jacket up quickly, unclipped his service gun from his jean waistband and set it on the counter in the kitchen before coming over to her.

"Em, how are you? Give me a hug!"

For some reason Emma couldn't quite sort out her father had gotten a bit sappy when it came to her since she told him she was pregnant. She didn't know if it was protectiveness or what but it veered into downright silly territory.

He plopped on the couch next to her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Mom was just telling me about her ball idea."

"Oh yea?" he asked, pulling away. "You don't sound thrilled. Come on, it will be fun. Something to break up the winter doldrums. Keep people out of trouble."

Her green eyes darted to the side as she gave it some thought. "That's a good point, I must admit."

"Oh, he's got the good points but not me?" Snow asked, a trifle annoyed.

He smiled a full toothy smile, "Sounds like it."

The white front door banged open again and Regina came in, wrapped in a black woolen coat and holding a large white styrofoam cup. She swiveled on her heel to take in the sight of them together on the couch.

"Daddy to be! How are you?" David asked.

She swallowed the groan that bubbled up from her midsection. This was David's favorite thing now, and she hated it.

"David," she said with a clenched jaw. She tried to ignore the insipid grin on his face, and it wasn't helping that Emma was smiling along with him. She pushed Snow's feet off the coffee table, ignoring her indignant huff, and set the cup down.

Emma leaned forward with an excited grin and pulled the lid off. "Chocolate. Perfect." She sniffed it like it was wine. "Spoon?"

Everyone expected some biting remark from Regina but she turned on her heel and immediately headed for the kitchen.

David bumped Emma with his shoulder and smiled. "The queen does your bidding?"

"Dad, zip it," she hissed.

Regina came back with the spoon and was surprised by the fact that she found herself a bit irked that Emma had her parents on either side of her and there was no room for her. She sat down in the armchair and wondered when she started devolving into a teenager.

Emma took a spoonful of milkshake and swallowed it down. "Thanks, sorry I forgot."

"It's fine."

Snow out her feet back on the coffee table. "Why don't you stay for dinner? We haven't all gotten together for a while now. We can order pizza or something."

"I've got to get Henry from basketball," Regina said. "How about tomorrow night? After the…"

"We'll have pictures to show!" Emma interjected.

Regina smiled, "Yes, pictures."

"You gonna be there, Dad?" David asked.

"David, any more 'dad' comments from you and I'll make sure you never see those pictures," she grumbled.

Emma gave him an elbow and continued consuming her milkshake.

* * *

The next day Emma was insanely nervous, like she was about to take a test or something. Regina insisted on driving and she was actually glad for it. She didn't know how much clothing she was going to have to shift around or remove since they were doing the ultrasound and heartbeat today so she wore sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. Regina was nervous too, she could tell. She was being more quiet than usual and seemed to be paying an inordinate amount of attention to every little thing which only escalated when they were finally in the room with the ultra sound technician. The questions just rolled out of her and was clearly putting the young tech on edge.

"Regina," Emma said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards a chair. "It's fine. Just sit down, okay?"

The brunette nodded and sat down, her eyes darting around the room. She watched as the young woman exposed Emma's middle and tucked the paper drape into the waistband of her grey sweatpants.

"16 weeks huh? A little early for one of these," she commented.

"Doctor's orders," Emma replied.

"Well, if I can spot the gender do you want to know?"

They both nodded immediately.

"Okay then. Let me get the gel and we will get under way. I'm going to lower the lights a little bit so I can see better."

Emma leaned back and exhaled. She looked over at Regina who still had her brow furrowed in concern. She reached her hand out and felt her take it.

The images were blurs of black and grey but gradually things began to come into focus. A round head, a spine, and a heartbeat that pounded away with a strong rhythm.

"Are they always so…fast?" Regina asked.

"The heartbeat? Yup, that's pretty normal. Overall, everything is looking as it should, there's an arm right there, a bit tucked up by the head. Let's see if we can…oh yea, look at that. I think we are looking at a girl here."

Emma squeezed Regina's hand and gave her a grin. "Told you."

"Yes, you did."

The tech continued. "There's a leg and a leg, and nothing in the middle there I would expect with a boy. It's still a bit early but I'm 90% sure were are looking at a girl, and one that is developing just fine." She looked back at the two women and saw Emma was smiling and Regina looked shell shocked.

"Swan," she whispered. "We really did this."

"I know."

"We like…really did this. I mean, we made this. With magic. I didn't think this was even possible."

Emma leaned up a bit and looked over at her. "I know, I was there."

The young technician knew it was time for her to leave them to whatever discussion they needed to have. Her work was done here. She handed Emma a towel to clean the gel off with and moved out of the room as fast as she could.

A still image remained on the screen of the fetus in profile and Regina stared at it for a long time as Emma cleaned up. She didn't realize she was crying until Emma moved off the exam table and put her arms around her.

"It seems…unreal," she sniffed.

"Oh it's real, I know it every time I throw up. Now you have been officially introduced to baby Swan-Mills," she said, making a sweeping gesture at the frozen black and grey image on the monitor screen. She dropped her arm and looked down. "And she must be excited because she's moving, I think she's kicking."

Regina immediately put her hands on Emma's middle and felt the flutter, then a clear thump right under her palm. She dropped to her knees, keeping her hand in place.

"My little princess, I'm so glad to meet you. Please be nice to your mother and let her keep a meal down, okay?" She sighed and leaned in closer. "We moved worlds to bring you here, little one. We love you…very much."

"Dammit Regina, now you've done it." Emma said, wiping at her eyes. "We can't both be crying messes."

Regina stood up to look her in the eye. "No one has to know." She cupped her face in her hands and gave her a gentle kiss.

* * *

That night Emma dreamed of the carnival again. She walked among the stalls, the sun was bright and the grass was green. When she rounded a corner she saw Regina watching Henry throwing darts at balloons. A small baby wearing a green knit cap was cradled in her arms. The baby was resting against her shoulder and her bright eyes followed Emma as she approached.

"There she is, the cutest baby in town." She reached out to her but the baby turned her head, burrowing further into Regina's arms.

"Mama's girl," she chided with a smile.

"Emma," Regina said quietly, "There's something…"

The dream ended abruptly, and she awoke to the light of a full moon flooding a her bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

Snow had just gotten Neal down, leaving him sleeping in his crib. She returned to her cup of tea that was cooling on the kitchen counter and noticed a text had come in on her phone. It was from Emma and had a link to to one of those personal posting sites she didn't understand; instatweet or something. She followed the link and saw the title was 'Introducing Baby Swan Mills' and the lone photo was that of a blurry black and white ultrasound profile of a fetus.

Emma had sent the link out to a few more people before returning to the kitchen to continue helping Regina with lunch.

"I just solved Mom's gossip problem." She said confidently as she walked towards her with a bit of swagger.

"Oh yea?" she asked, picking up a piece of diced apple and tossing it in her mouth.

"Regina Jr. has her own social media presence now with her first pic. Anyone looking for info will have a one stop shop." She reached over to the diced apple on the cutting board and grabbed her own piece.

"Regina Jr?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yea, she's a bit of a pain right now, like you." She smiled, bumping her with her hip. "What are you making?"

"Apple salad," she said, returning to her dicing. "Like a Waldorf salad but lighter."

"It's always apples with you."

She shrugged, tucking a dark lock behind her ear. "I have the tree, it's too late now to change course. Could you pass me that bowl?" she asked, gesturing at something to Emma's right. As she did so her arm brushed Emma's breast and she stopped.

"Oh." She put her knife down and cupped Emma's breast with her hand. She then glided behind her so she could cup them both. "These seem…bigger."

"Really? Maybe you need to investigate further," she said casually.

Regina slipped her hands under Emma's flannel shirt and up to her bra clad breasts. "If you insist, but I will need to get _this_ out of my way," she said, moving her hands back to unhook the bra. She then slid her hands forward and cupped Emma's breasts, reveling in their cool nakedness.

"Hmm, there's definitely a change here. Further evaluation may be required." She withdrew one hand and used it to sweep aside Emma's hair so she could kiss her neck. "You feel wonderful," she growled.

"I didn't know you were such a breast fan," she sighed.

"When it comes to you, Swan, I'm an everything fan." she murmured next to her ear.

Once again, Emma didn't know if it was just the pregnancy hormones playing havoc with her but she felt her arousal spike up to an almost ridiculous level. She could feel the wetness already factly gathering between her legs and burning need for Regina to touch her. The sexual side of their relationship was still new and tentative but she didn't have it in her to be cautious or guarded right now. She spun around and grabbed Regina around her lower back.

"We need to go upstairs _right now_ and I need you to fuck me. I want to see that pretty face of yours in between my legs. It's been too long, however long its been. I would suggest we do it here but there are too many sharp objects laying about right now."

Regina took a step back, like she was appraising the situation. There was something about the Savior talking dirty that turned her on. "Keep talking like that and we aren't going to make it out of this kitchen before someone comes." Suddenly a white haze filled her vision and she found herself standing in the bedroom.

"Emma!" she exclaimed. "Warn me next time! Good job though"

"Practicing," she mumbled before grabbing the mayor and pulling her into a kiss.

Regina was loving every moment of it, she loved when Emma pushed her down onto the bed roughly and pounced on top of her. She loved when the blonde growled in her ear that she needed to get her hand in her pants right now. She loved how Emma bit her neck as her fingertips danced around her slick folds and teased her clit with light touches. It was absolutely blissful.

"Regina…" Emma breathed. "Teasing is fun but I need you to get to the main event."

"Ok," she said, curling her lips into a smirk. "But the clothes have to go first. I need to see all of you before you see my head head between your legs."

Emma leaned up on her elbows and shimmied out of her jeans and under wear, flicking them across the room with a kick. She leaned back and watched with some delight as Regina, sitting on the bed primly, elegantly slipped off her bra and under wear with perfect poise.

"You even undress like a queen," she smiled.

Regina was too focused on Emma to even process what she had said. She was looking a bit curvier than before, maybe the milkshakes were finally helping. She kissed her hard, pushing her back into the bed. She then moved lower, paying homage where she could without losing momentum.

Emma's center was like a wonderful fruit, she swirled her tongue around it, kissed it, lapped at it, and then got to serious work once she felt the blonde's hand grip her hair.

"Oh God, stay right there. Right there, I'm gonna….fuck Regina!" After that it was just a series a cries and keening until Emma's orgasm had finished washing over her. She grabbed Regina up in her arms and held her tight. She felt drunk with arousal and the orgasm had only abated it a little.

"Queen me, your majesty," she said huskily, her head still in the crook of Regina's neck.

"What?" Regina asked, clear confusion in her voice.

"Mount me, ride my mouth 'till you come."

The images that filled Regina's mind were alluring but right now she wanted to stay with Emma wrapped around her, not hovering over her.

"Maybe some other time. I want to feel you above me, touching me. Can you do that?"

Emma responded by flipped her onto her back and driving two fingers into her roughly.

Regina dug her nails into Emma's back and cried out her name. "That's it, Princess."

"Like it a little rough, do you?" She could feel Regina tightening around her fingers so she swiped her thumb around her clit and drove into her hard. The brunette wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled her in close.

"So…close, Emma…" Her back arched off the bed and cried out, her body twitching and bucking with her orgasm until she finally calmed and settled back down against the mattress. She finally caught her breath and placed a delicate kiss on Emma's nose.

"Well, that was fun. You can talk dirty to me any time, Princess."

Emma rolled over and stretched her arms above her head, which gave Regina a very nice view of just about everything.

"Let's just spend the rest of the day in debauchery, stay in bed and have sex, make love, fuck our brains out, etc."

Regina smiled and ran her fingers through Emma's golden locks. "Is that my Princess' command? If so I will clear my schedule immediately."

"No, it's your pregnant wife's command." Her hooded eyes popped wide when she realized what she had said. Where had that come from? She glanced over and could see the wrinkles at the corner of Regina's eyes as she smiled.

"I don't know…I'm loopy from our mind-blowing sex."

Regina took her hand and kissed it. "I love you. If you want a ring, just let me know."

Emma was at a loss for words. She rolled over to look at the brunette and the dark eyes that met her showed only sincerity. She swallowed nervously and realized she couldn't say anything if she tried. So she didn't, and kissed her instead.

* * *

Blue always like the coffee at the diner better than anything she could coax out of the coffee maker at the convent. It also gave her a chance to rub shoulders with people outside of her circle of fae. The wind chilled her on her walk and she was glad to get inside and out of the cold. It was without a doubt officially well into fall now, which meant it was pumpkin flavored coffee time, fingers crossed. She hung her coat up on the rack and noticed Granny and one of the dwarves was looking intensely at something by the counter.

Her curiosity peaked she walked over and peaked over their shoulders.

"I can't believe it," Leroy said for the thousandth time as his eyes bored into the picture displayed on the screen of his phone.

"Well believe it, say hello to baby Swan-Mills." Granny said.

"What?" Blue stepped closer and looked at his phone.

"Yea," he smiled, swiveling around so she could get a better look at the screen of his phone. "Baby Swan-Mills, guess the mayor magically knocked up the sheriff or something. Granny had the inside scoop all along and kept it to herself." His eyes darted towards her with mild accusation.

She shrugged, "I know when to keep my mouth shut. Coffee, Blue?"

She nodded wordlessly, her eyes glued to the screen. She felt her stomach drop and her mouth go dry. Words unbidden came to her so loud it was as if someone were screaming them in her ear.

 _Once the barriers between worlds are breached they will grow thin and begin to fall. The spoke at the center of the wheel will not hold. The sound of breaking glass will echo through the cosmos, and then there will be only silence. All that once was will cease to be._

The diner was too warm for her now, stifling even. She had to get out and get some air. The room was spinning and before she could get to the door she found herself colliding with the black and white floor tile instead.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma looked at herself in the full length mirror, the ivory white dress hugged her figure nicely but had enough room that she felt it wouldn't be too tight around her midsection by the time of the winter ball. It showed off her shoulders nicely and wasn't too puffy. She had to admit it, her mother had made a good choice. She spun and watched her dress swish around her ankles.

"Maybe if the dance goes well I can have a quickie wedding afterwards since its the right color." Just as the words slipped out of her mouth her mother walked into the room.

"I think that's a good idea."

"Mom, don't…eavesdrop when I talk to myself." She turned back to the mirror propped against the wall and adjusted the fabric around her shoulders.

Snow sat down on the bed. "So I take it the dress is a thumbs up?"

"It is. Thank you for picking it up, that was pretty understanding of them to let you take it just to try on."

She waved her hand. "She was my mother's—your grandmother's seamstress. Practically family. I figured I would lay a trap and force you to try it on."

"It worked. I like it."  
"I'm glad. Speaking of weddings, even if you don't get married after the ball you should consider a baby moon."

She turned from the mirror to look at her a dark haired mother. "Baby moon?"

"Yea, it's something people do so they can have some quiet time together before the baby comes, like a honeymoon. A little vacation."

"I'm not really looking to travel and I'm sure Regina, well, she doesn't seem like a vacationing type. I'm sure there's mayor stuff to do and I have things to take care of at the sheriff's office."

She sighed and flopped back on the bed. It could be almost obnoxious the way they could be so similar. Regina would have probably had the same excuses.

"A week Emma, just take a week. We can all survive for a week without the two of you."

"It's winter in Maine. Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know…get a cabin for week. Henry can stay with us, he can help with Neal, get some experience with babies."

"It seems like…I don't know, a big thing to ask."

Snow sat back up and threw her hands in the air. "A big thing to ask? You asked her for a baby for fuck's sake!"

Emma's mouth dropped open. "Such language from Snow White!" she chided. She really wished her mother would drop this line of inquiry. She didn't want to ask Regina to run away with her for a week, baby moon or no. She felt particularly vulnerable with her emotions seeming to change on a whim recently. A rejection, even an entirely valid one, would break her heart right now. She asked Regina for too much.

"Help me out of this dress, will you? Tell her I'll take it."

Snow stood from the bed and assisted her in pulling the dress over her head, mussing her blonde locks. She folded it gently and placed back in its box.

"What are you afraid of? Emma, its not like you to seem so…skittish. Is everything ok between you? I mean, I of all people know Regina can be a bit…rough around the edges."

Emma sighed and sat down next to the brunette on the bed. Was she doing this? Was she going to talk about this with her mother? Once they had been friends first, she had to remember that.

"Things are fine. She's opening up to me more than she did at first. She still can be reserved but sometimes, well, she can get super mushy."

"Regina? Regina Mills?"

"Oh yea, calls me her Princess and everything. At first I thought it was…situational but sometimes it will just pop up out of nowhere." She felt her cheeks flush hot and knew she was blushing. "Don't tell her I told you."

Snow giggled, "That's funny. Does she want to be called 'Her Majesty' or anything?"

"No, not that I've noticed. I think she wants me to move in, she's been dropping hints but hasn't been too pushy about it. She's always mentioning it will be easier with the baby to be under one roof."

"Well, she's probably right about that. Do you want to move in?"

She shrugged, "It's a big step. I—I don't know."

"Emma, what's the problem?"

"I don't know, it's…" The reality was she really didn't know. She felt this need to retreat, put some distance into the situation but conversely the next day would feel the exact opposite. "I don't know, it's me. I'm a mess." She flopped back onto the bed and closed her eyes. "Let's not talk about me anymore. Did you go see Blue today?"

"Yea, I did," she frowned, worrying at a loose string on the comforter. "No change in her condition. No one seems to know anything, it looks almost like an enchanted sleep to me but I'm assured its a coma. They suspect brain swelling."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I know she's a friend."

"Hope hasn't been abandoned yet, Emma."

And here comes the hope speech, Emma thought to herself, as she braced for the onslaught of Snow White positivity. She wasn't disappointed.

* * *

Regina watched with curiosity as the ogre sitting on the tan carpet of the library held a magnifying glass up to his eye, keeping the other closed as he read a book on electricity. He was leaning against the shelf of books against the wall, still dressed in his tarp couture.

"Jim."

His head popped up and he looked at her, sans magnifying glass.

"Your Majesty," his deep voice seemed to echo against the walls.

"How are you?"

"I am well. Trying to learn about what I'm supposed to be doing for the power company, I don't understand these things yet."

She nodded. "Well, keep reading, you will." Her gaze left him and met Belle's, who was stepping around from the counter.

"You know my newest number 1 customer?" Belle asked.

"We've met, yes. You have my books?"

"I do. Some are on loan if you will, from the shop. Don't tell anyone."

Regina nodded and followed the young woman over to where a small pile of books were stacked. She picked them up off the low table and turned to hand them over.

"Is Emma going to update the baby's page soon?" she asked, before relinquishing the books.

"I don't know," Regina replied. Was Belle planning to require a page update for the books? "It's a baby in a womb, not much going on right now."

"Gender? Are you going to post that? Girl or boy?"

"We'll see. It's all in Emma's hands. Can I have the books?" She was interrupted by the phone in her pocket ringing. "Just a moment."

"Regina," Snow's voice came over the earpiece. "Can I talk to you about Emma?"

Turning away from Belle she hurried into the library's office and closed the door.

* * *

Regina understood the importance of making an impression. As a girl raised by a mother who aspired to royalty it was something that was drilled into her. After all, the only difference between the common folk and the ones with the crowns was presentation and a willingness to believe.

She was going to the Winter Ball, and would be escorting the Princess of the White Kingdom. She couldn't very well have them arriving in that yellow bug. She made some deals and haggled to get them the proper chariot.

Her dress was a midnight blue, with a sequined top and a matching waist coat with a high collar. A shade of EQ but not too much, she thought. She had just finished dressing when she heard her son wail for help a tad dramatically.

She found him in his room, struggling with his tie.

"I thought you were going with the bow tie," she said, standing in the doorway.

"That's even worse. I should have gotten the clip on." He yanked the maroon tie from around his neck and glared at it. He turned and looked at his mother.

"Wow! Nice dress, Mom."

She smiled and took the tie from him. "I want to look good for your Mother." She slipped the tie around his neck and began tying it. "You're okay with staying with your Grandparents?"

"Yes, sure."

She adjusted the knot and stood back to look at him. He looked very smart in an all black suit with the dark red tie. She felt a pang in her chest, she could feel him moving away, getting older. She hated it, but it was also lovely at the same time.

"Your date is a lucky girl, you look very handsome."

" _Our_ dates are lucky girls. We both look very handsome."

She smiled at him and took his arm. They stood together in front of the mirror for a moment.

"I agree. We're fabulous. Now, go catch up with Snow. I'm going to go get Emma."

Emma was nervous. She was trying not to be but she was nervous. She paced, she sat down, she paced some more. It was like she was going to a prom for grown ups and coming out at the same time. Of course tongues were wagging in town about their relationship but this would be the first official confirmation of such. She knew there would be some disapproval, which didn't bother her. It just felt very…official.

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up.

 _[I'm outside beautiful. U ready?]_

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Coming down the steps to the street she saw Regina leaning against a midnight black limousine, looking impossibly stunning in a dress that was the most beautiful blue she had ever seen; the blue of deep oceans and thunderclouds. A grin lit her features and their eyes met. She lifted her dress a bit so she could descend the stairs at almost a run. As a result she flashed her blue Converse tennis shoes which funnily enough were a similar blue.

"Your carriage my Princess," Regina said, opening the door.

Emma gave her cheek a quick peck and slipped into the car. Regina followed and closed the door.

The driver and his passenger turned to look at her.

"Archie! Pongo!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Emma! Don't worry, Pongo is not driving. You ready?"

She nodded and grabbed Regina's hand. "This is awesome. Does this limo have a bar?" Three sets of eyes bore into her. "I'm kidding. Let's go."

It was a short ride. She chatted away nervously, she forgot about what. Archie dropped them off at the main entrance. He took the car around back to park. Unlike Henry he did have a clip on bowtie, one for him and one for Pongo. He attached the tie to the dalmatian's collar and gave him a quick look over.

"Lookin' good, Pongo. Let's go!" The dog and his owner bounded out of the car and towards the ball.

Snow met Regina and Emma at the door. She was dressed in a silver taffeta gown with a small diamond tiara perched on her head. The gymnasium behind her was unrecognizable. Small lights hung from the ceiling and swaths of gold and white cloth was hung along the walls.

"Wow! This looks great! You did an amazing job." Emma looked around as Snow beamed at her.

"Thanks. And you look amazing. I told you that was the dress."

"It was the dress," she agreed.

Snow wrapped her up in a quick fierce hug, doing her best to blink away the tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulders and looked at Regina.

"I'd like to introduce my daughter, Princess Emma. Emma, this is Lady Mills."

Regina gave a deep curtsy. "An honor to meet you. This may be a bit forward but would you like to dance, Princess?"

Emma laughed and held out her hand. "Absolutely."

Regina took her hand and led her to a very sparse dance floor, it was still early and people were still trickling in. The DJ was playing something that sounded not much better than elevator music but neither of them cared. Regina was too busy mentally preparing herself for what she needed to say.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I felt bad leaving you all hanging like that...

* * *

"You don't like dancing," Emma stated as they walked to the dance area.

"Not particularly. Maybe you can change my mind," Regina smiled.

"I'll lead?"

"As your Highness wishes."

* * *

Henry sat with Violet at one of the round tables that had a good view of the land floor. They had just finished putting the last of the centerpieces on the tables and were talking a load off as this was the last task Snow had assigned them. Violet was in a nice formal dress that matched her name in color. She had taken her low pumps off and put up feet up on one the chairs, hidden under the tablecloth. Her eyes caught Henry's moms walking out onto the dance floor and she studied them for a moment.

"Gosh Henry, your mom is getting big. You can really see it in that dress."

"Hmm?" he responded, distracted from admiring his date's dress and its neckline. "Oh, yea. I guess so."

"You'll be big brother before you know it. I hope you are good at changing diapers."

He scrunched his face up and stuck his tongue out. "No thank you."

"You know, everyone is wondering if its a boy or a girl. They think Emma already knows but is just playing coy."

He chuckled as he remembered a recent conversation about that very thing. "She said she needed to leave some mystery to for people to gossip about."

"So she knows? Do you know?"

"Maybe. It sounds like its valuable information."

"Tell me."

"No way."

"I won't tell anyone," she insisted. She nudged his leg with her bare foot. "Tell meeeeee."

"Nope."

She leaned over suddenly and kissed him on the cheek. "You can have another one if you tell me."

As a young man he was defenseless against such a maneuver. "A girl. It's a girl. But tell no one."

She giggled in satisfaction and leaned back against the chair and Henry marveled and how quickly he had caved.

They hadn't stepped on each others feet so Emma was declaring this dancing business a success. Some cover version of 'Can't Help Falling In Love' was playing and she glanced down at her blue sneakers for a moment and remembered as she she saw a scuff on the wood that they were in a school gymnasium. She had almost forgotten, the decorations were so transformative. She looked up at the delicate lights that hung from the dark rafters and lost herself in the moment. She could feel eyes on them as well, she had expected as much and it didn't bother her.

"At least you wore sensible shoes," Regina commented.

"You want a pair? They're great. Since when have you ever cared about sensible shoes?" She asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"True."

"I think Junior is enjoying this, too. She's all over the place right now."

Regina pressed a little closer and could feel the very faint echoes of their daughter moving around in Emma's abdomen. "Wow, I guess. Even I can feel that." She licked her lips and took a deep breath. "There's something I want to talk to you about." She had planned this, she had thought this out, she had set at her desk and written drafts of what she was going to say and now she was struck with a sudden insecurity. The words seemed wrong now, or too long or too involved. Emma was looking at her expectedly and each second that passed seemed to make her brow begin to furrow and her green eyes burn into her. Screw it, she was jumping in the deep end.

"Emma, I need…" She took a breath, almost loosing her nerve. "I need to know you're going to be there in the morning, every morning. I need to know you're going to be here this this time next year when our baby has her first Christmas. Love hasn't been easy for me, it's left its scars. It's left me fearful, I know this. And I know you are too."

They both stopped moving together and Emma stood before her now, slightly puzzled but curious.

"But…but I'm not going to let fear run my life, and I hope you won't either. So I'm asking you…Emma Swan, if you'll marry me."

Emma shook her head a little, like she hadn't heard correctly. "What?"

"Will you marry me? Do you want the knee thing? I can do the knee thing." The gown had plenty room for her to kneel, she figured, and she wasn't sure where to go next with this, so she went down on one knee. The dance floor was practically empty so she wasn't worried about space.

"No, that's ok…"

It was too late, Regina was down on her knee. "Emma," she said, her face upturned, "Will you make me the happiest woman in all the worlds and marry me?" She smiled up at blonde, a bit of mischief playing in her eyes. She knew this was probably becoming a scene at this point but she was in too deep now.

Emma took a deep breath to anchor herself. "Ok," she said. The word seemed almost involuntary, like it popped out of its own accord. She gave herself a second and then nodded, satisfied with her response. "Yea, ok. Yes…yes, now get up." She pulled Regina to her feet, who was chuckling mirthfully as Emma pulled her into a deep kiss.

Henry was staring at them with his mouth hanging open.

"I think your moms just got engaged. You're going to have two moms…together. You are gonna be so spoiled," Violet said with a roll of her eyes.

Years from now Regina would be able to tease that when she asked Emma to marry her she had replied with an 'Okay'.

Emma looked at the woman in her arms and smiled. "Do I get a ring or anything?"

"Sure, but I don't have one on me. I was actually just going to ask you if you wanted to run off to a cabin for a week. I've been planning it out with Snow, it's all set up. We can leave in the morning if you like," she smiled, pulling her closer.

"The baby moon she suggested?" she asked incredulously.

"Yea, that was the plan. I don't know what came over me."

Emma tipped her head back and laughed. "Regina Mills, you are something else."

A male voice interrupted them, shouting a question. "Did she say yes?"

Emma peered into the crowd and saw her father, lower his hands after using them to amplify his shouted inquiry.

Regina turned to address him. "Yes. She said yes."

David started clapping, then Henry stood on his chair and started clapping, and quickly it started to spread around the room followed by whistles.

"Okay Swan, let's go sit down before these people turn this into a scene."

"I think you already did that," she smiled.

Regina put her arm around her waist and led them to one of the tables.

There were rounds of drinks and congratulations given. Regina was gobsmacked by how many. She never was entirely sure where she stood with the town and usually assumed the worst. Emma could see her bewilderment and squeezed her hand encouragingly as they sat at the table. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see their son.

"Henry! I didn't see you earlier!" Emma exclaimed. "I thought you weren't here yet. Sit down."

"I came early, to help Grandma. " He pulled a chair down and sat down. "You didn't tell me you were going to propose," he said to his brunette mother who was sitting on Emma's other side. "Are you still going to the cabin tomorrow?"

Regina looked over at Emma. "Are we going to the cabin, Princess?"

"Sure. So you were in on the planning too?"

Henry nodded. "Yea. So…when are you gonna get married? Are you moving in?" His questions were hesitant, he wasn't sure how to navigate these new waters. If he was honest with himself he was a little hurt that he didn't know what his mother was planning.

Emma looked over at Regina. "Let's do it when we get back."

"Move you in?"

"Get married. Why wait?" Emma shrugged. "I'm not looking for a big wedding. Let's keep it simple."

Regina was taken aback but tried not to show it. Emma was playing with her, but she could play too.

"Ok, sure. Why wait?"

"You're up for best man, right kid?" Emma asked.

He perked up a little at the question. "Yea, sure."

"You can wear that suit," Regina said, gesturing at him with her wine glass. She gave Emma a little wink and soon they were back on the dance floor which had gotten much more crowded. Regina was finding that dancing wasn't so bad after all.


	20. Chapter 20

David sat patiently in front of his son's highchair and watched as once again the baby let his food dribble out of his mouth and down his chin onto his yellow airplane decorated bib. He held back his sigh, dabbed the baby's chin with a napkin, and spooned up another scoop of baby food out of the jar. He heard movement and shuffling behind him and turned to see a bleary eyed Henry coming into the kitchen.

"Morning, sunshine," he said. "Sleep well?"

Henry mumbled some sort of response before opening the refrigerator door and ducking his head inside. He grabbed the pitcher of orange juice and closed the door.

"Neal is not being a good eater this morning. You wanna give it a try? Maybe I'm just not what he's looking for this morning." David held out the tiny yellow spoon to Henry who sighed and took it.

"You feed him, I'll make breakfast. Deal?" He clapped Henry on the shoulder as he traded places with him and headed into the kitchen. "What sounds good this morning? Eggs? Pancakes?"

Henry shrugged and yawned. "I don't know, whatever." He swirled the spoon around in the jar and presented it to Neal who just grinned at him.

Snow emerged moments later in a robe, also yawning and shuffling. The party had gone quite late and had morphed into an ad hoc engagement party for Emma and Regina. She went to the stove, passing David on the way and giving him a peck on the cheek, and then putting on the kettle.

"Morning, boys. Crazy night huh? I don't think I've ever seen Regina get that tipsy."

David smirked and he started getting things out of the fridge. "Yea, she was definitely having a good time. She even hugged me." He shook his head and grabbed a bowl. "Could you have even imagined this happening? It's…unreal. Regina is going to be our daughter in law." He started cracking the eggs against the bowl and methodically dumping their contents into it.

"I'm glad, this will be the final nail in the coffin. We can bury the past properly." She eyed Henry's feeble attempts at feeding Neal and decided to take over.

"Make me some tea when its ready, ok. I'll get him to eat." She sat down and took the spoon. "Ooooh, looks good. I'll eat it if you won't, Neal." She popped the spoon in her mouth and sucked it clean. Neal's face fell and his brow furrowed.

"What?" she asked him.

He started to fuss and then happily ate the spoonful he was offered, smacking his lips when he did.

"What about you, Henry? I bet you couldn't have imagined when you hunted down Emma and brought her back here that this would happen. Both Moms under one roof, a new sister on the way…"

"Yea, I'm uh, I'm surprised."

Both his grandparents looked at him and he gave a little shrug. "It's fine I guess."

"You know they love you very much. There's just a lot going on right now. And you know Regina wasn't planning to propose last night, she told me it was a spur of the moment decision. We were all taken by surprise, even her."

David laughed and started whisking the eggs.

* * *

The rental cabin was off of a well managed road and was surrounded by a soft blanket of snow. Outside the back porch there was a snow covered field and woods in the distance. The air was clear and sharp with the cold. Regina watched as Emma strode out onto the snow covered field, her breath hovering in the air. She turned around as if she was evaluating something and then with a nod flopped down backwards.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked from the porch, her arms folded tight against her heavy black jacket.

"Snow angel. Come on!"

Regina rolled her eyes and followed. "Only because there is no way you are getting back up on your own." She dredged through the snow, following the trail Emma had made.

Emma was happily swinging her limbs through the powder. "Make one next to me. Come on, we're marking our territory."

Regina got down next to her and made a feeble attempt. She was actually too distracted by the sight of the blonde next to her, her red cheeks and dimples, the flecks of snow on her blue knit cap. She reached across the snow to grab her gloved hand and gave it a squeeze.

Emma gave her hand a tug and pulled her into a kiss, her cold nose touching her warmer cheek. Regina rolled over onto her and felt the shock of something very cold being shoved under her jacket collar.

"Swan!" she roared, jumping to her feet, grabbing at the collar of her jacket at the lump of snow that was already slipping to the middle of her back.

Emma laughed so hard tears slipped from the corners of her eyes. She went to stand up and then realized she couldn't. Regina stopped shaking the snow out of her jacket and her nostrils flared, like a predator smelling blood. A toothy grin emerged as she watched Emma flail in the snow and she scooped up a lump of the white stuff from the ground.

"You wouldn't!" Emma exclaimed, holding up a dark gloved hand to ward her off.

"Think again, Princess."

The snowball hit Emma square on the forehead. It was loosely packed so it exploded in a shower of ice and left her sputtering, whipping her head to and fro and yanking her beanie off to shake the ice from it.

"Damn, you have good aim!"

"All that fireball practice." She offered her hand and pulled Emma to her feet.

They went back inside and Emma retrieved something from her bags, something she kept wrapped up in a bag. Regina was curious but didn't pester. She hung up her jacket and coat on the rack. The cabin was not rustic, its interior design was very modern, the back doors were windowed, a dark modern french door design that let them look out onto the snowy field. The kitchen full of blacks and chrome, and a black curved TV was on the wall. The floor plan was an open one so the bed was positioned to allow a person to gaze outside through the glass doors or just as easily at the curved TV on the wall. Despite all of this however there was still a heavy black cast iron round potbellied stove next to the fireplace. Nothing could beat the level of heat it kicked out. Regina had started a fire in it when they first arrived and she opened the latch to see how it was coming along.

Emma took the package to the bed and sat down. "I've been meaning to give this to you for a while. Now that we have this cabin and the time I figured it was the perfect time. I saw you had the books at home and through investigative work I found you had regrettably not had the chance to see it…" She removed the boxes from the bag and Regina walked over to the bed.

"Oh…my…God," she breathed, looking down at the DVD boxes played out before her. She picked one up and held it like it was a priceless object.

"I figured we could have a binge watch this week."

Regina looked up from the Game of Thrones DVD box with tears in her eyes. "Can we watch it now?" she choked out.

"Sure. No rush, we have all week." Regina's hug almost knocked her onto her back.

"Thank you. I'm so…thank you. I love you."

She chuckled and rubbed her back. "I guess you like your gift."

"We'll need snacks."

* * *

Gold walked out of the hospital into the bitingly cold night, his breath hanging in the air in heavy clouds. He knew Blue would be waking any moment now and he smiled at the thought as he hobbled away, giving the the hospital one backward glance before heading into the night.


	21. Chapter 21

When Blue regained consciousness she found everything was in working order save for one thing; the sight in her right eye was gone completely. The doctors thought it may return with time, perhaps as the swelling eventually left her small body, but she held little hope. In the mirror the lifeless eye looked dully back at her, like a stranger. She found little grief in her heart for the eye. She still had sight in the other and she was alive, it was more than she could hope for. She had been in a timeless darkness and believed she had been awoken for a purpose. When one of the nurses asked her if there was anyone she wanted to contact she confirmed there was and gave them the name of Dr. Hyacinth.

The fairy doctor was returning home late when her cellphone rang. She rummaged through the pockets of her coat as she made her way to the front door of her home.

"Hello?"

"Rose?" Blue croaked, her voice rough from the intubation tube and misuse, so much so that the doctor did not recognize her.

She stopped in the middle of the icy sidewalk. "Who is this?"

"It's Blue, sister. I'm awake."

"Blue! When? How are you?"

"I'm well. Listen Rose, this is important. The Savior's child; it cannot be allowed to live."

She turned around, looking to see if anyone was about. "What! What are you talking about?"

"Make sure it dies, Rose. Everything depends on it, believe me."

The call ended and left the doctor staring at the phone in her hand, the ground unsteady under her feet.

* * *

Regina lied awake in bed, looking at the bits of light that escaped the fire to dance along the wall and ceiling. It was some ridiculous hour, 2 or 3 a.m. She had spotted the time once on the clock and chose not to look at it again.

Emma slept soundly with her back to her, curled up on her side. Regina was relieved to see her sleeping so well, hours ago their unborn daughter appeared decidedly restless, causing Emma discomfort. She couldn't get settled and grumbled in irritation. Finally, she settled down and fell promptly asleep.

She ran the back of her hand lightly along the white cotton of Emma's nightgown. She wasn't used to sleeping with someone in her bed. It would take some getting used to.

Emma stirred and she pulled her hand away quickly, hoping the blonde wouldn't wake.

"Can't sleep?" the savior asked groggily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine, I could…feel you were awake." She rolled over to face her, her hair a mussed golden cloud. "You okay?"

"Yea, sometimes I just…sometimes a strange bed is hard for me to sleep in."

"You're kind of a homebody aren't you?" She snuggled up closer to her and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Maybe…I guess." Her mind flashed back to when she was a young woman and the first night she had spent away from home, in the castle of Snow's father. She shivered and pushed the memory away. She felt Emma's arm slip around her waist and pull her close.

Emma could tell Regina was wrestling with something, maybe several somethings. She looked over at the digital clock. 2:30 a.m. A typical hour for demons to visit. She placed a soft kiss on Regina's temple and settled down next to her. Her eyes were drifting closed when Regina's voice drifted along the dark night.

"I saw Mal a while ago," she said quietly. "She's…concerned about Blue."

"Blue's in the hospital," Emma mumbled.

"Mal said there was some…beliefs about children conceived with magic. Beliefs Blue may ascribe to." She reached down and took Emma's hand. She didn't want to tell her about this, but she knew she had to.

"Like what?" Emma's brow furrowed and she sat up.

"That they're…dangerous. That they can open rifts between worlds, move between worlds, things like that. It's all very vague when you look into it, which I did. An old fear from a superstitious people."

"Do you believe it?" Emma asked, concern flickering across her features.

"No. The people who created that story are about as rational as the peasants you see in Monty Python movies." She squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring lopsided smirk.

"A witch! Burn her!" Emma exclaimed in a faux British accent.

"Exactly. Mal thought Blue may…try something."

She sighed, "Well, I guess its good to have a dragon looking out for you."

"The Blue went into a coma right after that and I…it went to the back of my mind."

"And now its decided to pop back up?"

"Emma, I won't let anyone hurt that baby," she said, her eyes hard with intention.

Emma nodded. "I know you won't. And neither will I."

* * *

The other fairies from the convent all chatted nervously as they stood outside their mother superior's hospital room. They talked about the eye, how you could tell that it had no vision, it glazed over and looked almost glassy. Other than that Blue seemed unchanged physically. Mood wise she seemed in to be in a better mood than they could ever remember her being. She laughed off the eye, stating she had an extra one so there was no need to be concerned. She was ready to go home and made it very clear until the doctors decided to release her.

She emerged from her room dressed in her usual navy blue attire, a smile lighting her features. She thanked her sisters for coming to escort her home and as she looked at them she saw over their shoulders an old friend walking up the hallway.

"Snow! You didn't have to come to the hospital. I'm leaving anyway. How's that lovely daughter of yours?"

Snow pushed down her sudden misgivings and stepped forward to embrace her friend.

"She's great. She's out on vacation right now. How are you feeling?"

"Right as rain. Tell her I need to speak to her as soon as possible, will you?"

Snow nodded and gave her a forced smile, trying to ignore the warning alarms blaring in her head. Something wasn't right, but she had no idea what it was. She watched the smiling fairy gather her cohorts and move away down the hall.

* * *

Emma was luxuriating in a cozy afterglow, Regina's naked form wrapped around her from behind. Pleasant shivers ran down her back where she could feel Regina against her and where the brunette was lazily stroking her leg.

"I feel…everything feels very sensitive right now."

"Really?" Regina asked, dropping a kiss on her bare shoulder, her dark hair spilling forward to tickle her skin.

"Yes, keep doing everything you're doing," she sighed.

She slid her hand around and brushed the back of her hand gently against Emma's straining nipples. She arched forward to increase the contact.

"Tease."

Regina chuckled and nipped at her neck.

"Maybe I should blindfold you, then I could really tease you."

"Will there be tying up as well?" she asked, a bit of a smile in her voice.

"Tying up?"

"Yea, I always…well I figured back in your queen days you were probably into that kind of thing."

Regina leaned up and looked down at the blonde, her brow furrowed. "What kind of thing?"

"You know, domination. The leather and…"

Regina rolled over on her back and let out a stream of laughter.

"You thought the queen was a dominatrix?"

"Well, kind of. A little bit, I mean…"

"And what evidence did you have for this, other than your own…" She started laughing again and couldn't continue the sentence.

"My own what?"

"Naughty little imaginings, Princess. Don't you know people in power usually want to be dominated when in the bedroom? They want to escape their burdens, hand over control to someone else for a little while."

"You are ruining the stories I have in my head about the evil queen," she huffed.

Regina laughed even harder. When she finally caught her breath she curled herself back around Emma and rubbed the back of her foot against her naked calf. "We can play out your stories sometime if you like. What will it be? The queen punishing a misbehaving servant?"

"Let me think about, I'll get back to you. Now get back to what you were doing."

"Yes, Mistress," she purred, snaking her hand around to tease the woman once again.


	22. Chapter 22

The week in the cabin seemed to pass quickly. If either one of them had had any concerns about their compatibility those fears were put to rest.

After packing up Regina decided to have a cup of coffee on the patio and take in the scenery one last time before they left. She held the warm cup in her hands, bundled up tightly in her dark jacket. She heard the door open behind her and turned to see Emma poking her head out.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Just enjoying the view."

"Hmm…well, I can look through the window from inside the warm cabin." She closed the door and Regina smiled. She found the cold invigorating and continued with enjoying her coffee, until it also started to get cold and went back inside.

She watched Emma for a moment as she zipped up her suitcase on the bed and then began hunting around for jacket.

"I think it's over on the couch," she added helpfully.

"Ugh, thank you. Pregnancy brain is already setting in. I hate being so damn forgetful." She shrugged her jacket on over her white sweater and turned to see Regina watching her. "What?"

"Nothing, I just…I had a good time this week. It's tough to leave."

Emma smiled. "We managed not to kill each other, the sex was good, we got through a few seasons of Game of Thrones…not bad I would say."

Regina graced her with a smile and picked up the suitcase on the bed. "Ready?"

Regina drove and Emma settled into the passenger seat, putting the seat back a little so she could relax. The sun was out and shining through the trees as they sped down the blacktop. She watched Regina out of the corner of her eye and thought about and found herself rubbing her thumb against her ring finger. Had she really agreed to get married? It was a lot to absorb. Things had happened so quickly. Had they moved too fast? Maybe they needed to slow things down a bit.

Regina looked over at her and gave her a smile. "You alright? You're quiet."

"Yea, I…" She swallowed and put her hand on her middle as she felt a flurry of movement. "I was just thinking about the marriage thing, you know, whether we're rushing…moving too fast." She sighed a little, relieved to have shared the thoughts that were bouncing around in her head.

The brunette sighed and reached over to squeeze her hand. "I don't want to rush you into anything, it just felt…it felt right, you know? I'm fine with whatever you decide."

Emma eyed her skeptically. "Are you? I told you in front of a crowd of people I would marry you."

"So? That wasn't my intention, it just turned out that way. It's our decision. If it's stressing you out then forget it. That was why I was thinking we just keep it small, do it at the courthouse. Those people will make a big event out if it given the chance, especially Snow. Or am I reading you all wrong? Do you want it to be a big thing?" She asked, casting her a worried look.

Emma knew Regina was trying hard to give her what she wanted, she could see the worry on her brow and the way she occasionally bit her lip.

"This isn't just about me. What do you want?"

"Definitely small. You know there are legal advantages to it to, you can adopt Henry."

"I though you weren't worried about that, being in Storybrooke and all."

"That was magic baby birth certificates. And, maybe we won't always be in Storybrooke." She gave her a little shrug. "You never know."

The comment made Emma feel suddenly anxious. She thought about moving away from the only real home she had ever known and she felt her palms sweat. Or Henry heading off to college.

"Do you want to…leave Storybrooke?" she asked quietly.

"No, it was just a thought. Just in case."

She shifted a bit in her seat. "She's busy again."

Regina settled her hand on Emma's belly as she drove. "A handful already," she smiled.

* * *

Mal watched the the convent through the cold windows of the car, a cup of coffee between her hands. Several people had come and gone already, and if she didn't know better she would think the mother superior was cashing in on some old debts. Ever since Blue had gotten out of the hospital the door traffic at the convent had increased and she decided it was time to take a look for herself. She had taken Lily out for an early morning breakfast and then parked the car on the street across from the convent.

"How much longer are we going to be on the stakeout?" Lily asked from the passenger seat.

"Not much longer, I just wanted to get an idea of who was coming and going over here. I don't trust that gnat for a second, but I want to make sure my concerns are justified before raising any fuss. Your buddy Emma is having the queen's child, we need to ensure her safety for that reason alone."

She snorted a bit at the 'your buddy' comment. "You really don't like her do you?"

"The Savior? I'm trying to warm up to her, the little queen is smitten obviously so I will do my best to play nice."

"Why is she still the queen to you? You don't owe her anything. I think she's a bit of a bitch honestly." Her mind was on the moment Regina had stolen her blood, and other interactions since had led her to believe Regina was no fan of hers either.

"I owe Regina quite a bit, actually. She's always been my cheerleader, even when I was not exactly in my own corner. Even during that bullshit with Gold. Let me tell you something dear; bitches make the world go round and get things done." Her gaze left the convent front door and settled on Lily for a moment. "Give her a chance. I'm willing to bet she probably saw you as a bit of a threat; a contender for Emma's affections." She suddenly laughed and slapped the steering wheel with mirth. "I bet that is exactly it, she treated you like an ex of the Savior's that had just popped up for a visit. Regina can be insecure."

"But they weren't even a…a…thing then."

"Not yet, she must have already been feeling warm and tingly for that silly blonde."

Lily smirked. "You're a blonde."

"I'm a dragon; different story."

"Ummm, ok. Sure."

* * *

An unexceptional inter office manilla envelope is what it looked like to an unknowing observer, however the whispers and excitement that seemed to follow it indicated it contained something far from unexceptional. It made its way from inboxes to desks as it gathered the required signatures. It rode up an elevator on a mail cart where it rolled towards a busy assistant who dropped what she was doing to take receipt of it with a sharp inhaled breath. She nodded to the clerk and proceeded to walk it into her boss's office.

"Mmmm'am?

The brunette looked away from her laptop and removed her dark rimmed glasses.

"Yes?" Regina asked.

"Your…your um…license is here." The young woman set the envelope down delicately on the desk.

"Good, thank you." She returned her eyes to the screen and was preparing to put her glasses back on when she saw her assistant seemed to be waiting anxiously for her to do something. She gave a little smirk and proceeded to open the envelope flap and withdraw the heavy paper inside. She held her cool demeanor even as her heart raced a little bit when she saw her own name and Emma Swan on the marriage license. She had to take a breathe to to replenish the oxygen that was suddenly missing from her lungs.

"So…when is it? I mean, have you set a date?"

"I don't know, does Friday sound good? We're just doing a justice of the peace type ceremony."

"At the court?"

"I guess."

"You could have it in the rotunda, under the dome, that would be really lovely. The light's good and…"

"That sounds like an excellent plan. Can you see about arrangements?"

"For Friday?"

"Sure, Friday."

The young woman practically hopped as she turned to leave and Regina smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

"You just want cheese?"

Regina lowered the red bordered menu she had been examining to look across the pizzeria table to look at two very disappointed faces looking back at her. She rolled her eyes and put the menu down with a sigh. The hangdog looks she saw gracing Emma's and Henry's features were ridiculously overwrought.

"Order whatever you want, just ask them to leave a slice free of all that…nonsense."

"Nonsense? Pepperoni is not nonsense, or sausage, or mushroom…"

"I like pizza that tastes like pizza."

Emma patted herself on the chest, "I qualify as a greater expert on pizza. You grew up where there was none."

"Me too," Henry piped up.

"I am clearly outnumbered…but this isn't over."

"What does that mean?" Henry asked.

Regina shook her head with a smile and took a drink of her water from what seemed like an unnecessarily large tumbler.

They sat in a booth in the small pizzeria that was close to the city hall. It was time to try something new and she knew they both liked pizza. She wanted to make sure Henry didn't begin to feel left out of things and she had noticed he had begun acting somewhat withdrawn since they came back from the baby moon. His mood had picked up a bit since they had arrived at the pizzeria and he and Emma were now looking at some game he was playing on his phone which he was explaining the intricacies of to her.

The waitress came and Emma enthusiastically ordered a pizza with everything and a small cheese pizza for Regina.

After the waitress left Emma gave the brunt a small smile. "Lookin' out for you, babe."

"I can't eat all of that."

"Oh, I'll help." Emma added. "Maybe Junior will share your opinion."

"The license came in today. What do you both think about Friday afternoon? My assistant suggested the rotunda."

"Friday? This Friday?"

"License for what?" Henry asked.

"Marriage license. Just paperwork. Henry, will you be our witness?"

"Can he? Don't you have to be eighteen?" Emma asked.

Regina shot her a quick look that said 'zip it', so she did. "Henry, is that ok?"  
"Yea, although I thought I would be like…best man or something."

"You can be that too." She took a breath and continued. "How do you feel about all of this? I know its a lot, we would understand if you felt a little…uncertain about things. I'm sorry we haven't discussed things with you more, like we should have."

Henry heaved a sigh and leaned his elbows on the table, but said nothing.

"You okay kid?" Emma asked.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"You sure?" She put a hand on his shoulder and tossed a worried glance over at Regina, who mirrored it.

"Yea. I mean…yea."  
She kissed his cheek. "We love you, you know."

"I know."

She patted his back and they both knew this was going to have to do for now. If he was having trouble he didn't seem willing or able to articulate it right now. So they would patch up what they could with pizza.

* * *

Later that evening after Henry had gone to bed Emma and Regina were sitting on the couch, some unwatched thing on the television. Emma's feet were beginning to swell and and Regina was helpfully giving her a foot massage. She held Emma's feet in her lap and the blonde lied back on the couch.

"You never answered…about Friday," she commented quietly.

"Hmmm?" Emma asked, rousing herself.

"If Friday was ok, you didn't answer."

"Friday is good. I'm sorry, I thought I did. I've been so tired lately, it's like being in a fog sometimes."

"Did you mention it to the doctor?" Regina asked, immediately growing concerned.

"No, I think its just normal pregnant tired. I'm fine," she said, waving her hand dismissively. She turned her head to look at the TV but it was more of a move to hide closing her eyes.

"Are you sleeping here tonight?" Regina asked. "You seem ready to pass out."

"I think so," Emma mumbled without opening her eyes.

Regina patted her legs and scooted them off her lap. "Then I have something for you." She got up from the couch and Emma cracked an eyelid to watch her walk quickly out of the room. She returned with a cylindrical object in her hand that that was gift wrapped.

"For me?"

"For you," she smiled, handing it to her.

Emma sat up and inspected the present. "Is it a vibrator?"

"No. Why did you….? No, it's a toothbrush. It's electric. Since you seem so reluctant to move your own toiletries over here, among other things…"

"Let's discuss that when I'm more awake."

Emma didn't unwrap the toothbrush until she was getting ready for bed. At the base of where the toothbrush part connected with the electric base she saw a gold ring. At first she was so tired all she could think was 'why is there a ring on my toothbrush?' She slipped it off over the bristles and held it between her thumb and forefinger. It was a gold band with elaborate carvings inside and out.

"Regina! You sneaky minx! Did you just give me the 'One Ring'?"

"The what?" came the muffled reply.

Emma opened the bathroom door and spied Regina changing into her silky blue pajama bottoms. She took a moment to appreciate Regina's shapely bottom in black underwear that showed a little cheek as she pulled the blue silk over it.

"That ass is amazing," she stated dreamily.

"Oh, well thank you." She turned and saw Emma holding the ring. "It does have magic, but just mine. It will uh…bond you to me. If you ever need me or my magic the ring can take care of it. Do you…do you like it? I didn't know if diamonds were a thing you…I had the thought and I…" She was stammering and stuttering all over the place.

Emma watched wide eyed as Regina's fumbled about with her words before finally falling silent. She had never seen the queen in such a state before. She looked back at the gold circle she held between her fingers.

"You're saying I can pull your magic _to_ me?"

"Yes, if you need to. If anyone messes with you, they have to deal with both of us, even if I'm not there."

"You're thinking a certain anyone, aren't you?"

She held up her hand, forestalling her. "Please don't say her name."

Emma smirked and slipped the ring on. She wasn't surprised to see it fit as it should. Regina let out the breath she had been holding. Emma stepped closer to the brunette and cupped her face with her hands.

"Regina Mills, you've given me more than I could have imagined." She kissed her slowly, trying to communicate all of her love in one kiss.

* * *

"I shouldn't be seen talking to Regina, so I'm talking to you."

Mal nodded, not turning to look at the person sitting a foot away from her on the white wooden bench that looked out across the bay. The sun had just set and everything was appropriately cast in shadows, including the person next to her.

"Blue _is_ putting together a force to her cause."

"Which is?" Mal asked, barely moving her lips.

"Killing Emma's child. She's not about to go up against Emma and Regina alone, so she's gathering allies. Some have joined, others have not. Obviously, I didn't."

"Change that. Tell her you're in."

"I—I'm not sure she trusts me anyway, I don't…"

"Do you want Regina to lose that baby? Do you know what that would do to her?"

"I know."

"Then go back, tell her you'll help. Get me all the information you can." She removed a pen from her purse and scribbled something on the newspaper in her lap. "You can reach me here, so we can avoid these cloak and dagger meetings." She set the rolled newspaper down between them and rose from her seat. Her companion slowly took the newspaper and they both walked their separate ways.

* * *

Friday afternoon the black robed figure of the justice of the peace stood in the center of the town seal that decorated the marble floor beneath the rotunda of Storybrook's city hall. If they thought they could keep it a small affair they were sadly mistaken. For the citizens of Storybrook this was the conclusion to a long conflict that had impacted their lives in one way or another. The official end to hostilities between the Queen and Snow White. Granted, the conflict had ended some time ago but this represented a moment everyone could point to and state that was when it was well and truly over. A new house would be formed today, although all of this was far from Regina's and Emma's thoughts as they looked around at the people gathered.

In an attempt to give them their space people were lined around the walls 3 to 4 deep, and lines extended out the door and down the hallway. Gathered at the front of the crowd to Emma's right were her mother and father with Henry standing between them, looking inordinately pleased with himself. He was probably the one that spread the word.

Regina was shocked to see Mal and Lily also standing at the front of the crowd favoring her with a smile. Granny stood next to them, as did Leroy and well…everyone.

Regina was wearing what Emma called her black Mayor power suit with white shirt. Emma had requested she wear it that day, and had said it reminded her of when they had first met. Regina had in turn requested something similar of Emma but since her red jacket no longer fit around her pregnant belly she wore a red button up shirt with black pants.

"Mayor, Sheriff…are you ready to begin?" the white haired judge asked.

They both gulped at the same time, and clasped hands.

"We're ready," Emma said.

It was obviously a short ceremony and they both managed to say 'I do' in the right places.

"By the power invested in me by the State of Maine I present Mrs. & Mrs. Swan-Mills. You may…"

Before he could finish Emma grabbed Regina by her lapels and kissed her hard.

Applause echoed in the rotunda and the newly married couple shared a smile.

Out of the corner of her eye Emma saw Henry pull something out he had behind him. It was a banner he was unfurling. A silver swan on a black background with rays radiating outwards from behind it, and perched jauntily on its head was a gold crown.

Emma laughed and motioned him over. He ducked his head and skipped over.

"Is that our new crest?" Regina asked.

"It is, Grandma helped me." He pointed to the rays behind the swan. "Those are the arms of a windmill, get it? Swan-Mills."

"It's great, I love it," Emma smiled. Henry hugged his moms and they stood together for the inevitable photos.


	24. Chapter 24

The calendar was moving quickly. Before they knew the holiday season arrived. The town was blanketed in the appropriate level of festiveness. Regina was watching Jim use his extra height to tie big red bows around the streetlights that lined main street from her office window when her phone rang. The caller ID indicated the call was from the bank, which perplexed her a bit.

"This is Mayor Mills," she answered tartly.

"We need to review your accounts, dear," she heard a familiar voice purr.

"Mal? What are you doing calling from the bank?"

"I'm training to take over for Mr. Francis when he retires. He knows how dragons feel about gold and hoarding and decided I was the ideal candidate."

"Well, congratulations. It's good to see you settling in."

"I would like you to come over for a meeting though, we need to review your bank accounts and decide which ones you want to share with that flighty blonde you married."

"Mal…"

"Seriously though Regina, I need to talk to you. It's about our favorite fairy."

Regina's grip tightened on the handset and she could hear the heavy plastic creak in protest. "I'll be right there."

An hour later Mal was chasing a furious Regina as she stalked towards the convent with murder gleaming in her eyes.

"I'll crush her heart right in front of her, that stupid little twit," she growled as she made her way down the sidewalk that led directly to her target. The convent's lawn looked immaculate and there was a tiny 'Stay off the Grass' sign anchored in the turf which Regina kicked angrily as she stepped onto the green carpet.

"Regina!" Mal huffed. "Get your head on straight. You don't know who is in there or what…"

"I know what's in there, an annoying blue cunt who apparently wants to see the fairy afterlife," she spat, brown eyes focused on the building in front of her. Another step and suddenly she hit something. An invisible barrier blocked her path and effectively knocked her back onto her butt in the grass. She scrambled to her feet, her rage amplified as she formed a fireball in her right hand.

"Stop it, you know that won't work. You'll just hurt yourself," Mal said, stepping up next to her and catching her arm.

She closed her hand into a fist, and the fire blinked out.

"Her plans will fail, she is already at a disadvantage and she doesn't even know it." She hissed, trying to keep her voice low. "Now, come with me your Majesty. Let's go talk to the Savior." Mal managed not to roll her eyes at the mention of the blonde do-gooder. She needed Regina anchored and not raging and flailing out of control and hoped the presence of the pregnant younger woman would temper and focus her.

They found her at the Sheriff's station, dutifully working at her desk.

Mal pushed the glass door open and pulled along a somewhat resist Regina, whom kept looking back over her shoulder with fire in her eyes.

The blondes locked eyes.

"Sheriff, I need your help to keep our Queen from murdering someone," she stated.

Regina huffed angrily and tossed her head, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh honey," Emma said, tilting her head and raising her voice an octave, "We've talked about this. I promise I'll keep a closer eye on her ma'am," she smirked.

"I'm not kidding. We've got a Blue issue we need to discuss."

Emma's eyes hardened and she rose from her desk. "Let's go in the office."

She listened as Mal told her everything she had told Regina, how she had contacts reporting to her from the inside. The only problem was it sounded like other than vague talk Blue hadn't really done anything at this point. It could turn out to all be lots of smoke and no fire. Emma was very aware of her responsibilities as a sheriff and they crashed against her desire to knock Blue into oblivion. She leaned against her desk, arms crossed as she listened to Mal.

"You run your contacts, and keep us updated. We need something we can act on and right now we just don't have anything." Out of the corner of her eye she could see Regina breathe in deep like she was preparing to say something but she remained quiet.

"I will."

"Thank you, I know you're no fan of mine but…"

"Ugh…Savior please, I…" She stopped and looked at them both. "Things change. You know where to find me." She turned on her heel and left the office.

Emma sighed and looked over at Regina. "Regina…" she shook her head. "You have to keep your head. I know its hard but I need you to stay cool. We knew this was a possibly coming."

Regina sighed and her eyes dropped down to Emma's pregnant belly. She was right, and more than that she needed to make sure Emma stayed as stress free as possible, even with a psychotic fairy on the loose who wanted to kill their child.

"You're right. If she does _anything_ I will take care of her."

"I know."

"Let's go home, I'll make you lunch." She was tempted to make a not too suitable jab at Emma's living arrangements, which at this point seemed to exist in grey area, but she decided now wasn't the time. She took the Sheriff's hand in her own and led her out of the office.

Emma slowly moved her belongings into Regina's house bit by bit, but didn't seem overly committed to cohabiting with her new spouse. It bothered Regina but every weekend Emma would move over another couple of boxes and she would feel better for a little while. It had been a couple of months now and she was beginning to feel the need to press the issue.

She was setting up the crib and arranging the room she planned to be the nursery. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and was cleaning off Henry's old crib which she had brought down from the attic and re-assembled. As she wiped clean the white painted wood she felt eyes on her and look back to see Emma watching her from the doorway.

"It was Henry's, I still had it stored. You don't mind do you? I always liked it, but if you want to get a new one…"

"No, no it's fine. It's great, I like it." She leaned against the door frame.

"Like what?" Henry came walking down the hallway, taking out his earbuds.

"Your old baby cage, your mom kept it."

"Baby cage?" He peeked in the room.

"Cribs, they look like cages for babies don't you think? Both my children using the same crib, it's kinda wonderful." She sniffed, her eyes beginning to water.

"Oh no, here come tears. I'm outta here," he said.

"Henry! Come on, I need your help." Regina insisted. "I need to move that changing table Snow got us over to the wall and…" She stood up and looked around at the room. "Should we paint?"

Henry and Emma both shook their heads.

"Really? Or are you two just being lazy?"

"Painting always sounds like a good idea but the execution usually sucks."

"In that case maybe we should finish moving you in," Regina said flatly. "Unless you want a nursery at your apartment as well and we can shuttle the baby back and forth, because you know…that makes sense."

"What's the rush?"

"The rush is I would feel a lot better with all of us under one roof, especially with that…bug out there causing trouble."

"Yea Ma, what's the problem?" Henry asked. "I can move boxes if you need me to, you don't have that much stuff let over there."

Thank you, Henry, Regina thought.

"I'm just taking baby steps to get there, that's all."

Regina sighed fixed Emma with a glare. "By the time you get there there will be an actual baby present. We're heading into the final stretch here, Emma."

"If anyone is aware of that, it's me," she shot back. Honestly, Emma didn't know why she was dragging her feet. She reasoned she had relied on herself for so long maybe it was hard to imagine it being any other way. She looked around the half completed nursery with its blank walls and half assembled furniture and felt a surge of guilt. Of course the baby deserved a stable environment, and she hadn't even helped with the nursery.

"I need to go get some water."

A few moments later Regina heard the yellow bug putter to life and pull out of the driveway.

"I thought she was just getting water," Henry said, peering out the window.

"Maybe water is across town," Regina mumbled, returning to assembling the crib. If Emma was going to run, Regina wasn't going to chase her around. Emma needed to decide what she wanted.

"She's trying, Mom," Henry said in a voice Regina found far too whiny.

"Don't start, Henry. I'm not in the mood," she snapped. "If you're just going to stand there get to work helping me with this furniture." She turned her attention back to the crib and her cleaning.

After she and Henry had finished the room they went downstairs for lunch. With still no sign of Emma Regina was trying her best to keep her irritation in check.

Henry had his head in the refrigerator, giving a helpful accounting of what was there.

"Grilled cheese?" He suggested helpfully, looking back over his shoulder at her.

She sighed. She knew that was on purpose.

"Okay, fine."

At that moment she felt the ring on her finger grow warm, and then it felt like it yanked every one of her nerve endings at once. Her knees buckled and she dropped to the floor, her breath stolen and her head swimming.

"Mom!"

She sucked in a lungful of air. It was harsh and burned. She got to her knees and held her hand out to her frightened son.

"I'm okay, but we need to find Emma _right now!"_


	25. Chapter 25

Regina was drained completely, she could barely stand. Whatever Emma did pulled just about everything out of her. She fumbled around for her phone in her purse as she stumbled to the door. Henry was already trying to call on his. Regina grabbed the keys and tossed them to Henry.

"Close your mouth. I know you have driven my car. I can't right now. I'll call, you drive." She stumbled as she headed to the door but Henry caught her in time to keep her from falling He hooked his arm under hers and she held on tightly to his black woolen coat.

"I don't understand, what just happened?" he asked.

"The ring, it lets your mother pull magic from me if she needs to, and she just did—a whole lot."

"Where are we driving to?"

"Just get us on the road, Henry."

Being extremely conscious that he was driving with his mother Henry tried to stay calm and drive safely. He adjusted the seat and checked his mirrors. His mother kept calling Emma's phone. He backed the dark car out of the driveway and pulled onto the road, the tires crunching the recently salted road.

Regina looked at her ring and it had a slight glow emanating from it. "Keep heading this direction," she instructed. She redialed Emma's number again and this time there was an answer.

"Emma!" She shouted, startling Henry enough that he jumped. "Are you alright?"

"Yea," a breathy voice said. "I'm okay, I'm in the bug on the side of the road right now…parked."

"We're coming your way, stay there."

"Ok," she sighed, a tired edge to her voice. "I'm on Oak. Everything's under control, don't kill yourself getting here."

"Henry, keep under the speed limit," Regina said, "And get us to Oak street."

"Henry's driving! Regina!"

"Just sit tight, Princess. We're almost there."

The yellow bug sat parked on the side of a desolate stretch of road. The forest was thick to one side and a snow covered field was on the other. Henry carefully pulled the Mercedes behind the bug and parked.

Regina jumped out the car as soon as it stopped, and landing squarely on a patch of ice proceeded to fall on her ass.

"Oooommpf," was the noise the air made as it was knocked out of her.

Emma was just getting out of the bug when she saw the brunette go down. She pushed the yellow door frame out of her way and ran over the passenger side of the Mercedes, to see the Queen was already getting to her feet and looking a shade embarrassed. Emma couldn't help it, she laughed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

Regina slumped against the car. "Barely. What happened?" She heard branches breaking and looked over to the woods to see an ogre emerging.

"No more of 'em, Sheriff," Jim grumbled. Henry was getting out of the car and stopped to gape at the ogre.

"No more what?"

"Grabby trees," he said.

"It was like the whole fucking forest was trying to reach out and grab the bug," Emma said, waving at the trees. "It was unbelievable, like a wave of branches and trunks just reaching out over the road. It was puling the bug in, and I blasted them with everything I had."

"And everything I had. Were you hurt at all?"

"No, just rattled around a little. I took most of them out but there were still some, that's when Jim showed up and took care of the rest."

"I told your mate to stay inside carriage," he said. "Only a few to deal with. No problem."

"Thank you, Jim. It was a trap," Regina said, looking around. "It was a trap. They knew you would drive past here at some point, especially as Sheriff. That gnat…"

"Fairy magic," Jim grumbled.

Regina titled her head towards him. "Even he knows it," she said. "Can I kill her now?"

"No, I'll arrest her." Emma stated. "Jim, can you be a witness?"

"Yes," he grumbled. "A witness to the execution?"

"No, can you testify to what you saw here?"

He nodded his big head, "Yes, and that I smell fairy magic."

"Ok, let's get an arrest warrant. This will probably be weirdest arrest warrant I've ever served."

Regina shook her head. "No, you're staying away from her. David and I can serve it, we're both technically officers of the court, and he's a deputy."

"No, I'm serving it, you can come along but she attacked me! I'm not crippled and you're not my mother," she snapped harshly. As soon as she did she immediately regretted it.

Regina's eyes went icy cold and her jaw clenched. "Very well, I see I'm not needed here. Looks like everything is under control, Sheriff. Henry, let's go home."

"Regina!"

The brunette slipped back into the passenger seat of the black sedan and slammed the door closed.

Emma sat in her car and bawled. Big, messy tears and snot straight up bawling. She cried her eyes out.

"I'm such a shit," she sobbed, wiping her face on the sleeve of her coat. Regina had clearly been terrified, she could tell by her voice on the phone. Terrified and so drained she had to have Henry drive, something she would have normally allowed only over her dead body. And what did she do? Not reassure her that she was ok, not comfort her, but laugh at her fall and then snapped at her.

She started the car and cursed herself under her breath as she made her way to the Sheriff's station.

When she got there she did exactly what she had told Regina she was going to do. She started on the paperwork for an arrest warrant. As she did she called her parents and asked them to come to the station.

When David and Snow got to the station with young Neal in tow they saw their very pregnant daughter crying at her desk. She stood when they entered and handed the warrant to David.

"I need you to serve Blue with this warrant and arrest her." She stated calmly, even though her face showed she was anything but.

"Emma, what happened?" Snow asked, concern emanating from every pore as she shift Neal on her hip. He gazed at his big sister and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"Blue wants the baby dead, and just tried to kill me. Jim was a witness. I just got the okay from the judge over the phone to charge her."

"No," Snow whispered in disbelief, "No, not Blue. How…why would she do this?" She was staring now at the folded warrant that Emma was still holding out to David. he took the paper and tucked it inside his jacket, his eyes narrowing and his jaw set.

"She has some…stupid ideas about the baby, thinks she's a threat. Regina and I have known for some time, this is the first time she made a move."

"Regina knew…and didn't…" Snow fumbled.

"No, I wanted to handle this the right way and she respected that," she sniffed.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked, putting a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"No, I'm…I'm a fucking jerk."

"You fought with her?" she asked.

She nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks. Snow maneuvered her over to the couch and let her cry as they held her.

Snow figured with the hormones, stress and adrenaline were driving her emotions to the breaking point. The self loathing she exhibited frightened her though, and she decided she was going to try to help get this resolved. They needed each other right now, more than ever. She slipped away as David sat with Emma, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and Neal tucked into her side. She went outside and called Regina, and was relieved and surprised when she answered.

"Snow," she said sharply. "Is Emma ok?"

"Yes."

"Good, then I'll talk to you later."

"Wait, hold on! She's a mess Regina, I'm at the station. She told me about what happened wth Blue and you. She's beside herself, like I've never seen. She's been crying since I got here. David is with her now."  
"I don't…I don't understand."

"She's upset at herself, about the way she acted towards you. It's just a lot, a lot for her to handle. She puts up a good front. I think this sort of pushed her over the edge a bit. David is going to handle the arrest, we need to take care of our girl." There was no response except the sound of sniffling. She looked at the dark clouds looming over the town and thought it seemed to fit the situation.

"I was scared to death, Snow."

"I can imagine. I'm shocked Blue still has her heart in her chest honestly."

"Me too, but Emma didn't want…she's a hero you know."

"I know."

"You heroes are going to be the death of me."

Snow smiled. "You love us."

"I would magic myself there if I could but I'm still too drained. Give me time to drive over there. Please…please take care of her."

"She's my daughter, of course I will."

"I'll be right there."

Emma was coming back from the bathroom when she saw Regina sweeping into the station through the glass doors. She stopped in her tracks and felt the tears coming again.

Regina could see she had been crying a lot, and if anyone could understand self loathing it was her. It all had finally become too much for the blonde, she could see it on her face. Her hands dropped to her side and her heart sank. The softness and love in her brown eyes pierced Emma like an arrow and she couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"Oh Emma, my beautiful girl, my princess…"

Neither knew who moved forward first, all they knew was they were both crying and wrapped in an embrace.

"It's going to be ok, I promise."

"You were right, and I didn't listen…" Emma said, she buried her nose in the wool of Regina's long coat and breathed in the scent. The faint smell of lavender soap could be detected and calmed her.

"Sshhh….doesn't matter. It doesn't matter, baby. We're ok, that's the only important thing. I love you so much."

"I don't deserve…"

"Stop it."

Neither of them said anything for a while. They were standing in the middle of the station in their own world for that moment. Snow and David tried to discreetly look elsewhere so they occupied themselves with Neal.

"I'm tired," Emma said. She removed herself from the embrace and wiped at her eyes.

"Me too, you pulled everything I had. I guess we know the rings work."

"I want to go home," the blonde said. There was no mistaking where she meant.

Regina nodded. "Me, too."

Emma took her face delicately in her hands and kissed her tenderly. "I love you. Let's go home."


	26. Chapter 26

Emma slid into the black leather passenger seat of the Mercedes with a sigh. She loved the seats in Regina's car, they felt indulgent compared to the bug. As Regina started the car she looked at the cup holder between them and saw a styrofoam cup.

"Oh, I grabbed a milkshake from Granny's for you. I figured it was cold enough to be fine in the car," she said, twisting around to grab her seat belt and pull it over.

Emma picked up the cup and popped open the lid. There was even a swirl of chocolate syrup on the top.

"Spoon?"

"Glove compartment."

She popped it open and saw a white plastic spoon. A fresh wave of tears came over her and she sobbed.

"Emma? What…?"

"I love these soooo much," she sniffed, digging her spoon in. "This milkshake is the greatest thing anyone has ever gotten me."

"I will keep that in mind if I ever need to get on your good side," she smirked.

"You are my good side."

Regina shook her head, "That's…rather unbelievable."

She hummed and turned her attention to her milkshake.

With a belly full of milkshake and the exhaustion of the day settling in on her Emma decided a nap was of an immediate priority. She trudged up the stairs of the mansion and went to Regina's…their bedroom. The brunette helped her get her shoes off and and pulled the blankets up around her.

"Are you tucking me in?" she asked sleepily.

"Maybe," she replied. "Do you need the pillows?"

"Yea."

Regina helped positioned the pillows around and under her which Emma had found she needed to get to sleep comfortably as her pregnancy progressed.

"Now go to sleep."

"Yes, ma'am," she mumbled.

When Regina returned downstairs she found Henry in the kitchen with his grandmother, who was bouncing baby Neal on her hip.

"Henry, you should know better than to let known bandits into our house," Regina clucked disapprovingly as she walked past him and opened the cabinet above the sink to grab a glass.

"I'm here to keep an eye on things while David is serving the warrant. You need to rest too, Regina. You're exhausted."

Regina filled her glass with water from the tap and and drank it down quickly. She slumped against the sink and set the glass down. Just hearing Snow say it made it harder for her to ignore.

"Yea, I am. But…"

"But nothing. Henry and I have got this, go lie down."

"I need food," she mumbled.

"Okay, then go sit down and Henry and I will make you something."

Henry made her the grilled cheese he had suggested earlier and she ate it with no complaint, then drug herself upstairs and tried her best not to flop into the bed and disturb Emma. She lied flat on her back, closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

An hour later Emma began to shift around uncomfortably, rearranging her pillows and rolling onto her back, grumbling.

The movements woke Regina and she looked over at the blonde. The baby was probably kicking. She reached over and placed her hand gently on Emma's belly. She felt a kick under her hand. She felt another one but this time it was more than a kick.

A flood of magic tingled against her palm and a teal colored light wrapped around her arm. It was like when Emma had given her a magic boost when she had been exhausting herself with the pregnancy spell. She inhaled sharply and toppled back onto the bed.

Emma popped up onto her elbows with a gasp and looked over at Regina.

"What…what just happened?"

"The baby…magic…I think she…" She sat up and looked at Emma. "She kicked against my hand and then there was a flood of magic. It flowed right into me, it was a light blue-green color." She held her hand up and inspected it like she expected to find some residual mark or sign.

"Junior? Can she do that already? I thought you said…"

"I know, but it—it wasn't your magic, I know your magic and this wasn't it. It was different." She scooted forward on her knees and placed both hands on Emma's middle.

"Come on, sweetheart. Show your mommy what you can do."

She felt the thump against her hand and a brief flash light bloomed under her hand, the same light teal color.

Emma emitted something like a yelp and put her hand over Regina's. She could feel the fading echoes of the magic.

"She knew," Emma said with wonderment. "It's like she knew you needed a recharge." She looked down at her bump. "Junior! You're doing magic and you aren't even out of the womb!"

Regina's mind was running at a million miles and hour. What did this mean? How could they manage an infant that had magic? Maybe it would be limited, maybe they could contain it somehow…

"I can hear the wheels turning over there," Emma commented. "I know, you're worried."

"Well…yea. That was a lot of wattage for a baby. A not even born baby."

"Wattage?"

"Seemed appropriate."

Emma laughed and took Regina's hand. "She'll be fine, Junior will have Senior to help."

"Emma, so help me—we are not naming her Regina Jr."

"Then get busy finding some names."

Regina flopped back into the bed and sighed.

* * *

Emma was back in the Sheriff's office the next day. David had been unable to find Blue, she seemed to have vanished into thin air. She was making phone calls; to Mal, to Tinkerbell, even to her OB/GYN to see if anybody knew anything. So far nothing. There was a small part of her that felt if she had done the arresting this wouldn't have happened. She had more experience at tracking and apprehension then her father did. He probably did something that spooked the fairy and gave her a chance to run.

She looked up from her desk and over at her father who was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Maybe you should go…do a little canvassing."

"Huh?"

"Walk around, ask some questions. Drop by Granny's. People don't just disappear…well, normally anyway." She sighed and folded her arms on her desk, leaning down to rest her chin. "We've never really talked you know…just us, about…Regina."

He moved to stand in front of her desk and set his coffee down. "Emma, if you're happy then I'm happy. Period. Have I given you any reason to think otherwise?"

"No…I-I guess I'm just feeling insecure."

"Emma, that woman will have to go through all of us to get to you. Including Mrs. Swan-Mills, who I understand throws a pretty mean fireball."

"You know we will have to keep her in check. Regina will want to crush her heart, literally."

"Who's this we? She's your problem now."

"Thanks, Dad."

Later in the day Mal's contact came through. Blue had left a cryptic note stating that she had to disappear for a while but left a list of things she wanted the fairies to gather immediately. The contents of the list were not provided but was expected to be forthcoming.

"Even when we do get that list I don't know if I'll be able to tell much about what she has planned. Fairy magic is…different. All the more reason we need to find her. She has to be within the town limits. She can't be far. I'll find a way to track her." Regina took a sip of her coffee and she sat with the Charmings at Granny's, working out their next move.

Emma came back from the bathroom and slid into the booth next to the brunette.

"That kid really needs to stay away from my bladder," she grumbled. "Did you order for me? I'm starved."

"We did," Snow replied.

"You need to have a talk with your OB/GYN, or find a new one." Regina stated firmly to Emma.

"I'm not getting another doctor, not now. We've talked before about this, it's not her fault Blue is a lunatic. And she has no loyalty to her."

Regina snorted and put her cup down. "That you know of."

"I trust her, so does Mom."

Regina shot Snow a glare that made her gulp nervously. Neither said anything.

"I don't want to talk about Blue anymore, we've hit a wall for now," Emma sighed. "Sometimes its good to walk away from things, clear your head for a little bit. Hey, I know. Maybe you can help us with baby names. She hates Regina Jr," she said, gesturing towards the brunette at her side.

"Rightly so! "

"And Arya is also off the table. No more songs of ice and fire for you."

"I think its a lovely sounding name is all, we could spell it differently."

Emma looked over at her parents. "You must have some ideas. Some ideas for me maybe you didn't use?"

"Ummm…well, I think one we thought about was Nora."

"Ugh!" they both exclaimed.

"Oooookay, Grace?"

"Meh."

* * *

A/N: Will the blue gnat be found? Will a name finally be picked? Stay tuned...


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you are too kind :)

* * *

It was Emma's last day at the Sheriff's office. As of 5 o'clock she would be officially on maternity leave. She was filling out some paperwork regarding hiring a new deputy, something that needed to be done sooner rather than later. The day didn't seem long enough for all the things she needed to get done before she left. She looked at her watch.

"Dad, we need to get that package over to the wharf. I told Regina it would get done today. Is it loaded in your truck?"

"Yea," she heard him respond from behind her.

"Let's go, it's already late as it is."

At the wharf she banged on a weathered wooden door of a warehouse. After a moment the door slid open on creaky tracks and she found herself standing before Jim the ogre.

"Jim, there's a package for you in the truck bed. I apologize, it's past Christmas but things sort of got in the the way." She held out an envelope to him. "Merry Christmas."

He looked at her in absolute confusion. She had essentially babbled a bunch of words at him that made little sense to him. He took the envelope and carefully removed the card inside. He removed the magnifying glass from his belt and used it to read the card.

 _Jimvaristhine,_

 _Accept my apologies for the tardiness of this gift. Your tarp with a hole in it wardrobe needs to be rectified. I believe you will find I have found an excellent solution._

 _Thank you for your contributions to the town and for keeping Emma safe during the fairy magic incident. I am forever in your debt._

 _Mayor Mills_

He looked up from the note at Emma.

"The Queen, she is thoughtful."

Emma nodded. "Now come to the truck and get your box, I'm sure not carrying it over."

Jim saw it was a big box in the bed of David's truck. He picked it up easily and set it on the ground. He opened the top and saw a large cable knit blue sweater.

"We found some clothes and you know…magicked them big. There are others in there, too."

He held the sweater to his chest and a lone tear dropped down his cheek.

"Oh no, don't you start. If you start then I will start and we'll both be a mess. Nope, nope nope. I'm not crying today," she insisted, backing away from him.

"Thank you," he rumbled. "This is…an excellent gift. Please thank the Queen as well."

"I will. I have to run, it's my last day at work before I leave to finally have this baby. I've been pregnant for about a century now."

He hefted the box out of the truck. "Good fortune to you. I will continue to look for the fairy."

"And so am I," David said from the driver's side of the truck, sticking his head out the window "Let me know if you find anything."

He nodded and watched as they drove away.

"I've got an interview set up for Monday for a deputy. I can join by phone if you want, in fact, maybe I should…" Emma said to herself as she looked out the truck's window.

"I've got it honey, don't worry."

She wanted to make a crack about interviewing skills not being taught in the other world but let it go. It was something she was doing far too often lately, probably out of general irritation. She was really ready for this baby to be out. It was beginning to feel like living in cramped quarters with a roommate who didn't care if her tossing, turning or hiccuping woke anyone up.

"Emily?" David offered after a quiet moment.

"That's…not bad. I'll put that in the maybe column. How did you guys pick my name?"

"I can't remember, but I think it was something we agreed upon pretty quickly."

The asphalt and salt crunched under the truck's tires as he turned the vehicle onto main street. Emma found her eyes drifting over to the convent and trying once again to get an idea of what Blue was up to. Mal's contact had been "locked out" of the inside group, and their insight into what was going on behind those walls remained murky at best. All the other fairies claimed ignorance of Blue's location or plans. She suddenly felt the truck bounce under her and she grabbed the door handle.

"Jeez Dad, what did you run over?"

The brakes squealed and she saw his sandy blonde head turned away from her. She shifted to peer around him and saw something like a large dirt colored dust devil spiraling up from the convent. Various bits of debris were pulled into its whirlwind and spun around with it.

David pulled the truck to the side of the road and got out, peering up at it. Emma followed suit.

"It just looks like a big dust devil, or tiny tornado."

"Didn't you feel that bang it made?" David asked.

"Yea, I thought you ran over something."

As they watched something shot up in the middle of the funnel. It rose and rose, then seemed to shatter apart, spreading a dusty light over the entirety of the sky before fading out, the funnel dying with it.

"That's…probably not good." Emma said. She felt the ring on her hand suddenly become chilled by the cold air, something that she never recalled happening before. She touched it with her thumb and felt…nothing.

"Oh shit," she mumbled.

"What?"

"My ring, it's…dead." She tried to summon magic to her fingertips, any magic, but nothing happened. "And so is my magic."

"This is bad," he said, their eyes locking. For a moment they shared a panicked look. It was then that they both smelled the smoke.

The convent and church burned for most of the afternoon before the fire department got it under control. The inside was gutted entirely. There was no one found inside with the exception of one body which appeared to have been dead before the fire. It was impossible to identify and was sent to the medical examiner. The sisters all had an alibi for being elsewhere and there was little Emma or David could do to prove otherwise.

"I should have seen this coming," Regina growled, looking out her office window and watching the thin trail of charcoal smoke that rose from the still smoldering ruins of the convent. The sun was setting and Emma lied on the couch, her feet propped up on the arm. She and her father had ran all over town chasing down fairies and leads, all to no avail. Now her feet and back hurt and all she wanted was to lie down.

"How could you?" Emma asked. She shifted her white sweater around to cover her belly better and lied her head back.

"It's the one thing she couldn't overcome on her last attempt. She was no match for us together, so she took that away."

"It looks like from what we've seen, no one has any magic. It's been stripped from the whole town. If we don't have any then neither does she."

"I don't think its been…stripped." She turned away from the window and looked at a heavily pregnant Emma lied out on her couch with her shoes off and her feet up on the arm rest. She looked relaxed despite everything, whereas Regina should feel her insides roiling with anger. She swallowed it down and continued. "I think it's been muffled. We need to work with, dare I say, Gold. He's affected too."

"Do you think it could affect the baby? In a bad way? She was made by magic." She lied a hand on her swollen middle reflexively.

Regina shook her head. "No, we may have used magic but its still a regular pregnancy."

"Good, because if I didn't know any better I would think I've been having labor pains for the last hour."

The room spun around the brunette and she felt her heart leap into her throat.

"Emma!"


	28. Chapter 28

"Next question: In the movie _Jaws_ what was the instrument of the shark's demise?"

Emma leaned back against her raised hospital bed and sighed. "I feel this is a trick question," she stated. She pulled distractedly at the wires connected to the sensors stuck to her skin seemingly everywhere. Regina sat to her right in a chair pulled up next to the bed and wore a yellow disposable surgical gown over her clothes. There was point early on where the possibility of a C-Section had appeared to be very likely until the baby shifted into the proper position.

Regina glanced at the movie trivia book and then back at Emma with the intensity of a game show host.

"He shot the oxygen tank which was in the shark's mouth….so I'm going with the rifle."

"Are you sure?"

"Dammit! I knew it was a trick. Rifle, it was the ultimate cause, right?"

Regina shook her head, "Sorry, it's oxygen tank."

"Bullshit! That was a trick question. The tank by itself didn't kill the shark! I object." She sucked in a breath suddenly and her face flushed red.

"Emma…breathe, breathe through it."

"Where's that fucking epidural?"

"I don't know…"

The blonde wood door opened and Henry entered with two cans of soda in his hands. Regina honestly hadn't needed them but she sent Henry to get them anyway to keep him busy.

"They didn't have the one you wanted…" He stated.

"That's fine. Can you go get the doctor please?"

He nodded and left after handing of the cans of soda.

Doctor Hyacinth was standing in a hallway around the corner from Emma's room. Her arms were crossed across her chest and listening to the fairy in front of her, her lips pursed as Nova spoke.

Nova's soft brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she appeared visibly distressed. When Henry turned the corner he spotted them and stepped back before they could see him, tucked away around the corner out of sight.

"With no magic we're all vulnerable," The Doctor hissed.

"I know that! I don't want to hurt anyone, least of all fellow fae, no matter how deluded they may be. But I was just down in the morgue, Rose. That's Tinkerbell down there. Tink, dammit!"

"You know fairies are very hard to kill, Nova."

"Typically yes, but with no magic? We're no different than any other two legged mortal creature. Despite that, _despite it,_ I don't want to kill anyone, least of all our sisters. But hurt? Hell yes."

The elevator at the other end of the hall dinged and the stainless steel doors clid open. A group of six petite women stepped out, every one hold a blunt instrument. Nova and Rose turned to watch them approach.

The first fairy to reach them handed a wooden baseball bat to Nova who took it by the handle and rested it over her shoulder. Every one of the fairies held something that could be used as a weapon; baseball bats, pool cues, and other similar instruments made up their arsenal.

"They're headed this way. You deliver that baby, and we'll take care of the rest."

Rose nodded and watched them head back to the elevator as did Henry. He could have sworn he saw a flash of brass knuckles on one of the fairies hands. He emerged from around the corner and the doctor swung her gaze in his direction.

"My Mom needs you," he blurted. A million thoughts were racing through his head but he wasn't sure what to do other than what he had been told. She nodded and walked past him. He decided it was best to make a phone call.

Dr. Hyacinth went into the delivery room and Emma and Regina immediately fixed their eyes on her.

"I need an epidural with a shot of whiskey," Emma stated, squeezing Regina's hand as more pain roiled through her.

"No problem, the order has been passed on to the bartender who should be here shortly. Regina, may I speak to you in private for a moment?"

The brunette looked over at Emma and then shook her head. "Whatever you need to say to me you can say to her."

Rose sighed and closed the door behind her. "Okay then, I just saw Nova. She and a group of fairies with baseball bats are heading downstairs. She thinks the body from the fire is…Tinkerbell and said a group of Blue's fairies are on the way."

"Tink?" Regina whispered, swallowing hard. "No, she…"

"I don't know for sure, I just have Nova's word on it right now. She's looking to bust some heads. I have a feeling you don't have to worry about them getting up here but I'm going to have the floor locked down anyway. Speaking of which, I want to draft your son and have him guard the stairwell."

Emma could feel Regina getting riled just holding her hand.

"That's a good idea, Doc. He doesn't want to see the miracle of birth, trust me. Or see that much of his mother."

"Emma!" Regina turned to look at her. "He's a child."

"He's getting to be a big boy, Regina. Let him help, you know he'll be hurt if he can't." She titled her head and delivered her best puppy dog eyes.

"Damn you, Swan," Regina muttered. "The messes you get me into…"

* * *

Nova and her posse strolled into the hospital's main entrance and grouped around the main desk. The nurse manning it gave them a suspicious look but said nothing.

"I suggest you get out of here, things are about to get ugly."

"We're used to ugly here," she replied tartly.

"Yea, well you ever heard the song _Ballroom Blitz_? Now put a couple dozen fairies in there with baseball bats and you get my meaning." She set her wooden bat on the desk and looked over at the woman with a steely gaze. "Can I borrow that marker?"

Nova was not mistaken, a group of about a dozen black clad fairies were making their way to the hospital, taking the steps that led directly to the main lobby. They had their orders. They wore identical clothing and black eye masks to make identification as difficult as possible. When they opened the doors and flooded in their plan was to overwhelm the hospital staff and make a path for Blue to get to the Swan-Mills and finish her plan.

What they had not planned for was a group of their sister fairies to be waiting for them.

Nova stood with a bat perched over her shoulder and when she saw them she started laughing, as did the rest of her group.

"What!" an angry fairy demanded. "What is so damn funny and what are you doing here?" They positioned themselves into a loose line, facing the ones who stood in their way.

Nova smiled brightly before responding. "First off, nice masks dipshits. You don't look suspicious at all. Second, you aren't stepping foot beyond this lobby. Sisters," She dropped her shoulder and let her bat swing down to her side. In black marker there were a few hearts and peace signs drawn on the wood. "I say this with peace and love, but we intend to be beat the ever lovin' shit out of you."

The front desk nurse decided to leave once the first chair came crashing against the wall next to her.

* * *

The sound of tires breaking stopped Lily in her tracks along the dark street and she looked over at the car which had stopped. With a sigh she walked over and opened the pearly white car door.

Her mother sat in the driver's seat and gave her a smirk. "Wanna go to a fairy brawl?" Mal asked.

She returned an identical smirk. "Hell yea!" She slid into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut.

* * *

As Blue made her way up the steps to the hospital she was perplexed to see a flurry of activity occurring in the the hospital lobby. Through the glass she could see several forms struggling, objects flying and quite a few blunt objects being swung. She topped for a moment, gripping the dark snub nosed revolver in her hand which was almost hidden by the sleeve of her navy blue button sweater.

Well, she could use the situation as a distraction, she figured. She took another step up and heard a voice shout.

"Blue! Stop right there!"

She turned on one heel to look behind her and saw Snow at the foot of the steps with bow and arrow in hand. The arrow was notched and ready to be aimed.

"Of course," she sighed. "Snow, I understand. I do. But you need to understand there is something bigger at stake here. I've seen it, I know." He pale face seemed to almost tremble and she looked tired. Her brunette curls looks disheveled and unkept. "If I don't do this, none of us survive, understand?" She turned her face away and took the next step.

"Blue! I will shoot."

"Not if I shoot first."

Everything seemed to slow down. Blue's arm rose and she turned and Snow pulled her bowstring. The arrow flew, Blue's shot went wide, and an arrow head poked out from the fairy's back, creating a raised spot on her blue sweater. She stood for few seconds, looking at the arrow buried in her chest before crumbling to the concrete steps beneath her.


	29. Chapter 29

Snow held Blue's head in her lap as her life force drained out of her. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No you're not," Blue replied. "But that's okay. I didn't account for angry archer grandma."

Snow sniffed and made a small chuckle.

"We played our parts, for better or worse," she rasped. "At least I won't be here to see the disaster this child will bring. It doesn't have to be that way, you know." She coughed and dark blood spotted her lips.

"Rest now," Snow said. She looked up into the night sky and gazed at the stars above her as Blue slipped away.

All was quiet for several moments. Snow thought about how rarely she ever had the chance to just appreciate the night sky, especially in Storybrook with the electric lights and other modern distractions. She was certain she could feel the warmth beginning to leave Blue's body. This person she was holding would quickly come to longer resemble Blue at all; just a husk. What was here one moment was now gone. And someone new was waiting at the door preparing to make her appearance.

She looked back at the hospital into the lobby windows.

"What the hell is going on in there?"

As she asked this question to no one particularly Maleficent and her daughter Lily rushed past her.

"What is…?"

"Fairy fight," Mal tossed over her shoulder as she passed.

* * *

Nova was on the ground, getting a bed pan slammed on top of her head when someone wearing black leather gloves grabbed her assailant back by the hair. She took the opening and punched her in the nose before scrambling to her feet, grabbing her baseball bat.

"Dragon!" she exclaimed when seeing Maleficent. "Excuse me." She swung her bat into her bloody faced attacker's midsection and gave her a good kick to knock her over.

"I heard you were in charge, who do we beat up?" Mal asked.

"Any fairy in black is fair game, they made it easy on us. And don't let anyone get to the hallway!"

"Awesome!" Lily exclaimed. She grabbed a potted plant from a table in the the corner and smashed it over the head of the first black garbed fairy she saw, spraying earth and green pottery shards all over the lobby.

"That your kid?" Nova asked, tipping her head at Lilly. "I like her."

* * *

A few floors above a baby cried loudly, objecting to the sudden cold and light that now surrounded her, not to mention the person aggressively rubbing the afterbirth from her skin. She tipped her head back and yelled bloody murder.

Regina turned from Emma and her eyes lighted on the screaming, slightly blue infant. The color was already beginning to flow into her limbs as she lied on the warming bed, the nurse wiping her clean with white cloths.

"There, looking less blue already. You had me worried there young lady," the nurse cooed.

She felt Emma's hand on her the small of her back, pushing her forward, urging her to take control of the baby while the doctor worked on removing the placenta.

"Is she okay?" Regina asked, stepping towards the nurse. She looked down and saw a dark haired squirming infant whom was still loudly objecting to the situation.

"Just a little too blue not to mention she's a little bit early but she's looking good now," the nurse replied.

"My little princess," she breathed. "You're here."

At the sound of her voice the baby stopped crying and opened her dark eyes to look at her mother.

Regina felt her knees go wobbly and she grabbed the nurse's shoulder to steady herself.

The nurse was also fae, and petite like many of them were. Her sandy blonde hair was up in a pony tail and she wore a blue face mask. She turned and handed the heavy surgical scissors to Regina.

"You ready to the cut the cord?"

* * *

They had been outnumbered but a few baseball bats and the addition of Mal and Lily definitely helped turned the tide in the defenders direction. Everyone was minding Nova's directions to not allow anyone to get to the hallway but they were growing tired and a lone figure slipped through. When Nova saw the fairy standing on the white linoleum of the hallway she rallied her strength and leaped at her middle, bringing her to the ground with a tackle.

"Where do you think you're going?" She wrapped her arms around the struggling woman and bit her ear hard. Blood and screams erupted until she felt someone dragging her off; a big somebody. She peering back and saw Jim was easily picking her up with one hand and grabbing the other fairy with his other massive hand.

"Fight's over, you lose." he grumbled at the fairy garbed in black. He carried her by the scruff of her jacket like a kitten out to the front door and tossed her outside like a sack of dirty clothes. Outside David waited with a few emergency deputies (mainly dwarves) who tossed on the handcuffs and set them down on the steps.

Lily watched as her opponent was plucked away in the same manner.

"Aww, it was just getting fun!"

"Speak for yourself," she heard her mother rasp. She looked on the other side of the maroon couch and saw Mal sitting on the floor, holding her nose and her eye beginning to show the pink puffiness of an impending bruise.

"Those little shits can throw a punch."

* * *

The baby lied against Emma's shoulder, her dark eyes looking all around her curiously. Regina sat next to her and watched them both. The baby caught Regina's gaze again and stuck her tiny tongue out.

"I think she's sticking her tongue out at me."

The baby's arm wobbled up, holding her open hand to her brunette mother. Regina placed her index finger in her tiny hand and felt the baby's fingers wrap around.

"I knew you would like each other, it's like love at first sight. She's not even interested in me, are you squirmy girl?" Emma rubbed the tiny baby's back and hummed.

"She's been with you for nine months, she needs a break." She rose the tiny hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Ganging up on me already, huh? Look at that hair," she said, running her hand over the baby's wispy dark hair. "I thought it would be a little thicker but of course she did show up a bit early, didn't you Junior?"

Regina rolled her eyes but said nothing. She had a feeling that Junior just might end up sticking.

Emma locked gazes with Regina and her face grew serious. "Thank you, for saying yes nine months ago. You made this happen."

"You did the hard work, not me. I just…" She felt her bottom lip start to tremble and unbidden a flood of tears broke free and cascaded down her cheeks.

"Are you…"

"Just give me a minute," she sniffed. She sat down on a nearby chair and allowed a storm of weeping to overcome her.

* * *

Snow and David stood together, looking down at Blue's still form on the steps. David had gotten a silver survival blanket from his patrol car's kit and used it to cover the body. The handcuffed fairies had become very silent and also focused their gazes on the silver shrouded body of their former leader.

"You ok?" he asked finally, his voice tense.

She nodded, her cheeks pink from the cold and tears. "Yea, I'll be ok."

"I'll deal with this bunch, go up and check on our daughter."

The short haired brunette nodded and headed inside. Once there she saw Nova and her group as well as Mal and Lily. Mal looked like she was going to have one hell of a black eye. Nova had a trickle of blood running down her scalp. They had raided the supplies and were bandaging each other up.

"Where's the staff?" Snow asked. "Is everyone alright?"

"We scared the staff off," Nova smiled. "Some of us are definitely going to need stitches."

Snow nodded. "I'll find someone, hold on." She ran down the hall and found the elevator was not working, so she went to the stairs. On the second floor she found Henry standing guard with a aluminum crutch in his hands. She opened the door and came upon him so quickly they both screamed in alarm.

"Henry!"

"Grandma! I—I was told to guard the entrance," He stammered, still tightly holding the crutch.

"Everything's under control. Where are your mothers?"

He led her to the delivery room where inside he found his brunette mother crying her eyes out and his blonde mother holding a tiny bundle.

"Hey guys. Kid, your sister has arrived," Emma smiled.

He looked between both of them, his brows knitted in confusion. "Huh? What? Oh my God! That's the baby! You had the baby!"

Emma rolled her eyes and looked over at Regina, who was wiping at her tear stained face.

"What am I going to do with you two?"

* * *

Regina tipped her head back and looked at the roof of the elevator, a deep sigh escaping from her lips. Her eyes were still red from crying and she still wore the yellow surgical gown. She held her bundled daughter in her arms.

"Do you need some more tissues?" Snow asked. "Do you want…"

"I think I'm done, thanks." she said, her voice rough.

"It's a lot, having a baby."

"Yea, I just…I don't know, it was so much. I was overwhelmed, all I could do was cry. She's just…perfect." She looked down at the tiny baby in her arms whom was still looking around.

"Her eyes have been open since she was born," Regina commented.

"Some babies can be that way I've heard. She's ready to get into the world."

"And now she will meet her adoring public. Should I hold her up like in Lion King?"

Snow laughed and put her arm around her shoulder. Soon they were standing in the lobby, surrounded by fairies with busted lips, an ogre, and a couple of dragons who gathered around respectfully to see the new princess.

"I hear I missed a good fight," Regina said. She cleared her throat and a small fist reached up and clenched her yellow crinkly gown. She looked down at the baby and smiled. "Thank you all, for everything you did tonight. I can't imagine what would have happened if you hadn't been here. On behalf of Emma and myself, we are extremely grateful."

"Does the princess have a name yet?" the ogre asked. He was in the back, sitting crosslegged to save himself from hunching down or blocking the view. Regina noted he was wearing the tan work pants and green work shirt they had given him.

"Not yet, but I can tell you one thing. Despite Emma's wishes it is _not_ Regina Jr."

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews!


	30. Chapter 30

Emma wasn't sure what day it was anymore, the hours had slipped together and her sense of time had flipped upside down. She was in the recovery/family room now and Regina was asleep on the couch, Junior nestled against her chest and also slumbering peacefully. She watched them for a while, marveling at how tiny the baby was, how she fit almost completely into the hollow of Regina's shoulder with her legs tucked up. She sat down on the edge of the couch and gently awoke her brunette spouse.

"Hmmm…..huh? I was just resting my eyes," Regina said, waking quickly.

"No, you were asleep."

"I wouldn't sleep with the baby like that, it's dangerous. I could roll over or…"

Emma shushed her. "I was right here, it was fine. Why don't you go home for a little bit? Take a shower, get some sleep. We'll be fine."

Regina leaned up, careful not to disturb the baby sleeping on her shoulder. "You're sure?"

"Yes, take the opportunity while you can. Who knows when you will be offered sleep again."

Regina nodded, "I wish I could just…you know, magic myself home." She sat up carefully. "She needs to eat soon anyway."

"And so do you."

"Another task lost in the shuffle," she mumbled.

"Here, I've got her," Emma said, carefully moving the baby to her own shoulder. Midway through the move Junior yawned and Regina spotted the indentations on her cheeks that indicated she had dimples like her birth mother's. She sat up a bit straighter and stretched.

"Go home, go eat," Emma said, settling the baby against her blue and white hospital gown. She leaned forward and gave Regina what she planned on being a quick kiss. Instead, a force pulled her closer and waves of rainbow light burst outward, bright enough to penetrate her eyelids and cause them to fly open. Her body tingled pleasantly and a warm contented feeling spread through her. She leaned back and saw a bit of purple magic swirling in Regina's eyes before it faded completely.

"What was that!"

Regina looked at the gold ring on her finger and then squeezed her hand into a fist. The ring briefly flared with a white glow and returned to normal.

"I think that's the end of Blue's magic dampening spell."

Emma noticed the baby on her shoulder was awake fully now, her eyes roving around the room. "Did we just break it with a…you know?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "You're a Charming for goodness sake. You should know a true love kiss when you see one."

"Oh! Oh my God! Wow! That just happened!"

Blondes, Regina thought with a shake of her head. Speaking of which…

"Tink! We need to get downstairs to the morgue!" She shot up from the couch and sprinted to the door.

* * *

Tinkerbell's body was in refrigeration, pending further criminal investigation. The morgue attendant looked up from his book to see the mayor pushing the sheriff in a wheelchair and the sheriff was holding a tiny baby with a yellow cap on her head. He blinked a couple more times and found the mayor snapping her fingers in his face.

"You awake? We need to see Tinkerbell. Where is she?"

"Ummm….11B. Do you…do you need help?"

The young man unlocked and slid out the slab Tinkerbell rested on.

"Unzip the bag," Regina ordered.

What was within was a corpse charred beyond recognition, but Regina knew fairies were hard to kill, all they needed was their head and organs intact. Tinker bell just needed a little boost. She placed her hands above the corpse and focused her magic. The ring on her hand glowed and the blackened skin beneath her hands began to change.

Blonde hairs sprouted from Tinkerbell's head, destroyed skin cracked and fell off, revealing new skin beneath. Her nose rose from the devastation as eventually did her lips and eyelashes. Emma and Junior watched with fascination as slowly the form began to resemble Tinkerbell once again. When the transformation was complete she looked like she was peacefully sleeping in the most ill chosen location possible.

Regina dropped her hands to her side and waited.

The fairy's eyes opened slowly and she looked up, and then over at her audience.

"Where in the hell am I?" She gasped as the memories flooded back. "That fucking Blue! She murdered me! What…a…bitch!" She sat up and the cold air prickled her skin. Her arms flew instinctively around her chest. "Shit! I'm naked and its cold as a witch's tit in here. Am I…in a body bag?" She looked around her and then over at Regina and Emma who were watching her with some bemusement.

"What?"

Regina smiled, "Come here you silly bug."

Tinkerbell watched in shock as Regina enveloped her in a hug. She looked over her shoulder, saw the baby Emma was holding and let out a sigh.

"Everyone's ok?" the blonde fairy asked.

"Yes, and Blue is no longer a problem," Emma answered.

"Good."

"And we have a baby girl here who needs a fairy godmother."

Tinkerbell pulled away and looked Regina in the eye. "Fortunately I know someone up to the task."

* * *

 **State of Maine Certificate of Live Birth**

 **Child's Name (first, middle, last)** Reya Junior Swan-Mills

* * *

Henry glared at the pink balloons in the stall at the end of summer carnival. He gripped the dart in his hand and calmed his breathing. Regina stood next to him, RJ's black baby stroller parked next to her. The baby however was cradled in her arms, looking at the brightly colored forms that hung all over the booth.

He let the dart fly and it bounced harmlessly off the balloon.

"Sorry kid," the man running the booth said, leaning down to pick up the dart.

"My baby sister wanted that toy," Henry grumbled.

"Don't blame her, you wanted that toy," Regina smiled, bouncing the baby.

"I was going to give it to her," he protested, swinging his dark head towards her to fix her with an accusing glare.

The baby squeaked out something close to a vowel and reached her hand up. The sudden popping of the balloons startled Regina and she jumped, pulling RJ close.

"RJ!" Henry exclaimed. "You're supposed to use the darts."

The baby kicked her legs up and gurgled.

The booth attendant looked between the baby and Henry in confusion. When Henry asked him for the small yellow Pikachu he handed it over wordlessly.

Emma made her way through the crowd to where she knew she would find her family. When she saw her daughter in Regina's arms, her bright eyes following her as she approached she smiled.

"There she is, the cutest baby in town," she grinned.

The baby turned her head away to look at something over Regina's shoulder. Henry was dangling a yellow stuffed animal before her and it now completely held her attention. She leaned in and kissed her tiny cheek and then kissed Regina's as well.

"Everyone having fun?"

Regina cleared her throat. "Emma, she ugh…she just popped all the balloons in the stall."

Emma's smile faltered and she looked at Regina, whose brows were furrowed in concern.

"Oh boy."

"What have we gotten ourselves into, Swan?" she asked. Junior grabbed the yellow toy and stuffed its ear in her mouth. For her, all was right with the world.


End file.
